


【美隊】【冬盾冬】 Winter Sleep 冬日甦醒

by chantille



Series: [Stucky] Winter Sleep 冬日甦醒 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Hail Stucky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Post-Civil War (Marvel), We ship stucky so hard that we helicarrier it, Winter Soldier activation words or safe words
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantille/pseuds/chantille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原劇向，微黑化隊長注意。</p><p> <br/>Bucky冬眠期間，Steve花了許多年仍找不到解除指令的方法。</p><p>－－而他願意付出任何代價，只為讓Bucky回到他身邊。</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orfeo 奧菲歐

冬季甦醒

 

Winter Sleep

  
  
  
  


1

Orfeo

 

 

  
  
  
「Steven Rogers，代號美國隊長」

 

「聲紋確認。請進入背艙，進行生物掃瞄辨識。」  
  
白色金屬艙的另一側打開，原來是一個巨大的封閉式掃瞄儀。Steve不假思索站了進去。

「掃瞄開始。」藍色冷光轉換成多色光源。  
  
  
  
  
「個體生物特徵確認。歡迎回來，隊長。」

  
機械女聲聽上去比較有溫度了些。  
  
  
  
「請確認指令代號。」  
  
  
他曾經想像過這個，現在就在這裡，所有人耗費的無數心血，那之後經過的無數時光。他聽見自己的心跳。  
  
  
「指令代號：奧菲歐。」  
  
  
「奧菲歐指令為一次性指令，指令完成後所有系統中保存之生物資料將予以銷毀，請確認？」  
  
  
「確認。」  
  
  
  
「奧菲歐指令開始執行。」  
  
  
背艙艙蓋打開，Steve走出後，白色金屬艙開始緩緩旋轉傾斜，他回身，看見那張蒼白微笑著的臉。  
  
  


  
  
透明艙壁雋刻的那朵微笑，信任、放鬆掩過不安與脆弱，靜靜抹消七十多年的時光，像他自己那次封凍。  
  
「執行目標：James Buchannan “Bucky” Barnes，解凍程序倒數計時。」  
  
他曾經發誓，解不開九頭蛇的詛咒，絕不打擾Bucky的冬眠。  
  
  
可是現在，那朵微笑更像詛咒本身。  
  
  
  
  
水滴滑落，然後是溫暖的水流，乾燥的風，系統光源逐漸調成溫暖的色調，這是Steve的設計。他要確保他回到的是家。  
  
多管小型針劑同時進行肌肉注射，暖光照射下，他看見一生好友的眼球，快速顫動著。冬眠的時候會做夢嗎？他不記得了。當他撞入北冰洋，就沒有想過未來這個時刻。  
  
  
  
未來。Buck說要帶他去的這個未來，仍有奇蹟，卻依然充滿絕望與掙扎。

 

  
  
Bucky安睡的面容逐漸變化，像春天的血液重新在體表流動。他的頭髮與鬍子例行維護時修剪過幾次，介於戰場上的巴恩斯中士與冬兵之間，不是Steve所熟悉的任何一個樣子，卻也在冬眠間逐漸取代了記憶中任何一個Bucky的臉。他可以想像出任何一種肌肉牽動，任何一種介於兩者之間的表情，然後放在這個Bucky身上。  
  
然後仍然不是他。不會是他。他已經厭倦了想像。他想要活生生的，冷冰冰或著熱騰騰，會笑、會發怒、會追逐然後閃躲他的目光、會掩護並且依賴著他的Bucky。

  
Steve耐心等待著。  
  
  
  
  
「解凍程序完成。開始進行生體機能掃瞄。請問要強制喚醒嗎？喚醒程序中束帶將不會移除。」  
  
「不用強制喚醒。維持這樣的狀態，他多久會醒來？」  
  
「Barnes中士估計自然甦醒時間：十三分鐘。自然甦醒過程中束帶將不會移除。」  
  
  


 

  
  
他想起系統建造的時候，Bucky堅持必須繫著束帶醒來，就算他移除了金屬手臂也一樣。  
  


  
「Steve，九頭蛇應該跟你談談我的起床氣。我不希望那張因為我起床而死亡受傷的名單繼續加長。」  
  
  
「只有我可以喚醒你，而你不會傷到我。」  
  
  
「上次我從冷凍中醒來的時候，我對你開了三槍，你的頭腫到你媽都不會認識你。」Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，好像不習慣說那麼多話。「我醒來的瞬間，會以為你是九頭蛇。」  
  
  
「你不會，你會認出我。」  
  
  
  
面對Steve的固執，Bucky露出一絲哀傷的笑。  
  
  
「我總是會。可是不是在那個時候。Steve，我無法控制我醒來那一瞬間…是誰。那具沖壓機，記得嗎？況且九頭蛇的訓練可不是針對我的手臂。」  
  
  
「我不要你在束縛中醒來。」  
  
  
「我不是在束縛中醒來，」Bucky安靜地說。「我是在你身邊醒來。」  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
金屬艙微微傾斜三十度角，穩穩承接著Bucky的身體，他看上去像下一秒就會張開眼睛，從傾斜的平台上起身走出來。  
  
  
讀秒歸零。Steve等待著。  
  
  
Bucky緩緩張開了眼睛。  
  
  
聚焦的瞳孔快速掃過Steve的臉時，嘴角提起了一絲微笑。他閉上眼，像是還想再睡。  
  
  
  
苦澀的感覺快速湧入Steve的嘴巴裡。那朵微笑是毒，加深了他的決心。他要走到詛咒的中心，飲下那杯毒藥。  
  
然後無論發生什麼，他們會一起面對。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**「желание（渴望），」**

  
  
他聽見自己唸了出來，像練習過的很多遍那樣。  
  
九頭蛇是怎麼選擇詞彙的？Steve學會這個俄語單詞時，不曾感覺如此赤裸過，就像他從來不知道的某種情感，忽然化為實體，為他指出過往記憶所有可疑之處，為他指出每一首歌的意義，每一道快速交換的眼神，仔細控制的呼吸，暗處的血跡，所有他不曾明白只是憑空記得的線索，組織出一個答案，或是問題。  
  
  
  
**「ржавчина（生鏽），」**

  
  
Bucky忽然睜開眼，像是Steve剛剛發出的聲音，現在才進入了他的意識裡。他皺起眉頭，不確定地喊了他的名字。  
  


  
  
**「семнадцать（十七），」**  
  
Steve走到他的身邊，安撫性地點點頭，把手放在Bucky沒受傷那端的肩膀上。他記得那鎖骨的觸感，十七歲，科尼島的夏天，公共海灘是淺藍與粉紅色，那時他們幾乎一樣瘦，Bucky的笑容如白帆展開。  
  


  
  
**「рассвет（黎明），」**

  
  
他想起Bucky夜裡的低燒，總是發紅的眼角，著魔般凌厲的準星，瞄準鏡後的視線。他想起Bucky有時在黎明時歸來，脫下深色染血的制服，一聲不吭地鑽進他們的帳篷裡。  
  
  
  
  
**「печь（熔爐），девять（九），」**  
  
  
  
他不知道這些詞語對Bucky有何意義，可是現在它們在他身上引起劇烈的反應。Bucky在束帶之下掙扎著，眼底帶著強壓下的恐懼與試圖信任，他還沒清醒到完全掙脫對Steve的信任，卻也沒昏沉到任自己聽入那些指令。

  
  
「Steve，你在幹什麼？停止──」  
  


  
  
**「доброта（善良），」**

  
  
Steve輕輕壓制著Bucky的胸膛，感覺他在束帶下的身軀不斷掙扎反抗，體溫逐漸升高。他想擠出一個旁人描述美國隊長最好的笑容，告訴Bucky沒事的，相信我，我這麼做有我的理由，我會把你帶回來，像我們約定的那樣，我找到了解開九頭蛇洗腦的方法，我會把你帶回家，交給我，沒事的──

  
  
  
**「домой（回家），」**

 

  
  
可是他給不出那樣的笑容。而Bucky，無論是出於什麼原因，忽然明白了這點。他的驚愕與恐懼開始穿透意識，形成實質而劇烈的反抗。他用全身反抗著Steve，用所有還能調動的情緒重擊著Steve，盡可能地給予他破碎、絕望、罪惡或是無助的感覺。Steve開始感激關於束帶的提議，他在Bucky張嘴尖叫時，摀住了他的嘴。  
  
  
  
**「один（一），」**

  
  
在他一無所有的時候，他仍擁有Bucky。Steve嘲笑過去的自己那種信心，Bucky是他的一切──無論發生什麼，他們總是一起面對。  
  
  
他們必須一起面對。  
  


 

  
因為Steve已經無法獨自面對。  
  
  


  
  
  
**「грузовик（貨車）。」**

  
  
Bucky拿著他的盾，為他擋開那一槍。他看著Bucky掉下那一列貨車車廂，甚至沒有放下繩索，到深谷裡為他收屍。機艙撞入北冰洋的時候，他一心只想死。

  
他放開盾牌任由墜落，他讓冬兵完成他的任務。那三槍射穿了他的意志，他沒有辦法再騙自己無論如何冬兵都會記起他，而如果冬兵無法記起他，記得他們，他只想死。

  
他想讓他完成那個誓言，然後死在他的懷裡。

  
失去意識以前，他開始墜落。冬兵看著他，像他看著Bucky的墜落。

 

  
他很久以前就開始墜落了。直到現在，仍在墜落著。  
  
  


 

  
  
**「солдат（士兵），」** Steve附耳在冬兵身邊說。Bucky的淚剛好從那明晃晃的瞳底落下，所有掙扎忽然靜止於一種不自然的姿勢。

  
  
然後，他聽見了冬兵低沉的聲音。  
  


  
**「Готовый подчиняться。（準備接受任務。）」**  
  


  
  
  
  
Steve真真正正地感受到了周身的劇痛，就好像這具身體中的血清反噬著他、表達著不贊同以及抵抗。內心某個角落劇烈譴責著他，激勵他停手，要他相信一切總還有機會挽回。

  
  
但是他累了，他不想挽回。經過了七十多年，他內心的頑強終於侵蝕殆盡，他投降。

  
  
  
「士兵，你知道我是誰嗎？」

  
冬兵瞥了他一眼。「資產管理人。」

 

  
  
「你是否知道我的身分？」  
  
冬兵皺了皺眉，快速掃視他的臉。

  
「機密等級六，Steven Grant Rogers，美國隊長。」

  
  
「那麼你是誰？」  
  
「資產代號：冬兵。資產超越社會身分，不為任何一種社會身分限制。」  
  
「如果我說你不是呢？」  
  
「管理人可以任意指定社會身分，資產會視任務需要予以完成。」冬兵不帶感情地說。而情況與Steve蒐集到的資料相符。  
  


 

  
  
「你的新身分是James Buchannan Barnes, “Bucky” Barnes，你知道他是誰嗎？」  
  
  
冬兵遲疑了一下，點了點頭。「美國陸軍107中隊巴恩斯中士，咆哮突擊隊副隊長，1944年任務中失蹤，他是你──美國隊長──的終生摯友。」  
  
  
「是的，他是，」Steve從未覺得說話如此艱難。「但不只是這樣……他是……你是……美國隊長愛慕的對象，他渴望的人，他的影子，他的希望與絕望。」  
  
  
冬兵冷冷地看著Steve的話聲弱了下去。他眼中的冰冷，使Steve燃起勇氣。  
  
  
  
「你必須成為Bucky Barnes，你必須……」  
  


  
  
他要走到詛咒的中心，飲下那杯毒藥。  
  
  
「成為我的戀人。愛上我。」  
  
  
  
  
他想著他一生無時無刻不在勉強著Bucky，而Bucky甘之如飴。但在這世界加諸Bucky的眾惡之中，唯獨是他，作了這一件不可挽回不可原諒之事。  
  
  
冬兵宛如無色的眼眸倒映著Steve的臉。  
  
「什麼是愛？」  
  
  
在這世界加諸Bucky的眾惡之中，還可以有更多的惡與墜落。而在這麼多的惡與墜落之中，我是那個被選上的。而他，是被我推下去的。  
  
  
「這是你要去發掘的，士兵。」  
  
  
  
  
冬兵幾不可聞地歪了一下頭，像在思考。

  
「任務完成期限？」  
  
  
「Indefinitely.（無限期。）」  
  


 

  
  
說完後，Steve哀傷地笑了，從金屬艙旁的暗格裡抽出一管針劑，注入冬兵完好的那隻手臂。冬兵看著他，沒有反抗。  
  
  
  
「醒來後，你將不會記得這次彙報，不會記得這次甦醒，不會記得……資產管理人是誰。」  
  
  
冬兵的嘴角動了一下，看起來想要說什麼，最後任沉默吞沒了那句話。他的瞳孔逐漸放大，最終閉上眼睛，再度陷入了沉睡。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「放平恢復艙，然後解開他的束帶。」Steve對著虛空命令，他在金屬艙邊坐下，把臉埋在掌心裡。  
  
  
  
機械女聲再度響起，「奧菲歐指令已全數完成。是否刪除所有生理監測資料？」  
  
「所有資料，包括我的權限資料。」  
  
「已確認。」

 

  
  
  
  
機器將房間的光源調小，留下一盞溫暖的黃光，然後不再出聲。

  
Steve把臉從掌心中探出，看著沉睡中的摯友。他默默坐著，等待Bucky的醒來。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（待續）


	2. Vita del Mondo 人世

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醒來後的Bucky，新生命的第一個記憶。

2

Rosa del Ciel, Vita del Mondo

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky張開了眼睛。

  
  
暈黃的燈光從他的左邊透過來。燈下的剪影讓他回想起布魯克林的冬夜，積雪掩埋了骯髒的城市街道，只有雪下在雪上的寧靜與身邊人的腳步聲。

  
那時身邊的人，現在依舊在身邊。他逆著光，幾乎感覺到眼中曾有堅冰化成了水。  
  
──可是也許系統設計得太好，這次醒來是如此輕鬆，幾乎就是一場溫暖的夢到另一場更溫暖的夢，甚至感覺血液在體表已經循環了好一陣子的那種熱。  
  
他的心口在發熱，不受控制地跳動。這可是新鮮事，他想。  
  
  
  
好一陣子他忘記了自己在哪裡，只享受著黃光與剪影帶來的信任與安全的感覺──這種感覺他已經許久不曾有過，他已經許久不曾依賴過任何人了。這種溫暖與安全，甚至比入睡時還要確定與強烈。  
  
然後念頭一個個湧入，他想，該死的他得準備好。他睡了多久？他想起自願冬眠的原因──Steve找到方法制服他腦中的怪獸了嗎？Steve──  
  
  
  
他忽地坐起，胸口疼得怪異。束帶早已解開，但他訝異地回憶起它們牢牢陷入肌膚的觸感，就像他曾在這張台子上扭動掙扎。他扶著額，是不是漏了什麼，在他冬眠期間發生了什麼事──？  
  
  
  
「Stev──殿下，」

  
  
那道他以為是摯友的剪影，穩重地起身，在昏黃的燈光中，Bucky認出是Wakanda尊貴的皇室繼承人、他們的庇護者T’Challa。  
  
  
「你當尊稱他為陛下。」一名高大的光頭女性，帶著警戒從黑暗中現身。

  
「無妨。」T’Challa制止了她，身後數人立刻退回暗處。「巴恩斯中士，你醒了。」  
  
  


  
「是您喚醒了我？」他內心的警鈴大作，渾身一凜便進入了警戒狀態，但失去熟悉的手臂重量使他微微失去平衡。「Steve呢？發生了什麼事？」  
  
「無須憂慮，巴恩斯中士，是隊長喚醒了你。」T’Challa幾不可查地提起嘴角。「我收到電腦執行奧菲歐指令的通知，來到這裡遇見他，當時你尚未甦醒。隊長說他忘了件事要辦，等你作完檢查後就與你相會。」

 

  
  
隨著周身燈光漸漸明亮，T’Challa的臉孔也逐漸清楚。Bucky發現他的輪廓更成熟了些──脫去了初次交手時某種稚氣的凌厲，變得沉穩而圓熟。  
  
他記得這種似曾相識的感覺。就像從前每次冬眠醒來後，只有他的時間停滯，身邊的操作人員都多了些年紀，而從前那的金髮的資產管理人更是──  
  
他的腦袋忽然一陣劇痛，彷彿一個禁令。「我睡了多久？」  
  
  
  
「夠久了。」T’Challa忽然顯得謹慎。「……五年，四個月又七天。」  
  


  
「我睡了五年多？」Bucky睜大眼睛，「Steve中間都沒有叫醒我？」

  
「是有幾次，」T’Challa忽然迴避了他的目光，彷彿並不確定是否該由他來說明。「幾次危機，或者意外，你就在清醒邊緣。但是是的，隊長設法保護了你的睡眠。」  
  
  
  
這可讓七十幾年來備受忽視的個人意願被尊重到一個令人不快的程度。Bucky想。但他只是哼了一聲。  
  
  
  
T’Challa看出他忽然沉默的意涵，「無論如何，你需要身體檢查，然後慢慢恢復進食，醫療團隊為你量身打造了一套復原流程──過程中再簡報這段時間發生的事。其餘的復仇者正在趕來的途中，隊長稍後也會到恢復室──他很期盼看見你。」王國的主人頓了一頓。「他非常想見你。」  
  
  
  
想見我到都等不及我醒來就跑走了。Bucky在心裡揍了某個金髮小人。但他只是點點頭，任由醫療人員扶他走出自動調整的白色金屬艙。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
對於醒來後各種儀器加到身上取得讀數，Bucky早已習以為常，畢竟九頭蛇在過去七十多年中都是這麼做的──但美麗的護士與溫柔的詢問什麼的，這還真是頭一遭。  
  
  
他接過某種營養補充液（噁心的牛奶口味），抬起斷肢讓護士幫他換衣服（再冷酷也要記得對女士說謝謝），甚至在理髮師拿著剪刀靠近他時，都忍耐著讓這個陌生人進入了他的安全距離（雖然對方嚇得發抖的手讓他一度考慮奪剪的必要性）。  
  
  
T’Challa讓一個他未必想見但也許是最好的人選，為他簡報這五年他錯過的一切──Sam走進來時Bucky臉上的表情，想必立刻逗樂了Sam，因為他居然一面微笑一面走過來給了他一個簡單的擁抱。  
  
  
「我不記得我們有那麼熟。」他用他最冷酷的表情嚇阻他，但是Falcon顯然沒有被嚇到。  
  
「我們不熟。」Sam居然還 **捏了捏** 他的肩。「蜘蛛人現在跟我們配合得很好──以防你下次跟他打起來。」  
  
  
  
Sam對他說了很多事，資訊量幾乎有點太多，但這個快樂而忠誠的男人，確實很適合被派來說明那些複雜而驚心動魄的經歷。他彷彿知道Bucky迫切想知道什麼，所以在問題還沒有出口前便已經全部組織成有條理的回答。（「隊長視角，」Sam說。「就知道你會聽。」）  
  
過了一會兒，Bucky知道他只需要沉默地聽。  
  
Steve把不願簽署協定的復仇者救出，在世界各地潛行執行任務。Steve與Tony的暗中合作給了他們戰略上的優勢，直到某些官僚逼急了露出真面目，瓦干達陷入多次危機，還有那些變種人，外星人，更多的危機──在他睡著的時候，一如往常，世界又瀕臨毀滅了幾回，夾雜著一些嘲弄，許多關於復仇者的八卦，那些名字與故事原本對他沒有意義，可是這千絲萬縷都與隊長相繫，所以他耐著性子聽。  
  
  
等到事件逐漸轉換成人物情節與八卦消息，Bucky幾乎被這整個「回到人間」的過程搞得不耐煩了。他想像過去那樣，轉轉手臂讓冰霜掉落，然後就站起身去──不，他不做那些事了，他再度醒來就只是要，只是要──  
  
  
  
Bucky下意識舔舔嘴唇，目光移向門口，一頭金髮的高大身影正望向他。

 

  
  
**就只是要愛他。** 他聽見一個聲音冷冷地說，那麼違和，就好像真正的他仍然沉睡，體內的另一個人苦澀地接受了指令。他強壓下那種洶湧的暈眩感，「Steve──」  
  
  


  
是Steve，手中抱著一個金屬盒子，慢慢走過來。  
  
  
他臉上的表情，讓Sam愣了一下──Sam當然見過這五年多來所有的那些克制、悲傷或是盼望的表情，但是沒有一種設想是現在出現在隊長臉上的──愧疚？  
  
那個表情一閃即逝，站到Bucky身前時，Steve Rogers臉上的表情換成了純然的喜悅，像一本靜靜攤開的書。Sam向他點了點頭，帶著一旁的醫療團隊，悄悄退出了恢復室。  
  
  
  
  
「這是Tony要給你的。」他把盒子放在Bucky身邊的桌上，慢慢打開。一條金屬手臂，Steve將它拿起，看上去堅韌而輕盈。他觸到了某個開關，薄薄的虛擬影像生成在表面，看起來就像真正的人手。  
  
  
Bucky沒有看那隻手，只是牢牢地盯著Steve。  
  
  
「……某一年，機械軍團入侵瓦干達，他看到冬眠艙中的你──他看過了你的檔案──我想他是終於明白了，在他父母死亡的悲劇之下，你被剝奪的事物。」  
  
  
Bucky咬住了嘴唇，像是因為被稱為受害者而痛苦。  
  
  
「復仇者四散各地，我們在共同的目標上有默契，但是有些事情回不到從前了。我不知道他最終是否原諒了你……原諒了我們，但那次戰鬥之後，他送來了這個。」  
  
  
  
「你把我弄醒，」Bucky仍然瞪著Steve，「就是為了拿這玩意來弄哭我嗎？Rogers。」  
  
  
「看起來挺有效的，punk。」幾乎是哀傷的笑容掛上嘴角，Steve伸手劃過Bucky下眼瞼。一滴淚就直直從他的眼睛，落到了衣服上。  
  
  
  
「Jerk。」他下意識要把Steve拉進一個安撫的擁抱中──可是當他完好的右手環上Steve的頸項時，Steve的身體忽然僵硬了一下，還放在他臉上的手像是就要那樣將他推開──而他自己劇烈的心跳與內裡某種燒灼的感受，也幾乎讓他無法完成這個動作。  
  
  
Bucky力持穩定，將右手鬆鬆環上Steve的頸項，在心底大聲逼迫自己不要動。過了一會兒，彷彿確認了什麼似的，Steve才舉起雙手環住他。  
  
  
  
他把頭埋在Bucky胸口，彷彿負罪甚深，不敢抬起頭看他的臉。  
  
  
  
  
  
就只這麼一個簡單的動作，那個問題又回來了──那個從洞見計畫的戰艦躍下後，獨自一人探索生命中大段空白的兩年，Bucky不斷反覆尋找，希望能取回的記憶。  
  
  
  
或者根本沒有那段記憶。有的只是一個答案，或者一個問題。  
  
  
或者僅僅是……問出一個問題的勇氣。  
  
  
暈眩的感覺鋪天蓋地而來。冷凍什麼的，他想，這麼多年他還是沒適應這個。  
  
  
  
Steve悶悶的聲音從他的胸口響起。「我──很抱歉，真的，五年多──實在太久了，我早該──我不該──」  
  
  
「九頭蛇留在我腦子裡的東西還在，是嗎？」Bucky輕撫著Steve的金色短髮，覺得呼吸困難。「你該讓我繼續睡的。」  
  
  
「你睡著的時候，我們作了徹底的掃描，沒有手術的痕跡，沒有植入物，什麼都沒有──」Steve抬頭，然後彷彿被自己的痛苦灼傷般，迅速地低下頭。「Dr. Banner的理論是，那是……長期藥物控制，加上強烈的反覆心理暗示──可能還有催眠，還有其他我們所不了解的……操弄手法。我們已經收集到足夠的資料，可是不喚醒你，治療就無法開始。」  
  
  
  
沉默幾乎有質量，在兩人之間盤旋了好一陣子。  
  
  
  
「Buck，那些知道如何──如何傷害你的九頭蛇成員，人數越來越少，Kaprov的筆記本已經銷毀，知道有指令這回事的人寥寥可數──」Steve幾乎不敢看Bucky的臉。「你得──我不能──我別無選擇，這是我們最後的機會。」  
  
  
「……所以你就是要冒從背後被我一槍爆頭的風險，然後叫我去看心理醫生度過下半輩子是吧。」Bucky冷酷的聲音從頭上傳來。「我以為我們討論過這個。」  
  
  
Steve抬起頭來，靜靜看著Bucky。Steve的眼底有許多他不認識的東西，以及更多熟悉的東西。  
  
  
  
Bucky看見那憂慮、愧疚與痛苦，隨著時間烙印在Steve清澈的天藍色眼底。他的臉與記憶中不同了──他曾以為這樣的時間不會在超級戰士身上留下任何痕跡。Steve冷凍了七十多年，而他經歷了反反覆覆的冰凍與解凍，在這世上活過的時間應該比Steve多上許多──可是這時他再看Steve，就好像時鐘終於同步，他們一起走到了某個年歲，就好像這五年累積的憂慮與疲憊，一下子拖垮了Steve，終於也讓時間之手在他身上刻下傷痕。

 

  
他知道他永遠無法拒絕這個人──他也不曾想過要拒絕。  
  
  
金色短髮在他指間留下的觸感，短暫停留在意識中，那茫然瞬間的入侵，總是讓他分不清楚是現實、是回憶，還是欲望的實體。  
  
  


  
他的視線刷過Steve粉紅色乾燥的唇。  
  
  
  
他知道濕潤時它們嚐起來是什麼觸感。  
  
  
  
  
他曾經看見Steve墜落──在他對他說了那麼簡單那麼驚心動魄的話語之後，開始下墜，而那下墜的記憶與他自己的重疊，他幾乎是不假思索地跳下承接──完全忘了他完好的那手剛剛才折斷，幾乎無法保持平衡。  
  
  
  
  
他仍然是他的任務，冬兵想，任務內容是拯救這個人。  
  
永遠都要拯救這個人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
遠處有硝煙、如雨落下的金屬，水面上的火光，可是他只聽得見自己心裡的聲音，他不曾聽過自己心裡的聲音，那麼大聲，就像他自己親口說了出來。  
  
  
  
「 **你是我的任務。我必須完成我的任務。** 」冬兵在水中向著下沉的美國隊長說。  
  
  
  
  
他拉著他的扣帶，就好像他早已熟知這套制服，知道它以怎樣的結構包覆他的身體。血花在水中散逸開來，像一隻隻小小的魚。  
  
  
魚一一躍上岸，困在肺裡的積水從他口中流出。冬兵看著他臉上的傷，鐵絲劃過那好看的唇角。血已經止住，他知道──他確信他見過──這些傷很快會以肉眼可見的速度癒合。  
  
  
  
  
記憶像彈雨激起的小水花，爭先恐後地浮上表面。最初的畫面竟是這個男人嘴角的傷痕，深紅色的，淺紅色的，擦過傷口的以及沾染上的血。  
  
  
  
以及一種吻過之後傷痕便會隨之消失的既視感。  
  
  
  
所以他俯身，嘴唇刷過那對濕熱的唇瓣，最後輕輕啣住了唇上的傷口。  
  


 

  
  
  
  
他嘗到血、金屬、河水以及青草。  
  
  
我不記得這個。冬兵皺起眉，那傷痕也並未隨這一吻而消失。  
  
  
他覺得腦中一片混亂。那觸感入侵的瞬間，讓他分不清楚是現實、是回憶，還是某種深重到痛楚的渴望。  
  
  
  
  
他可以確定Steve對他說過的話，可以確定從天空墜落，可以確定癒合的傷口，都是曾經發生過的事。  
  
  
可是這個吻，是全新的，缺乏回憶的支撐，因而顯得脆弱。  
  
  
  
  
冬兵的腦中一片混亂，他需要藏匿，思索這整件事。  
  
  
可是在那之後，他從來就沒能想起來。  
  
  
  
  
  
他想過問清楚Steve那個問題，可是他又害怕知道答案。而現在距離他想問的那個Steve，又橫亙了五年多的時間。在血清發揮效用之後，這是他首次感覺生命短促。  
  
  
  
最終，Bucky嘆了一口氣。  
  
  
「……五年，夠久了。」他用前額抵住Steve的前額，試著止住腦中不斷湧出擴大的那種暈眩，像血花如紅色的小魚跳上岸。「辛苦你了。」  
  
  
  
Steve只是執拗地回抱著他，用力收緊了手臂。  
  
  
  
  
  
（待續）


	3. Cerberus 夢境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬眠醒來的Bucky，深陷夢境。

3

Cerberus

 

  
  
  
  
「你認得我。」  
  
  
  
他覺得雙腳無比沉重。  
  
他想逃，又不想逃。  
  
他想起他的訓練，他可以控制這個。  
  
  
  
「你是Steve，我在……博物館看過你的事情。」  
  
  
「你騙人。」眼前的男人是這麼地篤定，彷彿連他說謊的原因都知道得一清二楚。  
  
  
「你為什麼要救我？」  
  
  
彷彿連自己問題的答案也知道得一清二楚。  
  
  
  
因為你是我的任務。冬兵想。我的任務是──  
  
  
保護你。殺死你。拯救你。愛你。  
  
愛你。  
  
因為我愛你。  
  
什麼是愛？  
  
  
  
  
Bucky舉起槍，射穿了三面玻璃背後隱藏的敵人，他的眼睛卻從未離開那高大的金髮男人。金髮男人的視線也鎖著他的。  
  
「我不知道。」  
  
「你明明知道。」  
  
  
他咬住下唇。  
  
「你既然知道我的一切，又何必再問。」  
  
  
  
黑影不斷湧入，手中的子彈彷彿永遠打不完，他大跨步走近他身邊，一把將Steve拉到身後。他必須保護他。  
  
身後的男人卻將手環過他的胸膛，緊貼著他。  
  
  
「我想聽你親口說。」Steve的嘴唇擦過Bucky的耳廓，像黑暗之中劃亮一根火柴。他聞到硝煙。  
  
男人將他的下顎往斜後方扳，他的頸項扭成痛苦的姿態。然後他嚐到硝煙，金屬，與血。  
  
  
  
他向後伸手繞過男人的頸項，將他的面具扯下來丟在一邊，然後是背後的扣環，金屬落在地上，發出嗡嗡的鳴響。  
  
男人從後方整個覆蓋在他身上，下身緩緩由下而上，隔著衣褲滑過他的臀瓣。  
  
他記得這個。他應該寫到筆記本裡去。用俄文密語，一整段黑暗的章節，就算是羅曼諾夫也解不開的密語。  
  
  
  
  
**「別動，」** 他聽見Steve這麼命令，於是他憋住胸口那股灼熱的呼吸，沒有發出任何聲音。  
  
  
  
Steve將他壓向流理台，解開他的牛仔褲釦子。他感覺到臀部半暴露在空氣中，然後他感覺到油，從尾椎沿著臀縫流下。  
  
Bucky不自覺僵直了腰，更多的油快速地從隱密的部位流下，讓他深深感覺沾染。  
  
  
「別動，我不想弄傷你。」Steve一手警戒似地壓著他的尾椎，一手放下罐子。他聽見拉鍊的聲音，感覺Steve高熱的部位擦過他的臀縫，在穴口外來回滑動，用更多的油潤滑粗大的柱身。  
  
  
  
你不會弄傷我。他聽見那道灼熱的呼吸在口中說，但是他不確定自己是否說出來，或者Steve聽見了沒有。Bucky向後望去，Steve長長的睫毛垂下，激烈地顫動著。然後他抬起眼，像雪地的蒼狼一樣捕捉住Bucky──他真的咬住了他，在介於頸項與耳廓之間的地方。  
  
  
Bucky的眼前快速閃過一些畫面──他的副隊長制服。冬兵的戰鬥面罩。Steve緊得可笑的隊長制服，在他第一次手忙腳亂試圖找到那些束帶的去向、試圖剝下那身紅白藍色的制服時，他們兩個在營帳被糾纏的衣物絆倒，靠在對方身上格格地笑。  
  
  
然後他就感覺到了，Steve碩大無比的分身推進緊窄入口的感覺。他應該記得這個──Bucky舔了舔唇，他很確定沒有任何事物會讓他忘記這個，像雪崩前遠處隆隆的聲音，帶著征服一切的感覺。  
  
但他不記得這個。這是新的，缺乏回憶的支撐，讓他顫抖不已。  
  
  
「噓──穩住，」Steve的手仍壓著他的尾椎，於此同時他正一吋一吋侵入這具柔韌的身軀。Bucky感覺一切隨著油深入到裡面，他的核心，某個在他裡面但是不屬於他的部分。  
  
  
而他人類的那隻手居然還緊緊握著槍。  
  
某個時點上，那漫長的入侵過程實在太過，他緊握槍管賁張的金屬，想著是該放進口中含住，還是叫Steve拔出他該死的凶器，用槍操他。  
  
  
  
當那凶器終於全部推進來，Steve用雙手穩住他的髖骨，輕輕地調整他的臀部。他只覺得渾身緊繃，像被西伯利亞的大雪覆蓋──Steve撥開他的臀瓣，在尾椎上倒下更多油。  
  
他幾乎要為那油流下的軌跡尖叫起來。然後Steve就開始操他──順著那些油，緩慢但是堅定地操著他。他保持著穩定的速率，打樁一樣進入他的身體，像是某種前奏，彷彿操開他只是前戲的一部份，而其他那些通通可以省略，在他們繼續下去之前，操開他是唯一要緊的事。  
  
  
硝煙已經散去，取而代之的是空氣中鮮血、橄欖油、以及濃烈的性愛味道。  
  
  
他們有自己的速度，Steve毫不留情地將自己撞入Bucky濕熱的甬道，順著油的線條放開賁張的血脈。隨著速度加快，Bucky溫暖的內裡被操得更開，在某一點上，他的脖頸向後痙攣般顫動了一下，然後緊繃的什麼，就從中心的某處完全放鬆了控制。他被完全打了開來。  
  
Steve像在等待著這一刻。他發出一聲低吼，將雙手從佈滿紅痕的臀瓣移開，壓住Bucky的雙手。然後咬住他的後頸，只用腰臀的力量，更快更深地操著他。  
  
  
「不要……在這裡……到床上……去。」  
  
  
「你知道我是誰。」Steve的聲音充滿了黑暗，將他反轉過來，重新操入他。火熱的柱身一下又一下深重地貫穿Bucky，擦過他身體深處的一點，像是折磨，又是拷問。「說出來。」  
  
  
「你是美國隊長。我在史密森尼學會的展覽上看過你。」  
  
拷問仍在繼續。  
  
  
「你是Steve Rogers。他們給你注射血清，讓你上前線。」  
  
  
「說出來，不要抵抗，」Steve吻咬著他的唇，聲音裡濃厚的支配欲。「Buck。」  
  
  
「隊長。 **長官，** 」他狂亂地在服從與本能間切換。「我不能──」  
  
  
**「士兵，」** 他聽見那個黑暗的名字。「你歸我使用──我正在使用你。無論你做了什麼，我都會接住你。」  
  
  
  
他像他承諾的那樣使用著他──絲毫不照顧他身前昂揚又因射出而愉悅軟垂的分身──漫不經心地擦過他的前列腺──像是滑出車道的煞車，留下混亂又甜蜜的輾痕。  
  
  
冬兵的意識在快感與痛楚間掙扎，痛楚是他的友軍，快感則如此陌生。「你是我的任務，而我的任務是──」  
  
  
  
他看著左下臂在雪地中拖行，他與他的隊長，如血一樣漫長的分離，蜿蜒過整片雪原，又攀爬過整座沙漠，倒映在湖水上的火光，彈雨落下，打在他的隊長好看的嘴角上。  
  
  
他吻了那濕潤的唇瓣，苦澀地想著傷痕並未因這一吻而消失。  
  
  
「你是Steve，」他聽見自己這麼說，看見那天藍色的雙眸染上湖水的深綠，倒映著一張陌生的臉。他自己的臉，冬兵的臉。「我認得你。」  
  
  


 

 

  
  
「我認得你。」他從渾身冷汗中驚醒，不快地發現自己正隔著棉被將Steve壓在他身下，他人類的那隻手緊扣住Steve的頸項，衣著完整的身軀正張揚地勃起。  
  
  
Steve只是安靜地躺著，天藍色的雙眸染上湖水的深綠，映著Bucky的臉。他顯得如此順從，像是無論如何都會接受一切。  
  
  
「你知道我是誰。」Steve著魔般望著他。 **「你為什麼要救我？」**  
  
  


  
  
因為我……  
  
他聽見那道灼熱的呼吸在口中低吟。  
  
答案就在那裡。  
  
  
但Bucky起身離開房間時，什麼也沒有說出口。  
  


 

 

 

  
  
(待續)


	4. L'Inferno  冥府

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 墜下山崖後，Bucky被鑿沉的瞬間。

4

  
L'Inferno

  
  
  
  
  
他在鏡中看著自己的臉。  
  
那是一張陌生人的臉。  
  
  
在他獨自追尋記憶的那兩年，他也無數次這樣做過。在搗毀一個又一個九頭蛇的基地之後，如果有一整個晚上，如果他想起更多，他會在安全屋的浴室洗一個長長的熱水澡，然後長久看著自己。  
  
  
他會把腦後的頭髮揪住，看著自己短髮的模樣。那太年輕、太脆弱，他不喜歡這張臉一望可知的單純。  
  
會懷抱希望、仍然信任人，如此輕易被滲透、被看穿弱點，被擊沉。  
  
他不需要這樣的Barnes中士，他也很高興自己不再是。他保留那些青春回憶──Steve總是與他一起──可是很長一段時間裡，他認為想起那些是錯誤。  
  
孱弱的身體，無邪的少年時光，大戰前的黃金年代。他不願意用破碎的手去碰觸，那就好像用劣質奶精加入醇厚的咖啡，絕不能攪混。  
  
  
  
  
在逐漸回想起來的事情中，最教他不能原諒自己的，是當身分崩潰、本我傾巢而出時，露出的那頭野獸。  
  
他認為那才是他的本質。  
  
名為冬兵的野獸，深沉、冷酷、高效、權謀，行動迅速，為達目的不擇手段，只求完成任務。  
  
更多更艱難的任務。九頭蛇曾經利用這一點，改造他、型塑整個年代。  
  
  
  
  
他剛剛脫離九頭蛇掌握時，在華盛頓郊區的安全屋裡，他記起自己被鑿沉的那個瞬間。  
  
  
  
雖然有納粹的研究成果與蘇俄的資源，一開始九頭蛇還沒有足夠的技術改造他，在摔落山崖、喪失大部份的記憶後，他們將他冰凍了十多年。  
  
然後Zola博士的實驗繼續。他們用整個戰俘營，在他面前演了一齣逃亡大戲，告訴他，他搞錯了，美國隊長是一個虛構的角色，不會來救他。他們告訴他，他是出生在30年代的人，看著美國隊長的漫畫長大，告訴他咆哮突擊隊的一切都是他的想像，世界陷入曠日廢時的戰爭，而他只是個飽受折磨的平凡美國軍人。  
  
當他聽見美國隊長是一個虛構的人物時，他記得自己鬆了一口氣。  
  
  
  
他被交付秘密任務，盟軍需要他滲透蘇俄及其衛星國，他會是同盟國最強力的資產。他學習得很快──狙擊與刺殺原本就是他的強項，戰爭期間也沒有少做過；他迅速掌握了那些間諜技巧，數種語言，徒手折斷骨頭的方法，匕首在他手中圓熟地翻轉。  
  
  
  
他們定時給他服用藥丸（「治療你記憶缺失的後遺症，」偽裝成中情局特務的聯絡人說，「否則額葉切除術等著你。」），要他假裝服從俄國人──畢竟那就是整個故事的目的，不是嗎？美麗的寄生蟲，寄生在神盾局也寄生在KGB之下。有誰會想到自己的資產是個間諜？  
  
俄國人鍛鍊他的肉體，九頭蛇改造他的精神。從虛構的設定與錯誤的動機出發，你會很驚訝人可以做到什麼。  
  
  
  
  
  
他花了一年時間完成訓練，直到某天他的聯絡人被真正的中情局特務逮到，沒有把藥丸送到他手上。  
  
  
  
他記得那是1959年的9月，莫斯科市郊正迎來漫長的冬季。他遠眺霜色的天空，Steve帶著血汙與擦傷的臉，就這麼冒了出來。一瞬間，所有疑問與記憶浮上海面，像正面撞上巍峨聳立的冰山。  
  
  
  
  
他想盡辦法逃出了「機構」。他必須回到Steve身邊。俄國人將他訓練得很好，他一路逃到了黑海邊上。他計畫渡海進入土耳其，回到北約國家。  
  
可是就在喬治亞邊境的小港口，等著他的船時，Bucky在地下反抗軍的屋子裡，聽見了VOA的短波廣播。  
  
  
「美國隊長紀念特輯」，懷念這位具有高尚情操的戰爭英雄，1945年的悲劇性墜落。  
  
  
他當然也聽見了他自己的死亡──那都是十五年前的事了。可是Steve死亡的消息是全新的，將他的意識撕裂了一個大洞。  
  
  
  
  
  
他曾以為Steve有了血清便不會死──至少在他老死之前不會──逃亡中支撐他的就是這個念頭。他可以再與Steve併肩作戰，他們的立足點終於平等，這一次他甚至有足夠的能力可以保護他。  
  
  
  
那個布魯克林來的小子，打架從來不曉得跑。那可是戰爭，不是街頭。  
  
  
  
他失魂落魄地上了船，一時之間不知道自己身在何處。  
  
  
  
  
  
船在午夜駛離岸邊一陣子後，船艙被人鑿穿一個大洞。冰冷的黑海海水開始湧入，他看著那個洞，覺得湧進來的海水就是Steve死亡的消息，而他沒有辦法抵禦這個。  
  
  
  
關於Steve的記憶如海水般噴湧而出，他在其中下沉。  
  
  
  
  
他在漆黑的船艙裡想著北冰洋的海水。想著Steve到死都不知道他活著。  
  
有差別嗎？對於Steve而言，他也已經死了。  
  
  
  
他全心全意沉浸在火車事故的前一晚，拂曉到來之前，他們是這個廣大的世界中曾經相依的鬼魂。  
  
  
  
  
  
偽裝成船夫的九頭蛇特務將他毒昏。再醒來時，身在基輔的基地裡，九頭蛇輕而易舉地攻破了他的心防。  
  
他們說：美國隊長遺棄了你。他自己也死了，永遠不會來救你。  
  
  
  
正因為他們說的都是事實──那就是他被鑿沉的瞬間，他放任自己被摧毀的開始。  
  
  
  
  
  
九頭蛇把構成Bucky Barnes的一切徹底拆解，依序抹除，用藥物與反覆洗腦剝奪了他的記憶與名字。  
  
然後他們重新塑造他。歷任資產管理人，用冷靜的頭腦與無懈可擊的說服力，在他廣袤的意識荒原灑下有毒的種子，在他面前反向揭開世界史。  
  
  
這一套嚴格來說不怎麼有效，可是已經足夠在使用期限內讓他閉嘴，專注於任務不問問題。  
  
在他前半生失敗的任務、隨之而來的懲罰與罪惡、絕望人格的殘骸之中，那頭野獸靜靜佇立著。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他從來不需要名字。第一次聽見有人稱他為冬兵時，他皺起眉頭。  
  
名字是用以區別。可是除了這頭野獸之外，冰原之上別無其他。  
  
  
  
  
九頭蛇為他建立了一套高效率的標準程序。解凍，洗腦，武裝，使用，回收，洗腦，冷凍，數十次的暗殺，大同小異的佈署與撤退計畫，反覆長達五十年。  
  
冬兵生存，在一切之上。他不需要知道自己是個人或是兵器，他睜開眼睛只為完成任務。  
  
他是歷史之鬼。他們將他慎重收藏，不讓外面的世界影響他的狀態。  
  
  
  
  
偶爾，等待九頭蛇將他回收時，冬兵會看著天空。任務令他覺得飢渴，他覺得始終有一個任務未完成。  
  
他想不起來，只是憤怒著。  
  
他一直很憤怒，九頭蛇的洗腦從沒將那任務失敗的感覺抹去。  
  
直到他遇見Steve，想起他的任務──  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他沒有保護好他，也沒有殺掉他。  
  
  
  
他總是失敗的任務現在正透過浴室的鏡子，以一種他不理解的神情望著他。  
  
  
  
  
  
解凍過後的幾晚，Bucky一直作著扭曲的夢，就好像裡面那隻野獸抗議著該醒來的人不是他。他警告過Steve不要一早出現在他的床前，可能會被失手誤傷，並且以此繼續拒絕裝上Stark研發的手臂。  
  
  
  
  
Steve只是聳聳肩，根本沒聽進去。  
  
  
  
「這是Cap在你冬眠期間建立的習慣，一時半刻改不掉。」Sam某次鍛鍊完後向他解釋。「他每天早上要跟你說早安，睡前要跟你說晚安。誰知道美國隊長就是個小男孩。」  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky接過身後Steve遞來的毛巾，將臉上的水擦去。  
  
他已經冷靜下來。早上的夢就算再真實，也就是個夢，他無須為此感到心慌意亂，也絕對不需要跟Steve討論。  
  
但他可以感覺到，那頭野獸還在，透過鏡子打量著他，與他身後的人。  
  
  
  
「因為你就是個白痴，打架從來不曉得跑。那可是戰爭，不是布魯克林的街頭。」  
  
Bucky聽見自己沒頭沒尾地抱怨了出來。作為一天開始的宣告，讓Steve愣了一下。  
  
  
  
「你夢到了戰爭？」  
  
  
「我厭倦了在夢中還要拯救你，Stevie小姑娘，」他毫不猶豫地將他推向門外。「現在滾出我的浴室。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(待續)


	5. Hades  冥王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve協助Bucky重建回憶－－以及其他亟待重建的事物。

5

Hades

 

  
  
  
  
對於曾經失去記憶的人而言，事件就像寶石，他們必須定期依序清點，確認自己真的失而復得。  
  
那就是為什麼Bucky的日記本裡，一再重覆著這些事件，然後添上更多的日期、事件與人名等細節，循環反覆。  
  
  
從軍、被俘、戰場、墜落、訓練、逃亡、改造。  
任務的地點、死傷、手法、關係人。  
1963年，德州。  
1968年，田納西。  
1971年，蒙古。  
1977年，西德。1979年，韓國。1987年，柏林。1991年……  
  
  
  
Steve偷偷打量著埋在檔案與日記堆裡的Bucky。他很專心地釐清1945年後發生的事。  
  


  
他知道Bucky在編寫冬兵的任務紀錄。Bucky很冷靜地、條理分明地在整理，盡量不讓情緒耽擱他的進度。他把它當作一件任務在作，像是交代了前半生，下半生才能繼續開始。  
  
Natasha從世界各地傳回的任務檔案與研究報告，加快了推理的過程。而Steve從Sharon處取得的不只是Bucky被沒收日記的副本，也包括拷問Zemo所得到的提示（Steve不快地發現這七十年來Bucky的行蹤，世界上好像就屬他知道的最少）。  
  
  
逃亡期間，日記本顯然不是Bucky認為安全的地方，先前裡頭用不同語言寫滿密語，連字跡都刻意變造過。Steve只能從數字、夾頁的剪報與照片中，推測他記起了些什麼。  
  
  
Steve承認讀過那些日記，似乎並沒有使Bucky感到任何困擾，上世紀初人們的隱私定義與現代人不同。更何況──  
  
「反正你也看不懂。」Bucky聳聳肩。  
  
  
Steve很想為他上關於今日世界翻譯科技的一課。但說實在話，就算有了掃描辨識，大部分密語他確實解不開。  
  
一朵微小的得意浮現在Bucky嘴角又消逝。Steve讀得懂這個。  
  
事實上文字之外的Bucky他確實更能讀懂。  
  
  
  
比方說，走進Bucky在布加勒斯特的公寓時，他馬上就知道他記得些什麼。  
  


  
Steve不假思索就直直走向廚房，在應該是餐具櫥而放了冰箱的地方，找到了筆記本，裡面夾著史密森尼學會禮品店中販售的，Bucky年輕時聲音剪輯的卡片、咆哮突擊隊的照片，還有他自己的照片。

  
  
這間房子在他面前沒有秘密。雖然四面落地窗糊上了報紙，那一切家具與陳設的相對位置，都是他在母親死後，所繼承布魯克林老公寓裡的位置。

  
他們曾在那棟老公寓裡，把所有的椅墊搬到地板上，消磨一個又一個午後時光。──就在那間安全屋裡，那張放在地上的床墊的位置。

  
所以當Bucky站在他身後，對他說我在博物館看過你時，Steve馬上知道他在說謊。

 

  
  
布加勒斯特集體住宅一隅的安全屋裡，突擊隊破門而入前的時刻，儘管色調、氣味完全不同，那模糊又殘破的生活感，反而正確捕捉了他們曾共有的某個時空。不充裕的物質，真實存在的兩個人，讓Steve一瞬間以為自己回到1940年代布魯克林的家。也令他想起Bucky掀開營帳時，那種熟悉又明亮的感覺。  
  
  
  
他從來沒有告訴過Bucky這個。一方面是因為Steve不想使他尷尬或是惹惱他，一方面是，他要靜靜享受這個時刻。  
  
Bucky跟他同在一個空間。沒有迴避、沒有閃躲，終於允許Steve與他一起解謎。  
  
他感激Bucky默許他參與這整個記憶重建過程，就好像並不害怕在他面前展現脆弱的一面。  
  


  
  
在沒有任務的時候，Steve與Bucky的一天就是：晨跑（Sam嚴正拒絕繼續當砲灰）、鍛鍊（Bucky經常納悶結束之後訓練場旁為什麼都沒有人）、份量很大但內容有點不對的早午餐（「在我們那個年代，布魯克林與紐約是兩回事」）、訓練別人（Sam現在知道當Natasha說「冬兵訓練過她」是什麼意思了。就是字面上那麼嚇人。），然後下午四點，Bucky會在他們共有的公寓客廳坐下，一路追溯回憶直到晚餐時間。

  
T’Challa設法說服了Bucky，在清醒的時間裡裝上Tony研發的手臂（「你知道，Barnes中士，我國的礦產也出了一點力。」）。所以現在Steve經常可以看到的風景是：Bucky窩在沙發中間，一手捧著stark-pad，一手在散落的日記與檔案間翻找。  
  
  
Bucky對回憶的區分與方式有嚴格的堅持。對於墜落山崖之後發生的事，他並不介意用各種資料去佐證那些任務細節。可是墜落之前發生的事，他堅持要自己想起來，不准Steve給任何提示。  
  
而Steve會在Bucky身邊，畫畫，讀書，做一切可以延長待在他身邊的事（包括剪指甲、擦皮鞋，以及可疑的縫紉）。然後在Bucky主動開口的時候，回答他的問題。  
  
Steve也會問他問題，尤其是逃亡期間的事。  
  
  
  
「你第一件想起的事是什麼？」  
  
「你。」Bucky頭也不抬地老實回答。  
  
「這我知道，否則你不必拉我上岸。」Steve把臉埋在書裡，像是Bucky直白的回答讓他有些難為情。「我是說，你記得關於我的什麼事？」  
  
  
Bucky終於從檔案中抬起看他。遲疑了一會兒，像是在選擇用語。「你的傷痕消失的速度。」  
「喔，那很快。你記得這個？」  
  
「還不夠快。」Bucky低下頭。Steve認為他還在為打傷了他而歉疚。  
「你經常受傷。」  
  


  
Steve注意到這是一個肯定句，而不是疑問句。  
  
  
他丟下書本，走到Bucky身前的地板上坐了下來。  
  
  
「那可能是因為你總是會幫我治療，Buck。」Steve笑得溫暖。  
  


 

  
  
「我有一個記憶……」Bucky舔了舔唇，似乎不確定是否該說出來讓當事人確認。  
  
  
「你在我面前，用軍刀割開手掌，然後說你的身體不像從前那麼弱了，這樣的傷馬上就會好。傷口的血馬上就止了，隔天早上只剩下淡淡的粉紅色的疤。」  
  
「這是真的。」Steve凝視著Bucky。「你……對我注射血清這件事情很緊張。就算親眼看過了血清的力量，看到我受傷還是難以接受。我只好證明給你看。」  
  
「你沒有什麼需要證明的。」Bucky不假思索地回答。隔了一會兒，「喔，我對你說過這句話。」  
  
  
  
這忽然提醒了Steve，自己對Bucky被實驗的事情，從未等同地放在心上。  
  


  
許多個晚上，身為咆哮突擊隊副隊長的Bucky消失在被佔領區的邊緣，執行他們不敢大聲說出來而歷史絕對不會記載的任務。Steve只知道天亮需要拔營的時候，Bucky還是可以精神奕奕地跟上。  
  
超級士兵需要的睡眠很少。早在1943年，他就應該注意到這一點，並且視之為Zola實驗的警告。  
  
還有Bucky夜裡那些低燒，剛回到營區時的短暫失憶──他將之解釋為被俘歸來的創傷感與戰場上的心理壓力。現在想起來，Zola早就開始準備「製造」冬兵。  
  
Bucky跟他談過被俘期間Zola做過些什麼──但他始終沒有留心聽。當時他是不是對於自己新取得的力量過分滿意，以至於忽略了那麼多重要的線索？  
  
  
  
Steve傷感地望著他。  
  
「跟我說說你逃亡期間的事。」  
  
Bucky把大姆指放在Steve緊皺的眉間。Steve從小就是個想太多的孩子，在他們十幾歲的時候，他就經常這樣做。  
  
  
  
「在……戰艦墜落之後，」（「你把我拖上岸之後」Steve提醒。Bucky給了他一個「不要打斷我」的瞪視，）「我回到國際儲備銀行的金庫，摧毀那台洗腦機。在我準備殺死九頭蛇那些操作人員的時候，」他頓了頓。「他們臉上的恐懼讓我想起了某些被害人的臉孔。我知道我……不能再殺人，只好打暈他們。」  
  
「整個特區都很亂，我在郊區的安全屋住了一陣子，養傷，去看史密森尼學會的展覽。」他笑了一下，「老天爺，他們甚至還給我闢了一個專區。」  
  
「你應得的，Bucky。」Steve笑得有點壞心眼。  
  
「我還沒死好嗎。」Bucky白了他一眼。「總之，看完那個展覽的當晚，我作了很多夢。以前在九頭蛇那裡，我從不作夢的。我想釐清一些事情，所以去了幾次。」  
  
「我早該想到去那裏等你。」Steve有些沮喪。「當我想念你、想念突擊隊的時候，也會去那裏看看。」  
  
「現在除非你需要那件制服──」Bucky格格笑，讓Steve很想咬他的臉頰。  
  
  
  
「總之，我在郊區待了三個月，又在東岸待了一陣子。我去了布魯克林，去了McKoy基地，」Bucky面色平靜地投下震撼彈。「還去看了我妹妹。」  
  
「不可能，」Steve非常震驚。「我有去拜訪Rebecca，她不可能什麼都不告訴我。」  
  
「她已經八十多歲了，Steve，貨真價實的八十多歲，她能承受這個，必要時也能騙騙美國隊長。」Bucky抿了一下唇。「我還去看了Dum Dum，但他不認得我了。」  
  
  
「看起來每一個還在世可能認識你的人，你都拜訪過了。」  
  
Steve的嘴裡有些苦澀，甚至不費心遮掩隱藏在底下的想法。  
  
  
  
  
「我沒有去拜訪Peggy Carter。」Bucky安靜地說。「我怕在那裡遇見你。」  
  
  
  
Steve覺得痛了一下。「所以你寧可參觀美國隊長的展覽，也不願意見到本人。」  
  
Bucky盯著他，彷彿Steve下了一個荒謬的結論。過了一會兒，他才開口。  
  
「我當然有去看你。只是沒有留下痕跡。」  
  
  
  
你不需要留下痕跡，Steve想，我只是需要知道你有來。  
  
  
  
  
「隨著記起的事越來越多，我發現我需要去一趟歐洲──主要是俄國與東歐境內的九頭蛇基地。你找到我的時候，我剛在布加勒斯特定下來，住了快三個月。」  
  
「為什麼是布加勒斯特？」  
  
「之前的獨裁者西奧賽斯古跟俄國人不對盤，他們不讓羅馬尼亞人知道冬兵的存在。我在那裡沒有『歷史』。」Bucky嘆了一口氣。「接下來的事，你就都知道了。」  
  
  
  
  
  
彷彿氣力放盡，Bucky茫然地倒掛在沙發上（他好像認為血液集中腦部有助回復記憶連結），望著窗外的天空。Steve仍然坐在沙發旁的地上，把頭向後仰，靠在Bucky的肩上。  
  
  
其實這樣已經令他心滿意足，彷彿內心深處想要的全部，也不過就是這樣普通的生活。  
  
Bucky在身邊，會笑會呼吸的生活。  
  
  
  
  
  
他漫不經心地摸過Bucky下頷的線條，還有那些又逐漸茂盛起來的鬍渣。  
  
「你覺得你什麼時候會全部想起來？」  
  
  
  
「很快。我只是……不確定是不是該全部想起來。不確定想起來的哪些是真的。」  
  
  
  
  
Steve咀嚼著這句話。  
  
  
  
  
「我可以幫你。」  
  
「……你也可能為了保護我而騙我。」Bucky的喉結在Steve掌心震動。忽然，他轉過頭來看Steve。「你會騙我嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
Steve的手僵在他的下顎。  
  
「你知道我不…，」他的聲音有些顫抖，話也沒有說完。  
  
  
  
  
但Bucky沒有追問。他清澈的眼睛鎖著Steve的視線。  
  
  
  
  
「我相信你。」最後他輕輕地說。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve覺得快要被自己的罪惡感窒息，必須站起來做些什麼。所以他一邊說「你該刮鬍子了」，一邊走向浴室。  
  
  
「我不用電動刮鬍刀。」Bucky的聲音悶悶的。  
  
「我知道。」他帶著亮晃晃的剃刀、刮鬍霜與白色毛巾回來。Bucky倒掛在沙發上沒動，微微仰起頭，好像就要以那樣的姿勢讓他服務。  
  
  
  
Steve費了非常大的努力，才把注意力從Bucky不經意露出的緊實腰線移開。  
  
  
他用鈍的那端在Bucky的脖子上比劃了一下。「你這個懶鬼。從沙發上下來。」  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky翻了一個圈，坐到客廳的地上。地上散落著靠墊、檔案、紙張、杯子，他將它們推開。  
  
Steve將刮鬍霜刷上Bucky的臉與下巴，好像已經如此做過許多次。他一笑，展開剃刀，熟練地沿著Bucky的右臉線條下滑。  
  
  
Bucky看著他嘴角的笑容，覺得胸口一陣灼熱。  
  
  
他抬起頭，將無防備的脖子與喉管完全暴露在Steve面前。Steve頓了一下，然後繼續用富有信心的力道帶領著他。Steve溫熱的呼吸近在咫尺，輕輕貼著他頸項間敏感的皮膚。  
  
  
  
他們配合得極好──Bucky就是知道什麼時候應該順著Steve的手部線條滑過哪處。  
  
這一點在他們前往西伯利亞時──也許更早？──Bucky就發現了。他的身體總是比意識更快知道Steve的反應，他手中的槍總是早一步瞄準Steve身前或身後的威脅。  
  
  
  
所以當左頰靠近嘴角的地方感到一陣細微的刺痛時，他根本沒想過Steve有任何劃傷他的可能。在濕熱的液體從臉上流下前，首先感覺到的是另一個更濕熱的東西。  
  
  
那是Steve的舌頭。  
  
  
Steve正舔吻著他的傷口。  
  
  
  
彷彿意識到疑問的視線，Steve從這個動作中回神時臉整個紅了，欲蓋彌彰似地用手指沾了沾自己的口水，從細微的傷口上劃過。  
  
「超級士兵血清，」他聳聳肩。「消毒，有助癒合，什麼的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
**（一種吻過之後傷痕便會隨之消失的既視感。）**  
  
  
**（那不是Steve的傷口，是他自己的傷口。）**  
  
  
  
  
  
「這個，」他盯著Steve唇舌染上的豔紅。「以前發生過。」  
  
  
  
Steve身體一動，像猶豫著什麼。可是Bucky比他更快，俐落地翻身，將他壓制在沙發與地板之間。  
  
Steve仰頭看他，好一陣子，他們掙扎著推落的一瞬，喘息粗重。  
  
  
  
然後極其突然地，Bucky用自己的下身重重輾過Steve的下身，毫不意外地感到兩人都已勃起。Steve呻吟了一聲，向後弓起美麗的頸部線條，高熱的堅硬隔著衣物抵住下身，像燧石擦出火光。  
  
  
  
「這個以前也發生過？」Bucky的聲音無比沙啞低沉。  
  
  
「……我們只是，」Steve迴避著他灼熱的視線。「朋友，協助處理對方的性欲問題。」  
  
  
「你騙人。」Bucky激烈地回答，幾乎像Steve在他布加勒斯特的公寓裡一樣篤定。他的手抓住沙發，牢牢鎖在Steve身側，近乎拷問。「你會對我說謊嗎，Steve？」  
  
  
「你的感覺我無法替你回答，」濃重的情欲讓Steve的瞳孔轉暗，Bucky想著自己看上去一定也一樣。「我寧願你自己想起來。」  
  
  
「我不需要想起來。」他把Steve的呼吸全數掠奪進自己的口中，再用全身覆蓋住他的顫抖。「我知道，這是真的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（待續）


	6. Light Given in Soul  甦生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve等了快八十年－－但他毫不介意。
> 
> 附贈小甜餅一枚。

6

  
Wherefore is light given to him that is in misery, and life unto the bitter in soul-- Job 3:20  


  
  
  
  
「我絕不會在這張沙發上操你，」Steve從一個長長的深吻中抬起頭來換氣，「Sam有公寓鑰匙，他可能會開門進來。」

  
「你他媽的為什麼要把鑰匙給他，」Bucky很忙，非常忙──他正忙著解開Steve的褲帶，忙亂中鬆緊繩打成了死結，但是什麼都無法阻擋他繼續偷走許多吻。

  
「而且為什麼會是你來操我？隊長，你的好士兵」他頓了一下，這個憑空冒出來的詞讓他甜蜜又混亂，「決定要在他的床上操你。現在。馬上。」  
  
  
  
Barnes中士總是說到做到。  
  
  
  
Steve激烈地回吻Bucky，而後者正不耐煩地將他推向自己房間裡的大床。糾纏的兩人好不容易走過去，發現床上堆滿了待洗衣物與文件。  
  
「我的，」Steve更正，Bucky舔了舔紅腫的嘴唇，幾乎有些暴力地將Steve拉進走廊的另一端的房間。他環視四周。很整齊，可是沒有必要，這兒即將淪為戰場。  
  
  
  
  
他將Steve丟上床時，兩人的體重立刻讓傢俱移了位，這讓Steve止不住大笑。他壓上Steve，試圖將最後幾件衣物從他們的身上撕去，可惜成效不彰。  
  
「我想念我的舊手臂。」Bucky挫敗地呻吟著。  
  
  
Steve從床上坐起身，扣住了他的雙手手腕，緩慢又有耐心地除去隔在兩人間的衣物，視線沒有離開過Bucky的臉。等到兩人渾身赤裸地坐在衣服、床單與棉被之間，他把Bucky的頭拉近，將散落的髮絲別到耳後，然後開始溫柔地親吻他。  
  
  
  
「你引誘我。」Bucky佯怒回咬Steve豐潤的下唇，迫不及待地將他們的下體摩擦在一起，立刻引發高熱的驚喘。  
  
「我只是在做Barnes中士通常做的工作。」Steve不甘示弱啃著Bucky下顎有力的線條。「所以現在，你是要繼續談心還是像你所說那樣操我？」  
  
  
  
「老天啊，Steve，注意語言，」Bucky笑著將他按向床鋪，「那個循規蹈矩的聖人Rogers到哪裡去了？一進入21世紀你就學會了F開頭的字？」他用慵懶的布魯克林口音，慢條斯理地說出這些話，一面用人類的那隻手握住Steve的性器快速捋動。  
  
  
Steve覺得自己快要瘋了，但是他掙脫不開。他太想要這個了。賁張的肌肉泛起粉紅色。他從睫毛的縫隙望著Bucky，撐在床邊的金屬手臂反射著窗外的夕陽，跟他一樣深陷情慾裡。他回握住Bucky的下身，雙手立刻被拍開、引導到身後固定住。  
  
  
「待在這裡別動。」Bucky將兩個枕頭墊在他的腰後，讓他半躺半坐在床邊。對他發號施令的Bucky性感極了，Steve混亂地想，乖乖待著被分開了雙腿，露出最隱密的部位。  
  
  
Steve抖動了一下，缺乏關注的下身因為暴露感而高高聳立著。窗外的斜陽將最後一絲光芒灑落他蜜色的皮膚與壯實的手臂，全身泛著金光。  
  
  
Bucky想，洗腦再多次，我怎麼可能忘記這個。  
  
  
「你該看看自己，Steve，」他啃咬著Steve的膝蓋內側，然後舔過他的胸膛，一邊讓金屬手指刷過他的陰囊，一面在頸項間落下更多的吻。「你如此完美。」  
  
  
然後他深深地含入Steve的陰莖，雙手在他的膝蓋與狹窄的腰身之間流連。Steve的身軀瘋狂地扭動著，他可以感受到他胸腔中壓抑的叫聲，尖銳地在胸腹之間共鳴。  
  
  
  
很好，Bucky記起了這個，或者說，他終於確定這段記憶不是他的妄想──Steve原本就是個自律嚴謹的人，但Bucky在戰場邊上的營帳裡，教會了他什麼叫超級士兵等級的自制。  
  
而他同樣拿手的，是讓Steve一次又一次失去自制。  
  
  
  
他從扔在一邊的褲子口袋摸出小瓶香料油──感謝健康的地中海飲食，他們推搡著經過廚房時Bucky順了一瓶──漫不經心地倒在指尖與Steve的雙腿之間，讓地心引力幫他完成剩下的事。  
  
  
Bucky溫暖的手指在Steve的穴口外繞著圓圈，一次特別深的含入掩護了後方的深入。等Steve意識過來，兩隻手指已經在他體內滑順地剪動探索多時。  
  
身體有自己的記憶，而這些記憶現在穿越七十多年的時光洶湧而來，Bucky在其中目眩神迷地辨認著、品味著。  
  
  
  
他的目標明確且志在必得，很快就找到了Steve身體深處的那一點──Steve幾乎是立刻在他口中驚跳起來。他的雙腿不自覺打得更開，手也離開了身後，像是無法領受更多刺激那樣順過Bucky的後腦勺，輕扯著他的頭髮。  
  
  
Bucky的嘴將他吞入的那一刻他就快要到了，Bucky的手指直接將他推過了某個界線。當兩者加在一起，Steve發現自己完全失去控制。  
  
  
他扭動著要退後，可是Bucky濕熱的嘴緊緊鎖住了他的性器。高潮來得又快又野蠻，Steve向後仰倒，胸口不斷激烈起伏，發著光的汗水佈滿身體。  
  
他的四倍聽力，老天，他聽見Bucky吞嚥著他。  
  
  
然後是Bucky從他大腿根部帶著低沉的共鳴與笑意。「這麼快就射了，你的血清會哭的。」  
  
他無比想念這個──而一切甚至比記憶中的感覺更好。Bucky健壯的身體完全脫離青年時的生澀，輕而易舉地承接了他。他留有傷痕的身軀帶給他不可思議的安全感。Steve想一一吻過那些賁張的線條，但是現在他可以等，等著Bucky承諾給他的更多快感。  
  
  
  
身後的探索脫離高潮絞緊的瞬間，增加到三隻，Bucky將腰卡入Steve腿間，滴落更多的油。他著魔般地看著Steve的穴口吞吐手指的模樣，時不時深入撥弄讓Steve想要尖叫出聲的那一點。  
  
  
Steve緊咬下唇，幾乎要破皮出血，Bucky將他的金屬手指伸入Steve的口中。  
  
「叫出來，」他低聲催促，「沒有別人在這裡──叫出來，為了我。」  
  
  
Steve發出一聲破碎的呻吟，頸項向後弓起。Bucky兩隻手一上一下將他扣在懷裡，讓他從墊高的枕頭間滑向自己的身體。然後他抽出手指，將Steve的雙腳環上肩膀。  
  
Steve的右腳瑟縮了一下，對於架上他金屬手臂這件事似乎不是那麼地確定。  
  
Bucky愛憐地吻著他的右膝，「我的肩胛骨與上臂還在，只是強化過，你不會弄傷我。」  
  
然後他將頭埋向Steve的耳邊，用吻摩娑著他的金髮。  
  
  
「今天幾月幾號？」  
  
「2021年，10月，忘了幾號。」Steve被弄得暈頭轉向，也不想記起來。  
  
  
「一百年前的1921年10月，你在幹嘛？」  
  
「我在布魯克林，我……3歲，你4歲。」  
  
  
「嗯，3歲可不能做這個。」  
  
他扣住Steve的腰，帶著不可思議的力量深深貫穿了他，那過程如此火熱又強烈，幾乎像一百年的時光那樣漫長。  
  
  
Steve長長地吁出氣，像是試圖想起如何放鬆自己。Bucky一面扣著他緊窄的腰繼續由下而上挺入，一面在他的唇邊落下親吻。  
  
  
  
到某一點上，Bucky放鬆了手，讓地心引力完成剩下的事，將性器完全滑入Steve緊緻的身體裡。他輕緩地抽動，等待Steve適應。  
  
  
「103歲肯定也不能做這個。」Steve在他懷中悶笑。兩具汗水淋漓的身軀，完美地嵌合在一起。  
  
  
「喔，你103歲了？」Bucky開始深深地插入，用體位的優勢將Steve擠向床的中央。一下子被操開的Steve大聲呻吟了出來。「看不出來。有沒有人告訴你你保養得很好？」  
  
「彼拉提斯，」Steve的腳踝被Bucky牽引著，柔韌的身體被折成不可思議的角度。「有人這樣建議過。」  
  
「你照辦了嗎？」一記身體深處的擦邊球，像是警告。  
  
「我在等我的副官來操我。」Steve啃咬著Bucky的耳廓，「等了一百年。你有看見他嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky低吼了一聲，挺身扣住Steve的腰部，開始激烈地進出。他揉捏著那觸感良好的臀部，間或撫弄著兩人結合的部位，引來Steve一陣陣的顫抖。他毫無保留地操進Steve火熱的身軀，完全不控制力道，知道無論做什麼，Steve都可以承受。  
  
他在Steve的鎖骨上吸出一道紅痕，再用舌頭打濕。他的後背弓起，舌頭往下捲住Steve的乳尖，色情地揉弄著，在那完美的肌膚上留下深淺不一的咬痕。  
  
  
  
身下人由內而外的劇烈呻吟與顫抖，點燃了Bucky體內的某隻野獸。他將Steve轉過身趴跪在床上，從床邊站著操他，力道之劇幾乎讓Steve靠著枕頭的身軀崩落。Steve大聲呻吟著，因為身後人開始維持住某種頻率，一下又一下重重擦過他的前列腺，他無法閃躲、也無法承受這個，這從來就不在先前他與Bucky點到為止的壓抑性愛中。  
  
  
他知道這樣的快感可能來自誰。這不在預期裡，但他不是沒有想像過。  
  
  
熱燙的金屬手指滑過他的頸項，將Steve整個人拉向貫穿他的粗長凶器。他想扭頭去看Bucky，卻被立刻帶入一個扭曲的吻──冬兵的金屬手臂將他的頭扳向後方，然後用力地輾壓他的唇舌。在這痛苦的體勢中，Steve感受到的執著，既撕碎了他，又撫慰著他。  
  
  
身後的大力進出混著拍擊與淫糜的水聲，白濁的液體沿著穴口滴下。他一輩子不曾這麼失控。  
  
「Buck，等…等一下，我……啊！」  
  
  
  
他側了一個身，再度被深深插入。金屬手臂穩穩拖住他的腰臀，人類的大拇指與食指則無情地玩弄著他的乳尖。冬兵的性器在他身體裡，用最尖銳的角度輾壓著他，身前缺乏照顧的陰莖流出大量的前液。  
  
那對無機質的眼眸，近乎無邪地打量著他，觀察著他，看著他深陷慾望裡，在自己的手中翻滾呻吟──Steve看著那對眼眸中自己的倒影，沉溺於那種扭曲的感覺，像是他也終於可以再也沒有任何保留，在這個男人面前完全展現他自己，光明的一面，黑暗的一面。  
  
  
他在冬兵的掌握中再度射了出來，後穴絞得死緊。冬兵咬住他濕熱的唇瓣，四肢緊緊糾纏著。沒有人說話，久別重逢的身體說得太多太大聲──然後從深處的那一點，Steve感覺到被沾染、被充滿，冬兵射在了他裡面，雪融得那麼灼熱。金屬手臂緊緊扣住了他的頸項，Steve無法呼吸──但他沒有拒絕他。  
  
低沉的聲音迴盪在Steve的耳邊。冬兵說了什麼，卻沒有進入他逐漸渙散的意識。  
  
  
  
  
然後忽然，血液重新流動，氧氣灌入的感覺讓他感到暈眩。  
  
「Steve，呼吸，」Bucky像他從前氣喘發作時那樣，將他拉向自己，摩娑著他的背脊。  
  
Steve暈暈地笑了，放任自己倒入男人的懷抱。他真的被操翻了，字面意義上的。  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky讓他躺在金屬手臂的那一側，用人類的手臂一下一下地撫過Steve高潮後的身軀，帶來令人顫抖的甜美餘韻。他的手指追索著Steve身上的每一處肌理與凹陷，像是重新指認這副身軀的地理，親吻膜拜著身下完美的神祇。  
  
  
「我讓你等了太久。」  
  
「噓。」  
  
Steve重新吻住Bucky，感受到手指穿越棕色的髮絲，指尖下心跳的力道。他微微側起身，就著床頭的燈查看Bucky肩膀上糾結的傷痕。  
  
  
然後他帶著某種執拗與虔誠，像是要讓它們癒合消失般，一道、一道地從頭開始舔吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
附贈小甜餅一枚。

 

6.5

Interlude

  
  
  
  
隔天Steve與Bucky沒有出現在訓練場，再隔天也沒有。  
  
兩個二戰前出生的模範超級士兵翹掉訓練，這可是前所未有的事。  
  
  
任務完結後順道來拜訪的Natasha，好像被這個情況逗樂了，一整天唇邊露著古怪的笑意，像是準備拿這個消息去恐嚇一些誰。正在接受冬兵訓練的Scott完全不敢靠近她，但是無論他向誰打聽，都問不出個所以然。  
  
  
「老冰棍之間的事，你最好別管。第一次害神盾局倒了，第二次復仇者還內戰。」Clint一副「別說我沒警告過你」的表情。Scott懷疑他只是假裝知道內情。  
  
  
最後是黃蜂女看不下去把他拎走。「Cap需要休假，Sgt也是，這兩個人大概從珍珠港事變後就沒休過假了。」  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam晨跑完倒是見到了Bucky。看起來像是專程在等他。  
  
  
「鑰匙。」Bucky一見到他便伸出手，讓他丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。  
  
「什麼鑰匙？喔──等等，Cap要你來拿的？」他從背包口袋摸出老式的金屬鑰匙，遞給Bucky。「出門渡假就忘了帶鑰匙？」  
  
  
然後他忽然瞄到Bucky右手腕的紅痕──那是勒痕嗎？果然這兩個人是去執行祕密任務？  
  
「老兄，幫得上忙的地方儘管說，你們也許用得上幫手。」  
  
  
Bucky僵了一下。  
  
然後順著Sam的視線，他看見自己手腕上的痕跡，慢慢露出詭異的微笑。  
  
  
  
「沒有任務，沒有渡假。」仍然是慢悠悠的老布魯克林口音。「我們沒有出門，就只是需要一些隱私。」  
  
「隱私？」Sam不自覺地重覆。  
  
「P-R-I-V-A-C-Y。隱私。」  
  
  
  
歐。  
  
歐，老天爺。  
  
  
  
「你透露太多了，我什麼都不想知道啊啊！」Sam憤怒地在Bucky的背影後大吼。  
Bucky背著他揮了揮手，Sam幾乎可以想像他臉上勝利的笑容。  
  
  
  
瞎了他的狗眼吧。這兩個人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(待續)


	7. Я сгораю от любви 為愛燃燒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha協助Bucky面對過去。  
> 而Steve許諾他全新的東西。

7

Я сгораю от любви

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
隊長跟Barnes中士收假回來，並沒有同時出現，他們在一起的時間似乎大幅減少──至少是白天，大家都在的時候。  
  
應該是因為笑容的關係。  
  
  
Barnes中士傳說中征服布魯克林少女的笑容，顯現的頻率越來越高，於是人們越來越敢於待在他身邊，得以了解他的溫柔沉穩。也許不會像紀錄片裡面那樣笑得露出白牙，而是另外給人一種安心感。無論是先前帶著疏離的負疚感，或者冷酷的前殺手表情，可以明顯地感覺到現在他終於放鬆了下來。  
  
  
而隊長就不用說了。他笑得像個小男孩──事實上他們倆一起出現時就是兩個小男孩，一起玩鬧、惡作劇、接對方話中的梗（偶爾這會讓場面變得很冷，因為他們的私房笑話實在非常難懂）、用各式各樣的肢體語言表達對對方的喜愛，並且逐漸在每個小細節裡變得越來越像。  
  
  
  
  
「你知道，那其實有點明顯。」Natasha挑眉，訓練完後跟Bucky在瓦干達終年霧氣繚繞的山谷裡走回基地。  
  
Bucky就看了她一眼。「我們沒有要遮掩。」  
  
「你們以前的關係就是這樣？」  
  
Natasha露出一個自嘲的笑容，她可從來沒想過要把Cap掰直。等等，還是Cap一直都男女通吃？Steve Rogers永遠不會令人停止驚訝。  
  
  
  
「我不知道，」Bucky神色明朗。「我沒有完全想起來，也不想問。」  
  
Natasha在那個表情中看到Steve的臉。那是戀愛中的人才會有的同步率。  
  
  
  
Bucky轉過頭看她，搜尋著記憶中的輪廓。  
  
「妳願意跟我談紅屋的事嗎？」  
  
  
  
Natasha知道會有這麼一天，但沒想過這麼快。最近Bucky的記憶恢復速度不斷加速，她從Steve那兒知道冬兵的任務編年已經完成，檔案也整理得差不多。  
  
她不確定精確的傷亡數字統計，究竟對眼前這個表情溫和的前殺手有什麼好處。  
  
  
日光從雲霧透出，篩落枝葉照在Bucky的臉頰旁。Natasha可以了解Steve每次都想伸手過去，把他的頭髮別在耳後的衝動。  
  
看著Steve壓抑著這種衝動，是一件令人愉快的事。  
  
  
  
「我不確定個人意願是否相關，」Natasha繼續向前走。「但你也是我唯一可以談這件事的人。」  
  
「Natalia，」他用她從前的名字叫她，頓了一下。「我很難找到一個正確的位置，去看待九頭蛇的訓練。」  
  
「你會為此心懷感激，因為它讓你有能力保護心愛的人。」Natasha一派了然。「但是你也恨不得將那些訓練你的人撕碎。」  
  
「……妳會想將我撕碎嗎？因為我對妳做的一切？」  
  
  
  
這是他們首度直接碰觸這個話題。  
  
Natasha用評估的眼神看著他。這是他們倆都擁有的表情，被訓練成必須摒卻個人所有好惡、冷靜掩藏一切情感。  
  
「我難以想像他們壓抑得了你。」她看似轉移了話題。「原來你是一個有這麼多表情的人。」  
  
「那是現在。」Bucky低頭。  
  
  
  
  
「不，我不會。你跟其他訓練我們的人不同──你從來沒有展現過動機，這引起我的警覺。」  
  
「我很確定妳腦袋裡想的都不是十六歲少女的事。」Bucky的話帶著苦澀。  
  
  
「James，我們被剝奪了正常人生，」她直直望著他。「可是我們也長出新的東西替代。當時我看著你，我想的是真正的死亡竟然可以存在一個活人身上。我只感到恐懼。恐懼我可能經歷你經歷過的一切。」  
  
  
「這還真是富有教育意義。」  
  
「別這樣說，你可是我想脫離KGB的始作俑者呢。」Natasha微笑。  
  
  
  
「但是你不需要從其中尋找意義。發生的已經發生，你有能力保護Steve，那很好。可是九頭蛇違反你的意願改造你，那也是事實。」  
  
  
  
「我害妳不能再穿比基尼，也是事實。」Bucky看著她，「我讓妳的手沾上第一滴被害人的血，也是事實。」  
  
  
Natasha幾乎有點感謝他說得這麼輕描淡寫。  
  
  
  
  
「你是來尋求我的原諒的嗎？我不會原諒你──因為沒有什麼好原諒的。責怪是不曾掙扎求生的人的特權，而我們光是活下來站在這裡，就是一件奇蹟了。」  
  
  
這可比Steve那些受害者的陳腔濫調好多了。Bucky想。  
  
倒不是說他對此有什麼不滿。  
  
  
  
  
他圈起右手肘，比了一個「請」的手勢。Natasha露出一個小女孩的微笑，將她的手攬住Bucky。沒有人不喜歡紳士風範，特別當對方曾經是戰前黃金時代的布魯克林小王子。  
  
  
  
  
他們繼續談了一會兒從前的事，Natasha留意到Bucky偶爾露出的冷漠恍惚表情，但她也不會勉強他回到現實中來。她不擔心這個。  
  
現在一切都很美好，她知道他總會回來，何況這兒有Steve在。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「說說現在的你自己。什麼都好，就是一般的閒聊。」  
  
  
「我很確定跟妳永遠不會是『一般的閒聊』。」Bucky的眼角抬起笑紋。  
  
  
  
「現在很好──墜崖之後的行蹤，除了這裡面的東西，」他敲敲自己的腦袋，「大概都知道了。墜崖之前的事，我還在慢慢回想。Steve會幫我。」  
  
  
  
「他自己的記憶都未必真實。」Natasha露出一個危險的表情。「你不怕他美化了你們在一起的回憶？或者他有可能因為太愛你而騙你？」  
  
「我會先試著自己想起來，再跟他確認。但是……」Bucky明顯不習慣這個。過去七十多年從沒有人要他談論自己。「妳說的沒錯，有些事情我確實沒辦法問他。」  
  
「比方說？」  
  
  
  
「比方說，我自己的心情。比方說他對我的…想法，比方說我們的關係。」他低頭。  
  
  
「你不知道你從前是否愛他？」  
  
  
Bucky立刻查覺到這個問題的陷阱。黑寡婦愛操弄人的本性，大概一輩子都很難改過來。  
  
  
「我都不知道愛意味著什麼。」他坦然迎戰。「隨著年紀增長，愛是個越來越困難的字眼。更何況我是上個世紀初的人，那時候的愛跟現在應該不太一樣。」  
  
  
「暈眩？胸口發燙？想要吻他？」Natasha從路邊摘了一片葉子。「願意為了他與鋼鐵人為敵？」  
  
Bucky的臉紅了，決定直接忽略最後一句話。「你把愛講得好像是種病。」  
  
  
「愛當然是病。」Natasha看向他。「各式各樣的症狀，讓人失去控制，非常難醫。最糟糕的是，你還會期待一生帶著這種病，跟另一個病人一起活下去。」  
  
  
  
  
「我只是想，在Steve身邊，像我這樣的人……即便是我，也可以獲得新生。」Bucky看著遠方。「這樣想很自私嗎？Natalia。每當我感受到自己活著，被我殺死的臉孔便揮之不去。陽光之下，沒有我的位置。」  
  
  
  
「James，你活著不是因為他們死了。」Natasha冷靜地說。「你有你的人生，你需要向前走。」  
  
  
「但他們死了，是因為我活著。」  
  
Bucky停下腳步，似乎下定決心一口氣說出來。  
  
  
  
「某一年我在柏林，任務執行的時間超過兩週，我離開冷凍的時間過長，開始失去控制。我記得我設法逃了出來──當時世界對我而言完全陌生，沒有什麼讓我想起任何事，只知道我不想再殺人。  
  
我坐在安全屋裡，在西柏林，窗外有閃閃發光的燈泡與人群的喧鬧。一把手槍就在手邊，九頭蛇的人就要衝上來了，我知道我會劇烈抵抗後失敗，跟之前幾次一樣，然後一切就會重頭再來，我會繼續幫他們殺人。  
  
也就是說，唯一阻止我繼續再當殺人兵器的方法──其實一直都在我的手邊。」  
  
  
日光昏暗了下來，Natasha已經知道他要說什麼。  
  
  
「我想，只要我自殺，我就永遠不用再殺人了。這個念頭盤旋在我的腦海。我記得我緊握著槍，把槍管對準腦袋。可是──可是直到他們衝進來之前，我都扣不下扳機。」  
  
  
「所以你告訴我，他們死了是因為你沒殺死自己？」這個故事令她火冒三丈。  
  
「他們死了，是因為九頭蛇要殺了他們！」  
  
  
「九頭蛇親自下的手，或者我下的手，又有什麼分別？我不完全是兵器──我至少有選擇死亡的機會。」  
  
「你就這樣去告訴那些倖存的猶太集中營守衛吧。他們應該在把同胞推進毒氣室前就自殺。」Natasha緊抿著唇。「先別提你是不是真的有『選擇死亡』的『機會』，你認為活著就無法避免殺人的恥辱？」  
  
  
  
  
「『 _受患難的人，為何有光賜給他呢，心中愁苦的人，為何有生命賜給他呢。_ 』」Bucky低低地說，訝異自己還記得主日學的內容。「我不認為我有活著的資格。」  
  
  
「你認為你沒有希望。」Natasha將手輕輕按在他的心上。「你也並不相信。」  
  
  
  
Bucky側頭望著她，眼眶微紅，彷彿無解的默認。  
  
  
  
「──你有沒有想過，你為什麼扣不下扳機？James，我們見過太多死去的人，紅屋的訓練過程也是如此，每天都有人在死去。可是我們為什麼倖存？為什麼從那裡走了出來？」  
  
  
  
「妳當時並不知道──」  
  
  
  
「對，我也不是一開始就決定棄暗投明，可是我想活下去。而當我可以活下去之後，我就想活在光亮的地方，跟其他人一樣在太陽下行走。」  
  
  
  
  
她把手穩穩地放在Bucky的肩膀上。  
  
  
  
「冬兵──很抱歉我這樣叫你──那個意識被壓抑的你，紅屋中的你，沒有扣下扳機的你。他想要活下來。這就是他的希望。」  
  
「對你而言，這份希望與隨之而來的一切，難道不夠好嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
他讓這些話語中的光亮沖刷過他。  
  
  
  
那份希望，領著他見到還活著的Steve──那是Steve的奇蹟，但也是他的。  
  
  
  
  
雲層快速變化，光線隨之流轉，曾是陰影的天空探出金光，灑落在身後的林間小徑。  
  
  
  
「更何況，獲得重生的人不是只有你。」Natasha重新挽住他的手臂。「Steve曾經說過，很難找到跟他有相同經歷的人。能跟你一起活下去，足以證明命運確實特別鍾愛某些人。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve在前方的十字路口等著他們訓練歸來。他瞥了一眼兩人環著的手肘，沒說什麼。  
  
  
  
「得把你的Bucky熊還給你。」Natasha拉著Bucky走到Steve身邊。「珍惜你的好運吧，Rogers，你一個人獨佔了這世上太多奇蹟。」

 

 

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

現在那個奇蹟趴在他的胸腹之間，心不在焉地描摩那裡的肌肉線條，指尖緩緩滑過肚臍。  
  
  
  
「我沒有這個的記憶。」Bucky說。「這些都是新的。」  
  
「戰場上沒有太多時間，」Steve沒有費心解釋，「在老家的時候，我還沒有這副身體。」  
  
「我記得你很蒼白，就是個小姑娘。」Bucky吃笑。「然後有一天就忽然像黃澄澄的麵包一樣發起來，咬起來還很硬。」  
  
  
「我現在也很硬。」他毫不羞恥地撫弄Bucky的下巴線條，但也沒有繼續將他往身下推。  
  
  
  
「你一直都這麼地欲求不滿，Punk。」Bucky低下頭，舔弄那淺淺的凹陷。「真的？剛剛是你從1945年後第幾次做愛？」  
  
「……你真的被Nat帶壞了。」  
  
  
  
  
「不是說我在抱怨，」Bucky懶洋洋地倒在他身旁的枕頭上。「可是你跟我，這些，」他指指床單上兩具光裸的身體，還有多次轟炸過後再也無法復原的房間。「我真的沒有記憶，想起來的也都很模糊，甚至有點……傷感。我們床事不順嗎？」  
  
「你當年可沒抱怨過。」Steve看著他。「那是個壓抑的年代，而且我們當時沒有、沒有同時有這樣的……身體條件。」  
  
「我想念你還是個小姑娘的時候，Stevie。」Bucky咕噥。「好像一碰就碎，卻又倔得讓人想把你鎖住。你不知道一天到晚幫你包紮傷口，對於青春期的我而言是多麼折磨的一件事。」  
  
「我都不知道你有這麼想要我。」一抹笑意爬上Steve的唇邊。  
  
  
「我沒想這麼多。我們當時很單純，就是年輕男孩子之間的事。像你說的，解決彼此需要什麼的。」Bucky陷入回憶。「如果一直這樣下去，最後還是會各自成家，然後這事就會停止。」  
  
「我們曾經是的。」Steve安靜地點頭。「直到某人對我說，會陪我走到時間的盡頭。」  
  
  
「你才沒有這樣想。」Bucky努力控制接下來要說的話，但它還是溜了出來。「我看得出來，你對Peggy是認真的。」  
  
「也許曾經是。但那不是全部的真相。」  
  
  
  
  
Bucky耐心等待Steve克服他的欲言又止。  
  
  
「……攻陷九頭蛇Skovia基地之後，我們在非洲軍火商的船艦上，被Wanda施了幻術。」Steve的手指輕輕穿過他褐色的半長髮。Bucky絕對不會承認他有多喜歡這個。「她讓我們看到內心最深處的恐懼與慾望。」  
  
  
  
「我在一個燈火通明的舞會上。戰爭結束了，身邊人超乎想像的放浪形骸──雖然應該還沒達到Stark的標準。」Steve微微一笑。「然後Peggy走過來，向我邀舞，我領著她在我身前快速旋轉。」  
  
  
  
嫉妒一個已經死去的九十歲老太太是不合邏輯的。Bucky提醒自己。  
  
  
「忽然音樂停止，一回頭，所有人與宴席都不見了，正在旋轉的Peggy也是。整個會場仍然燈火通明，卻空蕩蕩的只有我一個人。  
  
Tony聽完的評論是『沒有黑暗面的人是不值得信賴的』──但我並沒有告訴他們幻象的全部。」  
  
  
  
Steve輕輕描摹著Bucky金屬手臂與身體的接縫。  
  
  
  
  
「因為接下來，你就在我面前憑空出現──穿著我們第一次分開時綠色的軍服，像從前一樣教我跳舞。我踩到你的腳，你趁機吻了我。  
  
  
  
然後我們一起墜入燃燒般的大雪。你向我開槍，幾乎殺死了我，可是我當時只有一個念頭，那就是永遠地把你留在我身邊。  
  
  
  
  
於是我折斷了你的金屬手臂，讓你不能反抗。你冰冷的唇像死亡本身──那就是我想要的全部。我記得我感到……心滿意足。  
  
  
  
  
也許我曾經想過跟一個女人跳一支舞，戰爭結束後成家、生子什麼的。可是Wanda的幻象讓我知道，這就是我的黑暗面，Buck──為了擁有你、不再與你失散，我會做出一切事情。」  
  
  
Steve最後兩句話消散在空氣裡，像美麗又恐怖的承諾。  
  
  
  
Bucky久久說不出話。  
  
  
  
既想痛揍他一頓，又想狠狠地親吻他。  
  
  
  
  
「……所以你就藉口刮鬍子，爬上我的床？」他抓住Steve的手，親吻他的掌心。  
  
「嚴格來說，這是我的床。」  
  
  
  
Bucky沒有笑，也沒有說話。他只是深深地注視著Steve，吻從掌心蔓延到指尖。  
  
  
  
然後一根，兩根，把Steve的手指含入嘴中沾濕。  
  
艷麗的紅色嘴唇吞吐著兩根粗大的手指，Steve感到血液快速地流向下身。  
  
  
  
  
「我不知道我是否值得你，」在Steve的注目下，他引領著他的手指來到自己的身後。「但如果你想要我，現在就來要了我。」  
  
  
  
Bucky的面孔依然蒼白，瞳孔在灰綠與煙藍色之間變換不定。  
  
但他臉上的表情，無比激烈而美麗，既堅決又不可思議地年輕。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve攔腰固定住他，將手指緩緩推入他的身體。  
  
  
被侵入的身體沒有崩落，而Steve的手指遠比夢境中倉促的性愛溫柔得多，畫圓般試探、開拓著他。  
  
  
  
「你不會弄傷我。」Bucky從脊椎深處開始顫抖。「我跟得上你──你能承受的，這副身體也一樣能承受。」  
  
「我知道，」Steve吻過他的腰部。「我只是想慢慢來。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那天晚上，他們緩慢地做愛，不再像沒有明天那樣追逐著彼此，而是想要盡可能長久地留在這一刻。Steve輕柔的吻落在身體的每一處，Bucky不得不一直仰頭，才能掩飾泛紅眼角的淚水。  
  
  
  
「你好緊。」Steve將吻按在Bucky的肩胛骨上，一面撫弄著他的分身，試圖用許多快感分散身後的燒灼感。  
  
  
他痛得幾乎要掉下眼淚。他不記得這世間有任何事讓他這樣痛過，即便是落下懸崖也沒有，身體的入口彷彿直通心臟，而Steve刺穿了他，將他的心直接挖了出來，丟在雪地裡，讓他又冷又熱，囈語呻吟。  
  
  
「我不可能不記得這個。」Bucky緊閉著雙眼，將嘴唇咬得嫣紅。「我們沒這樣做過？」  
  
  
「你沒有。之前……只有手指。」Steve含著他的耳垂。「今晚是你的第一次。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky感覺到一絲血液緩緩沿著大腿內側淌下。但是他沒有說話，身後的Steve也沒有。  
  
他只是極其耐心地將自己緩緩推入Bucky的身體，或者說，等待他緩慢的落下，將自己完全吞沒。  
  
Bucky就像被釘子釘住那樣，艱難地移動著。等到他完全落入了身後的懷抱，Steve顫抖著擁住他，親吻他，彷彿這輩子不可能得到更多的快樂。  
  
  
  
身體的傷總是會好。Bucky想帶給Steve更多，但是在直起身開始吞吐Steve的粗熱之前，查覺他意圖的Steve扣住了他的腰，操控住他的分身，直接將他單獨推向高潮。  
  
而Bucky唯一能做的，就是繼續讓Steve待在他的身體裡，直到那劇烈的感覺過去。  
  
  
「慢慢來，Buck，」Steve吻著他高潮後變得鬆軟的身體。「我不想弄傷你。」  
  
  
  
他向後環住Steve的頸項。「把我轉過來，我想看著你。」  
  
  
  
  
Steve緩緩退出他的身體時，Bucky才意識到那份疼痛的重量──再度躺下之前，他看見血點染上了被單。  
  
「從背後來，你會比較舒服。」Steve安撫著他。  
  
Bucky搖頭。「我想看著你。」  
  
  
  
Steve將他的右腿架上肩膀，撥開他汗濕的前額頭髮，再度將粗熱的陰莖埋入他的身體。Bucky的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是要把這一刻的Steve烙印在腦海裡。  
  
  
在逐漸適應了體內的高熱後，他示意。「你可以動。」  
  
「你還會痛嗎？」  
  
「會，」他舔舔唇，誠實地回答。「可是我對疼痛上癮。」  
  
  
  
  
Steve笑了，鼻尖擦過他的鼻尖。然後他緩緩開始了律動，臉上是毫不遮掩的喜悅。  
  
  
Bucky咀嚼著在Steve身下的感覺，想著Steve在自己身下的情景，在兩人身體間磨擦的陰莖，立刻恢復了硬挺。Steve將它扣在寬厚的手掌間，隨著推進的頻率而套弄著。  
  
  
Bucky忍不住呻吟了出來。身後的鈍痛逐漸消失，身前的快感累積在腰部，毫無抵抗地任隨Steve擺弄他的身體。Steve的自制力也到了臨界點，節奏逐漸變得紊亂──他將Bucky的雙腳拉開，環在粗壯的手臂上，開始快速地進出。  
  
  
這很痛。Bucky的上身微微弓起，承受著Steve的撞擊。可是這一刻他們在一起，從身體深處互相屬於，又比什麼都要甜美。  
  
  
Steve在他身上高潮的那一刻，美麗得不像凡間的生物。  
  
他的進出還在繼續。Steve吻過Bucky眼角濕潤的線條，用手將他帶上高潮。然後他扣住Bucky的下頷，鍾愛地吻住他。  
  
  
Bucky渾身疼痛，可是他不在乎。  
  
  
  
  
他的思緒穿越許多個無星無月之夜，穿過殺戮後戰場的硝煙與焚屍的氣味，穿越化學藥物在他的意識中留下透明的感覺。  
  
閉上眼，依然看見Steve的臉。  
  
  
  
「我們被剝奪了人生，可是也長出新的東西。」Natasha這樣說。  
  
  
那個新的東西，現在就在他的胸口，掙扎著要被表達出來。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**「Я сгораю от любви. 」** (I am burning with love.)  
  
  
  
他就這樣說了出來，說出來後才聽見自己說了什麼。  
  
  
他仍然無法完全了解自己為什麼這麼說。  
  
  
  
  
「Ya sgorayu ot lyubvi.」Steve模仿他的發音，將他捲入懷中，像那場燃燒的大雪。  
  
  
  
  
他會知道的。Bucky想。  
  
  
但他毫不在意。那確實就是他現在想說的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他在愛中燃燒著。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(待續)


	8. The Cold in You 冰冷如你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在漫長的時光中，Steve也曾有不愛他的時候。

8

 

The Cold in You

 

  
  
  
  
可是夢境並沒有放過他，至少沒有停止傾訴。  
  
當感覺隨著身體的記憶逐漸浮現，苦澀的泡沫也隨之釋放。  
  
  
  
他記得的是──不安。  
  
他記得他始終很不安。  
  
  
  
他曾經為了Steve羸弱的身體不安。  
  
後來他為了Steve注射血清後，自己還能為他做什麼而不安。  
  
他也為了Steve在戰場上太過鮮明的存在感而不安。  
  
最後──他為了自己存在Steve身邊而不安。  
  
  
  
他知道Steve說的是真的──在布魯克林，他們始終就是年輕男孩子之間那樣，若有似無、偶爾擦槍走火地互相撫慰著。那不是戀情，更像是力量測試──幼獸糾纏著幼獸的吻咬摩擦，手指在身體深處啟動的開關──Bucky是Steve的教練，他們得為這個世界做好準備。  
  
  
可是在小酒館裡，Bucky的目光在Steve與Peggy臉上逡巡，讓他感到不安的不是那一望即知的張力。是Steve拍著他的肩說「也許她也有姐妹」這句話，讓他口中的酒變得酸澀。  
  
他不要她的姐妹。這是他的第一個反應。可是當時他沒有讓自己想下去。  
  
  
  
他們繼續那些布魯克林的事，Steve興致勃勃地讓Bucky領他認識他的新身體。從前那些舊疤痕都已經消失，就好像他們曾共有的歲月也被一併抹除。他不無喜悅，卻仍將吻按在那些痕跡曾經存在的地方。  
  
Steve只肯用手指進入Bucky，說是不想傷到他──立場逆轉，這讓Bucky嗆笑出來，又尷尬的不知如何是好。  
  
  
  
但Steve讓Bucky進入他。某個任務間的空檔，他們在比利時與法國邊境，Steve那時已向Gabe與Dernier學了足夠多的法語，抵抗不了親眼去看看巴黎的渴望。他們倆扮成德軍潛入維琪法國，卻接到折返的命令，在邊境小城等待集結。  
  
邊境小城黑夜漫長，無事可做。床上的Steve斜眼看他，伸出手將他拉向自己。  
  
他記得推入Steve身體時，他頸部優美賁張的線條。從他們落腳的這間民宿二樓，看出去是一覽無遺的平原與星光，他們在亞麻床單上留下油漬與白濁。他沒有傷到Steve，而Steve承受了一切他給的甜美與疼痛。  
  
  
那不是撫慰與力量測試。至少對他而言不再是。  
  
  
那是全新的東西，卻又好像一直在那裡，等待被發現──而一旦被發現、明白他也有可能這樣去看待他的一生摯友，Bucky立刻就痛苦地意識到那個更正確的字眼。  
  
  
Steve還是一如往常地依賴著他──可是當他沾溼毛巾，就著黎明前的微光擦拭Steve的身體時，Bucky知道自己永遠不可能想要其他人的姐妹，或者任何其他人。  
  
他只想要他。全心全意地想要他。  
  
他在Steve的身邊躺下，吻著他背部的肌理，像他從前無意識做過的許多次那樣。可是，他想，這又是多麼地不一樣啊。  
  
  
  
  
Bucky開始在狙擊鏡後追尋著Steve的身影，描繪他的輪廓與身體線條──解決掉他身前身後的敵人只是順便而已。  
  
  
Steve隻身衝入爆炸現場或槍林彈雨中時，種種不安、憤怒與恐懼攫住他。於是Bucky主動向Phillips上校建議秘密任務與暗殺計畫。如果不能阻止Steve將自己置於死地，如果那就是Steve眼前的路，至少他可以在前幾天晚上用盡各種手段把路鋪平。  
  
  
如果他不能阻止Steve投向司令部的視線追隨別人的身影，至少他可以轉頭不看。  
  
  
  
  
可是這份樂觀沒能持續多久。  
  
對於這份感情的認知飛快地吞噬了Bucky。朝夕相處的Steve不可能沒注意到。而他壓抑不了這個。  
  
  
他們的性，變得沉默、匆促，充滿無望的渴求與無聲的拒絕。  
  
  
  
  
攔截Zola博士運輸貨車的前一天晚上，他們駐紮在一間廢棄的教堂。所有人都睡去的深夜，一場久違而特別激烈的性愛後，Bucky忍無可忍地親吻著Steve。  
  
Steve中斷了那個吻，殘留著情慾的眼底浮現疑問。Bucky在裡面看見自己的倒影，那麼執著、那麼暴露，那麼……深愛。  
  
  
  
「Buck，」Steve舔了舔濕潤的唇，「我們得……停下這個。」  
  
  
「怎麼了？超級士兵也受不了的完美性愛？」他嘴上調侃，身體卻不自主地僵住了。  
  
  
「你知道的，就是，」Steve看上去像為了他想說的話而苦惱。「我不想讓你會錯意──我們是兄弟，從小一起長大，幫對方解決需求，這沒什麼奇怪。但是，這個──」  
  
  
「你不也樂在其中？」Bucky的聲音變得低沉。「剛剛還哭著求我操進去，Steve，你的身體比你誠實得多。」  
  
  
  
Steve咬住嘴唇，像Bucky的話裡有某些東西刺傷他。  
  
「我很享受你帶給我的快樂，我認為我也帶給你快樂。可是──」  
  
  
「──可是什麼？」他聽見自己的聲音破碎。「你想說什麼？」  
  
  
「這個，」Steve在他們之間比劃了一下。「這不只是性──Buck。我不知道我還能給你什麼。」  
  
  
「你是要說你不能愛我，」他聽見自己的聲音像被窒住。「你是要說你不愛我，所以我們玩玩就好，然後你現在決定──」  
  
  
「我當然愛你，因為該死的我們是兄弟，是最好的朋友，」Steve激動地想抓住他。「可是，就因為這樣──我知道這不只是性──不再是了，Buck。而我不確定這是我想要的。」  
  
  
  
他驚愕地看著Steve，不敢相信他全部說了出來。  
  
  
「我們是兄弟，最好的朋友，」他喃喃複述Steve的話。「可是除此之外，這就只是性，沒有別的。」  
  
Steve像做錯事的孩子，別過臉沒有看他。但是Bucky看得出來，他說的就是他所想的。  
  
  
  
Steve並不愛他。一直以來，他索討的一切、給予的一切，就只是身體的慰藉。  
  
  
而現在這也要收回了。因為他注意到其中的扭曲與質變──他知道他們互相需索的時候，Bucky懷抱的感情。  
  
  
  
  
「多久了？」Bucky的聲音帶著前未有的冷意。「這些話，你想說多久了？」  
  
  
「……兩個月，或三個月，我不確定。」Steve終於抬起頭看他。「聽著，Buck──紅骷髏的基地剩下一座，戰爭就要結束了，我們就會回家，忘記這一切，然後──」  
  
  
「你還不懂嗎，Steve，你回不去了。」Bucky開始覺得眼眶酸澀。「你是超級士兵，他們會繼續要你戰鬥，打更多的仗──我不知道那是哪裡，可是──我不可能永遠跟著你。」  
  
  
  
Steve忽然不懂Bucky在說什麼。  
  
「我們──我就只有現在，」他輕輕地說。「然後你說，這是你不想要的。你想要什麼呢？Steve？回到布魯克林、跟Peggy結婚、我也成家然後你們住在我家隔壁？」  
  
  
  
他一口氣把內心最深的恐懼說了出來。眼淚透出眼眶，他順手抹過，滿臉通紅。  
  
  
  
Steve固執地抿著唇。  
  
  
而Bucky該死地知道Steve那個表情的意思──他就是這樣想的。這個渾蛋，他就是這樣打算的。  
  
  
  
「我受不了了。」Bucky閉上眼，起身套上衣服。「我不必忍受這個。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他披著冬季軍裝走到外面。圍在廢墟之中的營火已經燒盡，白茫茫的雪開始落下。  
  
  
  
他想到Zola給他注射的藥物，藥物作用在意識裡的感覺，就像獨自走在一片銀白色的大地，不問原因，沒有過去，也沒有未來。  
  
現在他居然有點想念那種感覺，可以不知道自己活著，不知道自己愛著誰。  
  
  
Bucky看著自己擦得發亮的軍籍牌，在微光中倒映他濕紅的臉。那是一張被愛折磨的臉。  
  
  
他愛慘了Steve，可是Steve不要他。  
  
然而在Steve這麼明確地表示過後，Bucky仍然感到內心因為這份愛而燃燒著。  
  
  
  
  
  
拂曉到來之前，他一直坐在教堂門口，看著光線一點一點地從雪地上出現。  
  
他完全不覺得冷，也不覺得睏。他想，Zola博士給他注射的東西也許發生了效用，在他不知道的地方，一點一點改造著他。也許他不是真的愛Steve，也許內心這種燒灼感其實是副作用，也許他會變成納粹實驗的怪獸，也許──  
  
  
  
忽然一團溫暖的東西包裹住他的身體。Steve在他身邊坐下，用軍毯緊緊圍住他。  
  
「Punk，你不覺得冷？」  
  
Bucky聽見身後有柴火燒著的聲音，不知何時在身後，Steve已經升火燒起水。Steve靠著他，雙手隔著軍毯在他的手臂上搓動，讓他快速溫暖起來。  
  
  
  
  
他忽然覺得愛這個人很值得。  
  
無論要他為Steve做什麼，都很值得。  
  
  
  
天就快要亮了。他們沉默地坐在教堂門口。雪地反射的光從殘餘的彩色玻璃透過，那麼撩亂，溫暖中透著冰冷。  
  
  
  
「我愛你。」他聽見自己在落下的雪中說。  
  
  
「但是你不用想太多，Jerk。你說的對，我們會回到布魯克林，然後忘記這一切。我們會成家、會有孩子，而你──你會是個好父親。」他假裝聽不見自己語氣中的苦澀。  
  
  
  
「那你會當我孩子的教父嗎？」Steve把自己捂熱的手包住他冰冷的指尖。  
  
「Hell Yes，」他微笑，看著自己的手。無論Steve想要什麼，無論他能不能給，他都會給他。「你人緣那麼差，難道有其他人選嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
他眼眶中的淚已經化成了冰。好多好多年，他從冬眠中醒來許多次，這種凍結的感覺，讓他深深懷念，可以不知道自己活著，不知道自己愛著誰。  
  
  
那是他墜落前的最後一夜。他與Steve在廣大戰場的一角，一座小教堂的門口，安靜依偎著。  
  
  
Steve不愛他，但誰也沒有失去誰。  
  
至少那時還沒有。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
然後他忽然落入了Steve的幻象，那個燈火通明的舞會。戰爭結束了，Steve與Peggy在人群正中央起舞、旋轉，笑得那麼燦爛。  
  
  
「她沒有陪你到最後，」他冷漠而恍惚地端著酒杯。「陪著你到時間盡頭的人，是我。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bucky帶著夢中的冷漠與不安驚醒。黎明前冰冷的天色，照著身旁Steve的睡顏。  
  
  
在漫長的時光中，Steve也曾有不愛他的時候。一旦思考過這種可能性，現在的一切就彷彿從根基開始動搖般，讓他感到周身冰冷。  
  
  
  
他鑽進Steve的懷裡，將雙脣覆上他微啟的唇，再輕輕地闔上。睡夢中的Steve感覺到Bucky的碰觸，下意識加深了這個吻。  
  
  
他緩緩睜開眼睛，手指順過Bucky的髮絲。  
  
「作惡夢了？」  
  
  
  
他不置可否，在Steve額頭覆上一吻。  
  
「我想一直看著你到天亮。」  
  
  
「別，Buck，到我夢裡來，」Steve用濃重的睡意擁住他。「得讓你知道我有多愛你。」  
  
  
  
  
  
這他可以接受，Bucky想。  
  
他深埋在Steve懷裡，重新墜入無夢的睡眠。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(待續)


	9. [番外] Labyrinth 永夜迷宮 (上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，借用Inception一點點設定。

永夜迷宮

Labyrinth

 

 

 

 

Wakanda皇宮中有許多奇怪的人。

 

特別是一個老黑人。T’Challa親暱地叫他「老爺」。

 

據說他是大屠殺的倖存者，從屍體堆中活了下來。精神崩潰的他隻身在黑暗大陸上亂走，漫無目的地流浪了許多年，直到遇見Wakanda的老國王。

 

 

非洲大陸有一種原始的力量──那兒的一切都很純粹，千萬年來反覆上演人類的原型故事。

 

深愛、憎恨、貪婪、恐懼與希望的故事。

 

老爺長著一張令人想要親近的臉，卻從額頭一直到右頰，被刀劃下了一道深深的傷痕，就好像人世間所有善意被硬生生撕裂。這讓他斜著右半邊眼睛，只有左眼可以定定地看清焦距，卻透露著看盡世情的穩定與清明。

 

 

 

Bucky喜歡跟他待在一起。某天他去給皇室的醫師檢查手臂，老爺就坐在那裡，帶著友善的好奇心，一點也沒有要離開的意思。

 

然後老爺向他攀談──他的說話方式，跟Bucky所認識的任何一個人都不同，像無限吞食自己身軀的蛇，卻絕不重複──你只是不知道他從哪裡重新生了出來，像輪迴流轉的音樂。

 

 

 

到Steve來接他時，Bucky很訝異自己不知不覺中說了很多話。皇室醫師在一旁笑吟吟地看著他們，就好像這是某種療程，而療程的結果令人滿意。

 

老爺會說生命的事，死亡的事，死後的事。就像一個經歷過時空旅行的水手，知道的事情那麼多──說話時就像泉水。

 

老爺完全天真，根本不知道秘密復仇者們是誰。卻又好像知曉萬事──Steve來接他時，一踏進門，他就對Bucky說「Ti’ahuwa.」

 

 

 

Bucky後來得知，那是Wakanda語「你的戀人」的意思。

 

 

 

他向老爺學簡單的Wakanda語。老爺問他的手臂，他告訴老爺他失落的七十年，他殘缺不全的記憶，他的夢境。

 

 

 

「冬眠不好。」

 

老爺說，記憶是被壓抑的現實，夢境是記憶的雙生子，是完全不加壓抑的現實。你必須同時敬拜記憶與夢境，他們才會一起現身。

 

他第一次說這些時，是用族語說的，Bucky完全聽不懂。經過醫師耐心翻譯了很久，他才勉強望文生義，一知半解。

 

 

 

 

可是此後，每當Bucky從夢中醒來、或是回憶起什麼，就會想起這句話。這句話像是某種護身符，令他想起小時候上教堂誦讀的經文，告訴他，無論他想起什麼、夢到什麼，無所謂真假，都是這個現實的一部分，他生命的一部分。

 

因而都是值得珍視崇敬的一部分。

 

 

 

在回憶裡，被害人的遭遇與臉孔，始終纏繞著他。可是他的夢境，並不總是那麼地黑暗深沉。

 

也會夢見光亮，與對光亮的渴望。

 

他把這種渴望說給老爺聽。他甚至告訴老爺他與Steve的事。他的疑問、憂慮、恐懼與愛意。在老爺面前，他也能變成一座侃侃而談的泉水。

 

 

 

「你得去看看，在海邊，在Mombasa，」某一天老爺說。「那裡有教你怎麼作夢的人。」

 

「教你……作夢？」

 

「夢的建築師。讓你把現實在裡面展開來安頓好，」老爺咬著細長的菸斗。「然後記憶──夢的雙生子，就會完成接下來的事。也許你就可以把所有的靈魂取回。」

 

「我不確定我是否應該……」

 

老爺驚異地看著他，然後緩緩敲了兩下菸斗。

 

「沒有人該活著而靈魂破碎。」

 

 

 

 

 

他實在太好奇了。趁著某次到紅海出任務完的空檔，Bucky拉著Steve下到了這座神秘的城市。

 

「去這裡試試。」出發前，老爺抄給他一個地址。

 

 

一間歐式小藥房，讓Steve想起他與Bucky在熱那亞出任務時經過的街道，透明美麗的窗花玻璃像是手工燒製的，木質櫃台充滿使用的痕跡。

 

櫃台背後的藥劑師，自我介紹叫Yusuf，有著一頭捲髮與老爺一樣友善的眼睛。

 

 

 

「老爺託人吩咐了，」Yusuf帶他們走向陰涼昏暗的地下室。「他說你需要非常純粹的夢境，用純粹的感覺建構的夢境。」

 

許多人深睡在臥榻上，手上接著線路，空氣中飄浮著甜甜的催眠感覺。

 

 

 

仙境系統。Steve聽說過這個，原先是軍方發明訓練士兵的工具，在虛擬實境軟體開發後被捨棄，但是顯然有一批人發現了它的其他用途。

 

 

相較於記憶，更看重夢境的那些人。

 

 

 

要不是知曉老爺的智慧，要不是相信老爺絕對不會害Bucky，Steve真想拉著他轉身就走。

 

在他身上做過的實驗已經夠多了，真的不需要什麼都嚐試看看。

 

 

 

可是Bucky顯然不這麼認為。他帶著不加掩飾的好奇心，隨著Yusuf走向長廊盡頭的房間。

 

他已經從老爺那兒聽說了許多這裡的事，前一天晚上也在Yusuf與助手的說明與協助下，跟Steve一起簡單體驗過了。夢中那種清晰明亮的感覺，像久違的雪地日出，讓他躍躍欲試。

 

 

「你睡吧，我就在你身邊。」Steve遲疑地看向Bucky。「我們得有一個人醒著。」

 

「還是這麼老派，Rogers。」Bucky不自覺噘起嘴，乖乖在床上躺下。

 

 

 

「在這裡，你們身體的安全可以確保。」Yusuf指指牆上的按鈕。「這兒雖然是小店，也有些不能打擾的貴客會來。」

 

「並非我不相信你，只是──我們太容易招來災禍。」

 

「他這樣說算謙虛的了。」Bucky聳肩。

 

「我了解。」Yusuf好脾氣地一笑。「只是要說到危險──也許你們應該要煩惱的，是這裡。」他指指自己的胸口。

 

「這世上，沒有什麼比自己的心更危險的地方了。」

 

 

 

Yusuf將藥劑緩緩推進注射槽，線路連接著Bucky的人類手臂，他立刻陷入了渾厚黑甜的夢境裡。

 

Steve坐在床邊，向Yusuf點點頭。

 

「謝謝你。」

 

「別謝，老爺交代的。」Yusuf離開房間前，忽然想起什麼似的，從白色上衣口袋拿出鋼筆與紙，「……可以要簽名嗎？我姪子是你的迷。」

 

 

 

＊　＊

 

 

 

沒有什麼比自己的心更危險的了。

 

Steve咀嚼著Yusuf的話，覺得有些不安。

 

 

 

Yusuf幫他們預備了兩條線路、兩份藥劑，而Bucky並沒有反對Steve加入他的夢境──嚴格來說，雖然也並沒有邀請，但是他們之間原本就沒有這樣的距離，不會為了窺探彼此的夢境而不安。

 

 

不，也許只有Bucky能這樣向Steve坦白──現在的Steve，已經沒有自信能將一切完全攤開在Bucky面前。

 

但這是他可以付的代價。任何自尊與原則，與Bucky相比都沒有絲毫的重要性。他用手指梳著Bucky散落在枕頭上的髮絲，那毫無防備的睡顏就是他要守護的一切。

 

 

將吻按在Bucky的嘴角，那兒因為難得的安眠而透出一個小小的微笑。如果可以，他希望無論何時回頭，那個笑容永遠都在。他希望將自己存在於世的理由，寄託於那個笑容。

 

這樣，也許他可以停止詛咒年輕時候那個正義感過剩的自己，對於這個過份漫長、曲折、殘酷、寂寞的生命，對於他在時光中曾帶給Bucky的所有傷害，作出哪怕是一點點的償還。

 

 

──不知道是否Steve的錯覺，Bucky嘴角的笑容，似乎隨著這個輕吻而加深。他忍不住將頭埋入Bucky肩窩。整棟房子的焚香讓他昏昏欲睡，除了老爺與Yusuf之外，沒有人知道他們在這裡──也許他真的可以不必那麼防備？

 

 

 

Bucky的微笑是那麼地誘人，像是召喚他加入他的夢境。

 

「用純粹的感覺建構的夢境」。Steve得承認，比起窺探夢境內容的意圖，他更在意這個。

 

 

 

起身試著按下牆上的鈕。忽然，整座房間就被推進水泥與鐵板牆之後，封鎖在核武等級的防禦中。

 

Yusuf顯然不是個簡單人物──但他可以晚點再弄清楚，眼前有更重要的事情等著。

 

 

Steve躺上床的另一邊，將Bucky拉到自己懷中，然後將線路連上手臂。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＊　＊

 

 

 

 

 

Steve走在一座精巧的綠色迷宮裡。那是一座英國花園，可以聽得見流水與鳥鳴的聲音。

 

他沿著綠色的牆，往迷宮中心走去，將手指掠過如地毯般厚重的枝葉，植物的生命在指尖華美盛放著。

 

在轉進下一道樹籬前，Steve聽見低低的說話聲。放輕腳步探查，牆的另一邊是一小塊空地，種著幾顆橄欖樹，樹與樹間掛著白色網狀的吊床。

 

當風吹來時，銀白色的樹葉背面掀起，整棵樹看上去亮閃閃的，像盛放的花樹。

 

 

 

吊床上並肩躺著的，Steve認出來，是十三、四歲時的Bucky與自己。

 

他們那時幾乎一樣瘦。Bucky正在快速抽高，體重卻沒有相應增加。接下來幾年練拳擊、受軍事訓練的生活後，Bucky才脫離少年的身形。

 

Steve記得當時那種骨頭碰著骨頭的感覺。

 

 

 

Bucky在吊床上，側身支著頭，讀著一旁Steve手中的書。

 

那雙會說話的眼睛偶爾在他的周身逡巡。

 

Steve記得少年時代，那雙眼睛輕輕掃過時，那種甜蜜又麻癢的感覺。

 

 

他的視線順著年輕的Steve長長的睫毛、挺直的鼻梁、帶著笑意的薄唇。來到襯衫下隱約露出的鎖骨。再沿著Steve單薄的身體線條，來到兩人微微交疊的雙腿。

 

「可以翻頁嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Bucky心不在焉地回答。

 

Steve翻動書頁。

 

 

「別動，你的身上有瓢蟲。」Bucky將手指按在他的鎖骨上，沿著Steve細瘦的頸項輕輕劃過。

 

「好了。」

 

他抬頭向Steve笑時，正好擦過低頭的Steve的臉，鼻尖輕碰著鼻尖。

 

過了一會兒，鼻尖從點水的碰觸變成輕輕的摩擦。

 

 

 

「你再繼續亂動，我就只好吻你了。」

 

Bucky的氣息噴在Steve唇間。

 

 

 

銀色的橄欖葉隨風飛舞，掉在他們的頭上。Steve伸出手，想把落葉從Bucky頭上別開。

 

他發誓他只是要拿掉那片樹葉而已。

 

 

 

Bucky促狹地一笑，順著Steve抬起的手，將他撈進懷裡。

 

帶著笑意的吻像隨風旋舞的橄欖葉，落在Steve的唇上。

 

 

 

 

已經沒有人在看書了。

 

書本從Steve手中掉到了吊床底下。

 

 

 

 

 

Steve聽見身後傳來腳步聲。

 

然後他遇見了全副武裝、帶著面罩，與周遭格格不入的冬兵。

 

 

 

 

他伸出金屬手指，取下Steve金髮上的銀白色樹葉。

 

**「這是……為你心動的感覺。」**

 

冬兵的聲音，帶著一種溫和的冷硬。

 

 

 

 

「你為什麼會在這裡出現？」Steve皺眉。「你會傷害他嗎？」

 

 

 

冬兵將樹葉放在Steve手中。

 

「那你呢，你會嗎？」

 

 

 

 

 ＊　＊

 

 

 

冬兵轉身離開，走向樹之迷宮的牆後。

 

Steve緊跟了上去，在迷宮與迷宮間穿梭。他遇到許多人，就是不見冬兵的蹤影。

 

他見到Natasha。她快速地抓住Steve的手臂，比了一個「噓」的手勢。

 

 

「我在找冬兵。」他低聲說。「妳有看到他嗎？我怕他傷害Bucky。」

 

 

 

她露出一個古怪的表情。

 

「你怎麼會這樣想？」

 

 

 

但她還是指出了他的背影──從波巒起伏的小丘後，略略可以看見迷宮的全貌，黑色勁裝的身影隱沒在一道又一道牆後。

 

 

「我得去找Bucky。」他微微掙脫Natasha的手。

 

「他會來找你。」她的唇邊露出高深莫測的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve繼續向前跑著。一座迷宮接著一座迷宮。忽然，天空驟然變暗，落下斗大的雨點，他沿著斜坡，一路跑向迷宮中心的一片平原。

 

平原正中央是一座磚砌的兩層樓屋子，他得進去躲雨。

 

站在門前，Steve想，他知道這間屋子。

 

 

 

「你還傻站著幹什麼？」身旁傳來Bucky年輕的聲音。他披著軍外套──不是藍色的副隊長制服，而是綠色的德軍軍裝，把Steve的頭一起蓋住──開始用力地敲門，像個真正的德國軍士，用德文嚷嚷著。

 

Steve一直盯著他完好的左手。

 

「Buck，我們不應該用記憶來建構夢境，記得嗎？」

 

 

他攔住Bucky，可是屋裡的老太太已經開了門。一如記憶中的場景，她只會法語，對於夜裡的不速之客感到恐懼，Steve只好耐著性子用法語跟她解釋，只是要躲雨的來意。

 

「以及借住一晚，」Bucky掏出錢包搖了搖。

 

 

對於Steve的種種抗議，Bucky表示完全搞不懂他在說什麼，這裡明明是他們第一次來，笑Steve是在火車上睡糊塗了。他狐疑的看著Bucky，年輕、英俊的Barnes中士，雨水打濕了他服貼的短髮，髮絲落在額前。

 

他將軍外套拎過肩，進房門時吹了一聲口哨。

 

 

Steve當然認得這個房間──充滿甜美回憶的房間，而奇怪的是所有的細節是這麼地栩栩如生，就好像昨天才剛剛發生過這一切。Bucky在房中走動，坐在一側的臥榻開始脫起軍靴──Steve就站在那裏，心碎地看這這一天那一日。

 

老太太端上來一壺水，還有一些橄欖油與麵包。

 

Bucky捲起袖子，轉開室內洗手台的水龍頭──水沿著他的臉流下，他從鏡中看著Steve。

 

「怎麼了？我臉上有什麼嗎？」他挑剔地看著鏡子，就好像還是那個飛揚跳脫的布魯克林少年。

 

 

Steve迷失了。他分不清楚這是記憶還是夢境。他記得Yusuf說過圖騰的事，可是他與Bucky都認為沒有必要。夢境真的可以逼真到這個程度？

 

 

他走向Bucky，瞥見他敞開的軍領下右肩的傷口。整趟未完成的巴黎之行，Bucky都在喃喃抱怨德軍制服上的槍帶如何摩擦著這個傷。他拉開Bucky的軍領，傷痕已經開始滲血。

 

既視感對抗著真實的分界。既是重現，又是……

 

 

 

這個Bucky是這麼地年輕，在這天以前，除了戰場上的表現，幾乎是遊戲人間。而這一天Steve會將他捕捉住，投入一種連誘惑者自己也不知曉的情感。如果這一天再重來一次，就像現在這樣，Steve迷惑地想，他會不會像今晚即將發生的事一樣，引誘Bucky不顧一切地愛上他？

 

他放鬆了Bucky的軍裝領口，退後了一步。

 

如果今晚他們沒有更進一步，Bucky也許就不會為了他而拾起盾牌，為了他而落下山谷。他們也許能夠一起活下來，在二十世紀，即便他墜入北大冰洋，Bucky也不用受那麼多苦──

 

 

Steve坐倒在床邊，將臉埋入手中。他的腦中一片混亂，不知道應該相信哪個結果。

 

 

窗外的雨已經停下，屋簷傳來滴滴答答的聲響，一會兒雲層散去，平原上就會出現壯麗的星空。

 

Bucky一面擦手，一面將微涼的手放在Steve的頭上。

 

「你著涼了嗎？從剛剛開始就一直說胡話。」

 

那令人懷念的、無懈可擊的布魯克林口音，跟記憶中一模一樣，他都不知道自己這樣想念那個仍然完好的Bucky的一切。

 

 

 

Bucky蹲在他的身前，仰著頭看他。現在他知道了Bucky當時近在咫尺的愛意，那晶亮的眼神，便同時像是誘惑與指責。

 

他忍不住將他撈進懷中，緊擁著記憶中無比熟悉但略嫌單薄的身體。

 

 

如果他當時知道未來Bucky將要面對的，他絕不會讓他孤身一人面對。──這是Bucky出的難題嗎？在他的夢境裡重演一切，看Steve會如何選擇？

 

 

「Stevie小姑娘，你真的怪怪的。」Bucky拍了拍他的肩，輕輕推開他，望著Steve的眼神帶著好笑與無奈。然後他開始解Steve靴子上的綁帶──

 

 

Steve窘迫地直直後退。他記得這一夜的火苗確實就是從這裡開始的，沿著小腿肚的線條一路竄上來──可是Bucky已經先一步將他困在身後床與牆之間的角落。

 

 

 

「Steve，你到底是要將我拉近還是推開？」

 

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，與記憶中一樣危險。

 

「有時候我真的不懂，」他低下頭，舔了舔嘴唇。「你為什麼要我跟在你的身邊？你明明不需要我。」

 

 

 

「我需要你。」Steve已經完全分不清楚是回憶還是夢境在對他說話。「過去、現在、未來，Buck，你不知道我需要你更甚於從前。這一切──」

 

 

話還沒說完，Steve的唇已經被Bucky封住。年輕的他是這麼地急躁又直接，毫無保留地吻著他，讓他記起當時的深情──Bucky曾是多麼地愛他，不帶任何負疚與複雜的情感，隨著他的一舉一動深深牽引。

 

Steve狂烈地回應著Bucky的吻，像是要補償他們之間失落的時光。他覺得他也不必再想，即將發生的已經發生過，無論如何他也無法想像另一種方式，或許在這個時空裡他只需要補償，補償真實世界裡他因為驕傲而犯下的錯誤，不必懲罰他曾否認的Bucky的真心──

 

 

 

他剝下Bucky的軍服上衣，舔吻吸吮著右肩上的傷處。在Bucky的注視下，滲血的傷口一點一點開始癒合，長出粉紅色的皮膚。

 

 

「……你是個奇蹟，Steve。」

 

 

Bucky放慢了速度，像對待易碎物那般，將連串的吻落在他的兩頰、睫毛與唇上，就好像Steve是他真正鍾愛的事物──不是像與姑娘調笑那樣從唇上偷走一個吻，而是小心翼翼印上，真真實實放在那裡。

 

Bucky每一個給他的吻都是認真的。即便他過往也並不知道這是一份愛，他們之間曾經有過的每一個吻，都是真的。

 

 

Steve的眼中閃著淚光。為什麼他現在才發現這個？

 

「你真的愛我。」他的聲音像窒在喉嚨間。

 

 

 

「Punk，我才不愛你，」Bucky垂下眼眸，嘴角流過一絲苦澀。他跪在Steve身前，開始幫他脫靴子，靴面擦過臉頰，動作那麼虔誠而輕柔。

 

然後他抬起頭看著Steve，容許自己的眼神露出一點寂寞。

 

「記得嗎？我們年輕時，第一次互相撫慰──你要我對你發誓，這永遠不會使我們的關係變質。我們永遠都是最好的朋友──所以我絕對不可能愛上你。」

 

Bucky的聲音像哽在喉頭。「我永遠不可以愛上你。」

 

 

 

Bucky脆弱的眼神瘋狂搜尋著的表情，將Steve推過了界線。像記憶中的那一夜一樣，將他拉到自己的身上。

 

只是這一次，他要親口對Bucky說──當時因為他的驕傲與無知誤以為的憐憫，其實是他從未正視過的渴望──他一直渴望著這個，一直渴望著Bucky的身體、愛情、一切……

 

「你可以愛我。」他讓Bucky完全覆蓋他身體的顫抖，將他未說完的話吞入口中。然後，無論Bucky想要什麼，他也都會給他。「告訴我，無論重來多少次，你還是會愛我……」

 

 

 

在有著星空與平原的夢中，Bucky在他身體深處留下不可碰觸的疼痛，緊緊交纏的身軀在亞麻床單上留下油漬與白濁。蠟燭已經熄滅，夜風中薄薄的窗簾飄忽如煙。

 

Steve抬頭，就著窗外反射的月光與雲氣，他看見懷抱著他的是冬兵的金屬手臂。冰冷的唇，輕輕吻著背部的肌理線條。

 

**「這是……渴望的感覺。」**

 

 

「即便是你，也會愛上我嗎？」Steve已經分不清楚自己究竟是在誰的夢裡。他靠在冬兵的胸膛，聽著機械般的心跳規律。「你能完成我給你的任務嗎？」

 

 

「如果我能完成任務，」冬兵的聲音，像星星一樣敲打著低沉的暗夜。「你也會愛上我嗎？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（待續）


	10. [番外] Labyrinth 永夜迷宮 (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇下集－－借用Inception一點點設定。

 Labyrinth 永夜迷宮

下

 

 

 

 

Steve在搖晃的車中驚醒。他嚇得往身旁一抓──另一隻人類的手臂輕而易舉地接住他。

 

他驚奇地看著自己的手，又變回了年輕時的細瘦。而另一隻更健壯的手臂，則是Bucky的。

 

 

「兄弟，這兒你也能睡著？」

 

 

好冷──他下意識向胸口縮了縮，卻失去了所有肌肉的保護。Steve只好窘迫地想拉外套，赫然發現身上是套夏裝。

 

 

「這裡是……」他還沒說幾個字，就開始劇烈咳嗽──天知道他多少年沒有這麼病弱的感覺了。他年輕時的身體真的這麼差？還一天到晚找架打？老天爺，虧得Bucky時時刻刻看著他，年輕的他簡直是找死。

 

 

「還在灣區，回布魯克林還要一點時間。」Bucky手上抱著一隻熊，看起來有點頹喪。「你冷不冷？把熊抱在胸口會好點。」

 

Steve嫌棄地看著熊。「你不是要送給…桃樂絲？小桃？」

 

「別提了，她早走了。」Bucky哼了一聲。「老天，Steve，你嘴唇都發青了。」

 

「是…哪個白痴……害的啊。」他就是止不住牙關的顫抖。

 

 

 

Bucky嘆了一口氣，將自己的運動外套脫下來，罩在Steve單薄的身體上，然後用雙手隔著衣物搓著他的手臂。

 

Steve稍微溫暖了起來。但是過不久，又開始冷得牙關直打顫。

 

Bucky聳聳肩，將他的外套剝下，穿回自己身上摩擦了一陣子。然後他將手伸入口袋，用外套將Steve單薄的身體整個圍抱起來，釦子由內而外扣起，將兩個人包在同一件外套裡。

 

Steve覺得有點窘。主要是他的頭不知道往哪裡擺，下身的位置也是。

 

 

「坐進來，頭靠在我肩上。」

 

 

Bucky就整個人環住了他──外套遮蔽了冷凍車的霜寒，他胸腹的熱度緊貼著Steve的胸口。他用手把玩偶熊搓熱，圍住Steve的咽喉讓他靠著自己，保護他脆弱的氣管。

 

Steve抱著Bucky的腰，整個縮在他懷裡，像窗外的藍天一樣暖洋洋。他迷迷糊糊地想著，這是幾年啊，他們是十六還是十七歲──

 

 

 

忽然，他感覺到Bucky貼著他的下身起了反應。

 

他抬起頭，與Bucky尷尬的視線相對。

 

「正常生理現象。」Bucky咳了一聲。「老天爺，Stevie，不要用指責的眼光看我，別告訴我你不會這樣。」

 

「我可沒抱怨，」他笑了一下，壞心眼地把環著Bucky的手臂更緊了緊。「你整個人就是個火爐。」

 

「你這是在玩火，」身下的Bucky開始掙扎，抵著他的部位越發堅硬高熱。他無奈地在Steve耳邊輕聲說，「你得想個辦法。」

 

「兄弟，唯一的辦法就是坐到車中間把自己凍成冰棍。」他靠著Bucky格格笑。

 

Bucky環在他背上的手臂緊了緊，將他收進懷抱裡。「那你別再動來動去。」

 

 

 

Steve忽然覺得衣服下的身體很熱。貼著Bucky皮膚的部位無比鮮明，令他年輕的身體感到針扎般的痛苦。

 

他將環抱著Bucky的雙手藏進兩人之間。Bucky向下看著他時，他正好也向上望。

 

 

「老天，Steve，你該不會是想──」

 

 

 

Steve的雙手一動。但在他能做出什麼之前，Bucky的手已經快一步，在兩人之間將他的手抓住。

 

 

「等會兒就會好了。」Bucky的聲音幾乎有點自暴自棄。

 

「我們是兄弟，」Steve把頭窩回Bucky肩膀上的小熊。「又不是沒幫彼此解決過。」

 

「冷凍車上絕無可能，夥計。」Bucky靠在他耳邊悶悶地說。

 

Steve笑了。「好，那回家再說。」

 

「你媽今晚不回來？」

 

「她在病房……咳，值班。」

 

 

Bucky用掌心封住他的嘴，重新把熊圍在他的脖子上，再將他包入懷裡。

 

「別再說話了，你會得肺炎的。」

 

他將Steve緊緊包在懷裡。身下的硬度還沒消退，可是沒有人在意這個。

 

 

 

他們半睡半醒地坐車穿過大半個灣區，終於在夜幕低垂時回到布魯克林。

 

Bucky把外套的釦子解開，將Steve從懷中叫醒。一下車，煤炭、香菸、鋼鐵、烤爐裡的比薩，屬於城市的熱氣撲面而來。

 

他閉上眼，深深嗅入布魯克林的氣味。

 

 

 

 

冬兵在他身邊，探頭望著暖黃的煤氣燈。

 

 

**「這是回家的感覺。」**

 

 

 

 

Steve睜開眼，發現自己回復了施打血清後的樣子。

 

 

 

「不，這才是回家的感覺。」

 

他牽起冬兵的手，走上鏽蝕的階梯，轉開鑰匙，摸黑進入屋裡。

 

 

 

他在暗中找到火柴，點起餐具櫥上的煤油燈。等到周身燈光亮起，忽然發現他們身在羅馬尼亞的安全屋裡。

 

 

 

「……我有這樣想過。」冬兵的聲音低低掠過他的耳際。「你在這個屋子裡。」

 

 

 

「我在這個屋子裡幹嘛？」他轉過頭，迎上冬兵的雙眼。

 

「你在那張床墊上，等我回家。」

 

Steve隔著面罩吻著他。「還有呢？」

 

「你在流理台上，」他閉上眼睛，頭靠上牆。「用油將我打開。」

 

 

 

「在這間屋子裡，我們可以對彼此做一切想做的。」Steve捧著他的頭，要取下他的面罩。冬兵默默搖頭。

 

「在這間屋子裡，你要我發誓，我們永遠都是最好的朋友，所以我絕對不可以愛上你。」

 

「那你照辦了嗎？」

 

「沒有，」冬兵頹喪地說。「任務失敗了。至今……我仍不懂什麼是愛。」

 

 

「你會想起來的，Buck。」Steve取下他的面罩，露出那令他無比懷念的臉。Bucky的臉。「我會讓你想起來──」

 

 

 

 

他將唇覆上Bucky的唇，再輕輕闔上。忽然他們又身在樹林的迷宮中──天空下著雨，遠方天際發出閃光，照亮他們的臉。他們在雨水中唇瓣交纏，如此飢渴，盡情吞嚥彼此濕潤的唇舌，Steve的手指穿過Bucky的髮絲，感覺Bucky的金屬手指擠壓著他的背肌。

 

「別留在夢裡。」Steve在Bucky嘴裡輕聲說。「跟我一起醒來，感受我，感受我們。」

 

 

 

**「這是自由的感覺。」**

 

雷聲劃過天際，在閃電的反光中，Steve發現從剛才到現在，吻著他的人一直是冬兵。

 

**「但你會讓我自由嗎？」**

 

 

 

 

 ＊　＊

 

 

 

 

然後他落入了那場大雪。燃燒般的大雪。

 

他回到了那列疾駛的火車上。

 

 

 

「Steve…」

 

他聽見Bucky在叫他，驚駭地往破了大洞的車外望。冬兵用金屬手臂掛在車廂外緣，另一隻人類的手握住Bucky的手。

 

 

 

「把他拉過來！」Steve驚慌地喊，這一切都不應該重演。

 

「快！山洞就在前方了！Buck，把手給我！」

 

 

Bucky向他伸出手。冬兵用金屬手臂將自己與Bucky往上拉，可是無論如何還差了好大一段距離。

 

「把他盪上來！」

 

 

冬兵用力甩動人類的手臂，讓Bucky攀上車廂外緣，金屬的手臂因而打滑。Steve緊緊握住了冬兵的手，支撐著他不讓他墜落。

 

 

 

夢境的邊緣開始崩落，Steve聽到遠處雪崩的聲音，漆黑的山洞近在咫尺。

 

「把手給我！」他將另一隻手伸向攀在車廂外緣的Bucky，想要一口氣將兩人同時拉進車廂裡。

 

 **「來不及了，」** 冬兵透明無色的瞳孔望著他。 **「你只能救一個。」**

 

 

 

一旁的Bucky也望向他，淺橄欖色的眼底宛如覆上霜雪，在每一個夢境結尾，Steve都記得他墜落那一瞬間，內心被掏空般的巨大疼痛。

 

Steve咬了咬牙，讓冬兵的手臂攀在車廂邊，將空出來的手拉住Bucky的腰帶，將他一口氣拖進車廂裡。

 

 

列車上的燈熄滅，黑暗忽然臨到。進入隧道的瞬間，冬兵墜落，立刻被燃燒般的大雪吞沒。

 

Steve回頭，令他驚懼萬分的是，列車上的Bucky也在眼前憑空消失。

 

 

 

 

忽然，Steve驚覺──

 

 

**這是……誰的夢？**

 

 

 

 

＊ ＊

 

  

冬兵在Steve位於華盛頓的公寓中醒來。

  
在逃亡的歲月裡，他來過這間公寓。除了消散在空氣中的音樂，沒有留下任何痕跡。

  
是那首It's been a long, long time，唱針仍在留聲機上旋轉。

 

 

他抱起身旁的Steve，知道他很快就要醒來。

 

  
**「你不會傷害我，你會帶我回家，你讓我想起……我曾是如何地愛你。」**

 

從窗口墜落時，他看著懷裡的Steve。

 

**「但是你不會愛上我，也不會放我自由。」**

 

 

 

  
＊ ＊

 

 

 

 

他在Bucky的身邊驚醒。

 

Bucky已經醒來，手放在額頭上，茫然地盯著天花板。

  
他發現Steve醒轉，於是轉向他。

  
「你夢見了什麼？」

 

 

「我夢見……你的墜落。」Steve重新閉上眼。

 

「嘿，」Bucky聞言，靠過來抱著他。「我在這裡。那只是個夢。」

 

 

 

不只是夢。Steve想說。

  
夢裡的他與現實中一樣，為了Bucky，再度犧牲了冬兵。

 

 

 

「……那你夢到了什麼？」

 

 

  
「我夢見……我為你心動，」Bucky安靜地說。「我夢見我對你的渴望，我夢見……我們一起回到了布魯克林的家。」

 

  
他不需要讓他知道那個。

  
他不需要知道冬兵也在夢裡。

 

 

  
Steve輕輕吻著Bucky的頭髮。

  
「好，我們回家。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

記憶是夢境的雙生子。那道銀色身影仍在永夜的迷宮裡奔馳著──

奔馳著接近愛，等待全部靈魂的贖回。

 

 

 

 

 

  
(番外完)

（待續）

 

 

 


	11. Voi Ch'intrate 地獄之門

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從一開始，Steve就知道這是他們必須冒的風險。－－但他們有沒有力量承受？

9

 

Voi Ch'intrate

  
  
  
  
「這就好像有──兩個隊長！」  
  
  
平日練習裡，Steve與Bucky交手的速度已經快得跟不上，等到真的聯手攻擊敵人，推進的速度更是令人眼花撩亂。跟在身後的Scott看呆了，難道這兩個人除了枕頭外，連反射神經都共用嗎？！  
  
  
「兩個隊長？這主意不錯。」盾回到手上的時候，Steve還有餘裕笑一下，比了比身上的制服。完全知道他在想什麼的Bucky只是向前跨一步，直接往Scott的方向開了三槍。  
  
  
槍槍命中他身後的敵人──只不過離Scott的臉頰近到他想尖叫的程度。  
  
  
  
  
  
事實是，不願受註冊法案約束未必是壞事──在Wakanda皇室與非洲國家聯盟的力挺下，Steve成立了秘密復仇者，以北非、歐洲為主要活動範圍，繼續進行保衛世界的任務。在成功解除數次威脅後，歐洲安理會解除了對秘密復仇者們的通緝令，同意他們受Wakanda的管轄與外交保護。  
  
隨著伊斯蘭激進組織Salafi興起與歐洲內部團結力量的衰弱，秘密復仇者的任務激增。即便還是有暴露在九頭蛇指令下的危險，Bucky也無法袖手旁觀。為了以防萬一，還是必須由Steve監管，無法單獨出任務。  
  
在非洲國家聯盟與各國使館的掩護下，他們的足跡遍佈歐洲、近東與北非，然而這場戰爭比從前更錯綜複雜。  
  
無論激進組織再怎麼強調行為的正當性，在Steve看來，標準很簡單：人相信什麼、就會採用怎樣的手段。  
  
──無論如何，任意剝奪無辜人民的生命，就是錯的。  
  
秘密復仇者們義無反顧投入這場曠日廢時的對抗，卻還是免不了漏網之魚使無辜人民喪命。各國政客趁虛而入號召排外風潮，歐盟瓦解只是遲早的事情──T'Challa對此憂心忡忡，除了外交手段外卻也束手無策。  
  
  
  
他們亟須一場決定性的勝利，敵人卻像從前的九頭蛇一樣神出鬼沒。秘密復仇者這次在維也納集結，原本只是想藉聯合國週邊會議的掩護取得情報、擬訂戰略，沒想到剛抵達內城的Wakanda使館，就傳來南火車站等地的爆炸案，通往東歐的陸運要道一時之間完全中斷。  
  
這座城市從羅馬時代起，就是抵禦蠻族入侵的要塞。鐵幕瓦解後，長久的和平生活令人毫不設防，奧國情報機構竟然被不同信仰的Salafi滲透，外人看來再不可思議的事，對這座城市而言都不算新鮮事──可是東邊情勢的迅速惡化，也讓老於世事的維也納人如坐針氈起來。  
  
  
Salafi與九頭蛇在東歐各國境內的餘黨聯手。新仇舊恨，眼看新鐵幕又要升起，而這一次，連這個與事無爭許久的內陸國首都，都有淪陷的可能。  
  
  
實在是太靠近歐洲心臟地帶了。在秘密復仇者的協助下，聯合反恐部隊好不容易拿下Salafi在奧國境內的基地，車程僅一個小時的斯洛伐克首都、人口不過四十萬的布拉提拉瓦，眼看卻即將落入恐怖組織的掌握之中。  
  
  
  
  
  
T'Challa與歐盟安理會將目光放到伊斯坦堡──舊日的王都君士坦丁堡。若能在信奉伊斯蘭教的此地重挫Salafi，或許能增強從維也納到巴爾幹半島間各國反抗的信心。  
  
  
Bucky一路與Steve搭配作戰。當他們從康斯坦察準備從水路進入伊斯坦堡時，多瑙河沿線的Salafi已經傳開了這個兩個人──「al'ttaw'am」（雙生子）──造成的重大損害。  
  
  
  
  
  
「事情變得有點棘手，」在新城區北方的安全屋裡，Natasha透過望遠鏡觀察對岸亞洲區的情況。  
「一路吸引了太多注意，東歐的九頭蛇餘黨很快就會知道你們是誰。」  
  
  
  
知道她接下來要說什麼，正在填充子彈的Bucky將槍上膛。「辦不到。」  
  
  
今晚的任務刻不容緩，每個人都為了這場硬仗而緊繃著，他沒有理由退縮。更何況Steve的右腰在前幾天的任務中被流彈所傷，他得掩護他。  
  
出發前他也已經要求歐盟的科學家在他的手臂上動了手腳，以防他被潛意識指令控制時，秘密復仇者可以快速解除他的武裝。  
  
  
  
  
Sam猶豫了一下，「妳、Clint、Scott、Hope跟我都在，再加上制禦裝置，應該不至於──」  
  
  
「包括受傷的Steve在內，我們沒有一個人是冬兵對手，」Natasha乾脆承認。「這是必須評估的風險。」  
  
  
屋內的目光投向兩人。  
  
  
  
  
「Buck，你確定嗎？」Steve的眼裡有不加掩飾的擔心。「我們沒有在實戰中測試過制禦裝置，萬一──」  
  
  
  
「你的傷比先前想的嚴重，這一戰我們輸不起。」Bucky把槍別在背上。「你把我喚醒，總得賭這一把。」  
  
  
  
Steve看向Natasha，後者一攤手。  
  
  
「別看我，Cap，你的賭注是你的、也只聽你的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他們趁著夜色渡過博斯普魯斯海峽。Scott與Hope乘著Clint的箭首先抵達，放倒海岸邊巡邏的一排士兵。Natasha快速通過基地的空地處，來到目標的兵工廠邊上。  
  
  
這是Salafi最靠近歐洲區的一座大型基地，利用伊斯坦堡的位置優勢作為進入歐洲的前哨，向東歐各國的基地源源不絕地供應九頭蛇研發的武器。毀掉這個基地，至少能保證兩、三個月內不受重大侵擾，讓歐洲各國在目前的緊張情勢中及時組織反抗。  
  
  
  
Steve壓低了身影進入兵工廠，一旁的Bucky就像貼地的影子，無聲無息地跟在他身後。Sam將Clint拉上廠房屋頂的制高點，翅膀在夜空展開。  
  
  
  
  
正當他們認為一切照計劃順利推進時，一陣衝擊波忽然伴隨著監控耳機的高頻，從工廠正中央傳開。  
  
  
有人使用了電磁波脈衝──電源忽然全數中斷，所有的電磁設備也因而癱瘓。Scott與Hope不得不現形，Sam聽見獵鷹裝置裡晶片燒壞的聲音。而所有人丟下耳機的動作，恐怕也已洩漏了所在的位置。  
  
  
  
Steve一凜，掀開遮蓋住機器的布，發現底下都是不知名的塑膠設備。這是陷阱。他快速示意所有人撤退，身旁的設備卻發出喀喀喀的聲音，開始變形、解體，像白色的沙一樣聚攏在他四週。  
  
  
「微型機器人！」Natasha的聲音低啞，開始四處尋找可用的火源。  
  
  
可是白沙追上他們的速度更快，離大門較近的她只能快速向外狂奔，顧不了走得太過深入的兩人。  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve與Bucky只能往上跑，Clint用爆破箭在廠房周圍畫出火海，可是仍然擋不住沿著工廠的牆向上蔓延的白色砂礫。他用繩箭射向岸邊的高樹，將一端固定在屋頂的天線，率先滑過空地。可是白沙追上的速度實在太快，不一會兒，空地上就不再有落腳之處。  
  
  
白沙開始結成繩網，向屋頂的Steve、Sam與Bucky撲來。  
  
  
獵鷹裝的芯片損壞無法展開，可是推進器與降落傘還完好。正當三人準備藉著推進器、一口氣從繩箭抵達另一端時，Steve忽然痛得大叫。  
  
在月光下，從白色繩網掉落的微型機器人沾上他右腰的傷口，鮮血立刻在制服上染開。已經掛在繩箭上的Sam，勉強支撐住失手的Steve。  
  
  
Bucky見狀，從Sam的身側跳回屋頂。  
  
「帶他走！現在！」  
  
  
他迅速將手中的槍支解體，將彈藥灑落身前不遠處，然後從身後掏出另一把槍，射向地面的彈藥。火焰瞬間襲捲，暫時止住機器人的攻勢。  
  
  
「不！」Steve大吼，「要走就一起走！」  
  
  
  
  
正當僵持不下的時候，月光下的繩網彷彿結成海浪，又從中央分開。站在白色的海浪中央的，除了他們此行的目標──基地負責人Mustafa將軍，還有一個令他們完全意想不到的人。  
  
  
Skovia的亡魂──Zemo。  
  
  
  
  
「怎麼可能？」Sam首先喊了出來，「他不是在聯合反恐部隊監管下？」  
  
  
「不再是了。」Mustafa將軍陰惻惻地笑著。「幸會了al'ttaw'am──為了這場聖戰，上校決定挺身而出，與我們站在一起。他將為我們取得最有價值的兵器──九頭蛇的戰士，冬兵。」  
  
  
  
  
Steve反應極快，他忍住傷口的痛，立刻將Bucky往回拉，然而Zemo宛如被洗腦般冰冷的聲音已經開始讀出指令。Bucky摀住耳朵，地上俟機而動的白色微型機器人立刻撲向他的手臂，沿著金屬間的縫隙，他無法移動左手分毫。  
  
  
「解除我的武裝！現在！」  
  
  
站在另一端樹上的Natasha緊握手中按鈕，可是芯片似乎也受了電磁波脈衝影響，起不了作用。  
  
  
  
  
Bucky回身，用右手全力將Steve往Sam的方向推。  
  
「馬上帶他走！」  
  
  
  
幾乎是同時，白色細沙再度結成繩網撲上他們三人。Sam不得不抓住Steve，拉下推進器。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
在被扯離Bucky身邊的一瞬間，Steve忽然變得極端冷靜。  
  
  
「士兵，」他向Bucky的方向呼喚。「記住你的任務。」  
  
  
Bucky的身體一僵，回過頭望著Steve。  
  
  
  
「記住你是誰，然後回到我身邊──」  
  
  
  
  
  
白色細沙掠過靜止不動的Bucky身邊，迅速纏上繩箭。Clint在繩箭的另一端穩穩接住他們，Natasha不得不抽出刀將繩箭割斷。  
  
  
白沙開始湧向樹旁的地面，很快退路也即將無法確保。Steve在三人的壓制下，無法回頭進行援救。  
  
  
纏在Bucky身上的白沙開始褪去，Zemo已經唸完了冬兵的指令。  
  
  
  
  
  
冬兵的金屬手臂，在月光下折射出冷光，帶著不自然的僵硬與寒意，在Zemo與Mustafa將軍身前靜止不動。  
  
  
埋伏已久的士兵開始形成包圍，在地面交戰中的Hope與Scott的催促下，Steve只得隨同其他人離開基地上船。  
  
  
  
他從岸邊回望，白色的微型機器人開始集結，反射滿地的月光。冬兵還維持著原來的姿勢站在屋頂上。海風掠過頰畔飄動的髮絲，在他冷漠的臉龐上飄移不定。  
  
過了一會兒，好似開始接受Zemo的指令，轉身面向身後的Mustafa將軍。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
循海路回安全屋的途中，每個人的表情都很沉痛。Natasha皺著眉頭看著Steve，Clint把拳捶在船壁上。  
  
  
Hope試著安撫Steve。  
  
「隊長…我很抱歉，這不該發生的。」  
  
  
「……是我太大意了。」Steve坐著讓Sam包紮傷處。取回裝備的Scott，方才才在他傷口邊上與微型機器人經歷了一番惡鬥，痛得他幾乎流下眼淚。「Nat提醒過風險。我從一開始就不該讓Bucky去。」  
  
  
「聯合反恐部隊有內應，恐怕製作制禦裝置的科學家也是，」Clint說。「他們從一開始目標就是James，我們無論如何都是自投羅網。」  
  
  
「Cap，這裡的安全屋恐怕不再安全，我們必須──」  
  
Sam還沒說完，Steve忍住傷口的疼痛站了起來。  
  
  
  
「你們應該先去安卡拉跟陛下會合，他明日會到達使館。」他望向海峽的另一端。「我會在伊斯坦堡再等幾天──」  
  
  
Steve抬起雙手，阻止身邊的人們尚未出口的話。  
  
「我不會冒進。我身上有傷走不遠，不可能進行單獨營救，這點自知之明我還有。」  
  
  
  
「不要怪我們懷疑這點，Steve。」Natasha放低聲音。「至少讓我留下來幫你。」  
  
  
  
  
監視朋友是Natasha特有的溫柔，況且她與Steve一樣關心Bucky。  
  
  
環視週遭人們臉上擔憂的神情，Steve也只得點頭。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(待續)


	12. Lasciate Ogne Speranza 絕望與希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了對抗絕望，Steve願意付出的代價。
> 
> －－Natasha不確定她能認同這個。

 

 

10

Lasciate Ogne Speranza

 

 

 

 

 

Steve與Natasha在集合點的另一間安全屋躲了兩天。Steve的傷口癒合緩慢，畢竟那曾是蟻人與微型機器人的戰場。Natasha可以明顯感受到他的坐立不安──從Bucky醒來後，這是他們第一次分開這麼久。

 

  

可是不知道為什麼，Natasha有種感覺──Steve在等待著什麼。她確信Bucky的潛意識指令沒有解開，而據他們掌握的情資，Salafi組織擁有九頭蛇的洗腦技術，足以將Bucky再變回冬兵。

  

當她將這點向Steve挑明，Steve煞白了臉，可是並未退縮。

 

 

  

「現在的Bucky不同了。」他咬牙。「原本指令就只能困住他一陣子，隨著時間過去，我有信心那個指令的影響越來越小。Salafi組織膽敢利用他，」他語氣中的怒意毫不遮掩。「我們立刻組織營救計畫。」

  

「九頭蛇始終有我們不了解的東西，聯合反恐部隊也始終無法讓Zemo說出知道的一切。」Natasha少見地允許自己露出憂慮的表情。「我得到城裡探探消息。」

 

 

 

「妳不能單獨行動，這裡到處都是Salafi的眼線。」

 

 「事實上──我可以。」她俏皮地眨了一下眼，將頭巾披上──伊斯坦堡雖然是伊斯蘭世界最世俗化的區域，可是蒙面披裹的婦女也並非完全見不到。

 

 

Steve終於露出了久違的微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha離開後，Steve從位於新城區高處安全屋的美麗露台，往下望向海岸邊的多瑪巴赫宮。透過嵌著鑄鐵的白色大門，可以看見蔚藍的博斯普魯斯海峽。

 

  

他與Bucky約定過要看看這個世界──他們也趁任務的空檔，幾個小時、一天、兩天，在T'Challa的默許下走過許多北非與歐洲的城市。二戰期間他們走過的那些斷垣殘壁，早已重建成簇新美麗的城市。雖然老建築看久了也是會膩，但是比起新造的摩天高樓，Steve還是更喜歡舊世界的景觀。

 

  

「你就看你想看的，夥計。」Bucky帶著慵懶的布魯克林口音，不緊不慢地走在他身旁。「這些地方兩百年後也會在，我可以到時再看。」

 

 「你可活不了那麼久。」

  

「這可說不準。」Bucky嗤笑。「誰會想到我們現在還在這裡呢。」

  

戴著他的帽子與墨鏡、走在歐洲街頭的Bucky，是他此生看過最美好的風景。

 

 

 

  

 

 

隨著夕陽落下，岸邊的漁火一一亮起，喚禱塔傳來晚禱的聲音，與漸低的海潮與水鳥振翅聲混在一起。

 

 他想讓Bucky也聽到這個，想跟他分享世上美好的一切。

 

 

 

 

忽然，他聽見遠方傳來大地的震動──旁人只能感受到餘震般的輕微搖晃，但在他的四倍聽力裡，那不是地殼的能量釋放，而是一連串的劇烈爆炸。

 

 

Steve繃緊了神經。莫非Salafi趁機組織了另一波恐怖攻擊？他拿起望遠鏡往聲源處、更南方的海灣搜尋，可惜受限於安全屋的視野與漸暗的天色，什麼也沒發現。

  

他焦急地撥打Natasha的手機，沒有訊號。該死，發生了什麼事？

 

   

Steve轉開電視，試著撥秘密線路到伊斯坦堡的Wakanda領事館，駐館秘書向他保證有任何消息會隨時回報。莫非任何尋常事故都會讓他這樣神經緊張？

  

失去Bucky在他身邊時那無可替代的安心感，令他倍感脆弱。

 

  

 

 過了一個多小時，新聞報導與網路資訊一切平靜，沒有任何風聲。Steve坐在窗邊的桌前，把臉埋在支著的手中。也許是太累了，Bucky被帶走後，他完全無法集中精神──或者相反，他一心一意在Bucky身上，完全忘了自己的事。

 

 

 他需要睡眠。

 

  

Steve倒在床上，任黑甜的睡意慢慢滲入意識。他夢見從前Bucky凝視著他時明亮溫柔的眼神──現在那種溫柔也依然可以看見，卻深沉得多。

 

 那種眼神總是令他回到少年時代。舉止羞澀、笨拙而手足無措，彷彿渴望更多，卻又不確定自己是否有能力去承受、去回應、去占有。

 

 

 他見過那種眼神轉為熾烈的愛意、深刻的傷痛、絕對的冷漠與迷惑──他的Bucky已經經歷過太多。而他只想永遠擁他入懷，直到撥開其中的霧靄，讓他的眼神重新變得清亮，映照世間萬物而不再有任何苦澀。

 

 他夢見Bucky在黑暗中凝視著他，雪白屋頂上最後一眼變得如月光般透明而溫柔。Steve依然懷抱希望──

 

 

 

 

 

  

他忽然驚醒。

 

 

  

 

不開燈的室內幾近全黑。灑落月光的露台透入微涼的海風，落地窗內側的白色窗紗，透著銀輝伸進了屋內。

 

 月光下的窗紗，底端沾著血。暈染擴大的血跡如清真寺壁上的幾何圖案，讓窗紗顯得破碎。

 

  

 

 

Steve靜靜拾起床邊的盾。他很確定入睡前，落地窗是鎖上的。

 

 

  

 

 

他往窗邊走去。玻璃碎了，露台地上靠坐著一個染血的身影。

 

 

 

 

  

「……Buck？」

 

 

 

  

他衝過去，將盾丟在腳邊。Bucky的右大腿中了一槍，血靜靜從褲管底下流出，在腳邊匯成一小窪。窗紗還在飄動著，將血跡沾在白色露台的四週。

 

  

Bucky的臉頰上都是擦傷，金屬手臂多了許多道刮痕，人類的手臂則緊緊握著還留有硝煙味的槍。Steve將槍從他手中取走時，Bucky沒有抵抗。

 

  

 

 

他靜靜地望著Steve，眼神幾近透明。

 

 

 

**「我的名字是…James Buchanan Barnes，Bucky Barnes。」**

 

 

  

他的聲音，低啞、深沉、冰冷，又恍惚如夢。

 

  

 

世間沒有任何一種聲音，這樣令Steve同時感到撕裂與療癒、希望與絕望。

 

 

  

 

Steve用手緊緊壓住傷口周圍的血管，感覺手上與臉上一樣濕熱。眼淚像有自己的意志，不斷從他的眼中掉落。

 

 

  

**「我的任務是──」**

 

 

 冬兵伸出人類的手臂，將Steve臉上的淚抹去，然後拉近他，冷硬地用吻輕觸著他。

 

 

 

 這是一個帶著血腥味的吻。冬兵的鮮血沾在Steve的唇邊，也許是新世紀最好的一個吻。

 

  

**「我的任務是，回到你的身邊。」**

 

 

 然後他抱著Steve，直接昏了過去。

 

 

 

 

 

同一時間，Steve的手機與安全屋的電話鈴聲大作，遠處消防車與救護車的汽笛聲開始湧入，比夜還要濃重深黑的硝煙，逐漸佈滿整個南方海灣的天邊。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha推門進來時，看到的就是這個情況。

 

 

 

Steve淚流滿面，抱著露台上的Bucky不斷發抖。她立刻上前，用頭巾將Bucky的大腿緊緊綁住，示意Steve將他抱到床上。她一面拿出手機撥通使館的電話，一面迅速地檢查Bucky的生理反應與傷口。

 

 

 「他休克了。」Natasha拍了拍Steve的臉頰，示意他振作。「Steve！我通知了使館，醫生馬上會來。你得去拿輸液，在儲藏室裡。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

使館的醫生在安全屋中進行臨時手術，取出Bucky腿上的子彈。

 

 「我的血清沒有相容性的問題，他會復原得更快。」Steve堅持要用自己的血幫Bucky輸血。

 

 Natasha見慣了大風大浪，還是覺得身前的場景有點超現實。Steve用醫生帶來的工具，改造成二戰時期某種直接輸血儀器，讓Natasha相信眼前這個人的確是戰場老兵，而且這樣做肯定不止一次。

 

 醫生好像也被震懾住，帶著興味觀察兩端的輸血管。Steve的血是兩人從未見過的飽滿紅色。接受輸血的Bucky，蒼白的臉幾乎是立刻恢復了血色。

 

 

  

 

如果要他把全身的血清都換給Bucky，Natasha想，Steve也會願意的。

 

這樣的想法突然令她不寒而慄。

 

 

 

 

 

等到手術結束、他們把屋內外的血跡都整理乾淨，已經超過半夜兩點了。Natasha轉開電視，即時新聞畫面傳出馬摩拉海海灣東北方某軍方基地的爆炸案──但他們都已經知道發生了什麼事。

 

 

 

 

冬兵一個人毀掉了整個Salafi基地。

 

  

 

Mustafa將軍沒有活下來──事實上新聞一開始還將他當作是恐怖攻擊的受害者。直到BBC傳出該處是Salafi組織離歐洲最近的基地後，歐洲許多國家的代表已經在巴黎召開緊急會議，商討接下來的戰略。

 

 Zemo則是下落不明。

 

 

 

 

  

「他改變了一切。」

  

 

 

Natasha看見T'Challa出現在畫面上──稍早他已經打電話來致意，秘密復仇者已經從安卡拉先飛回維也納。

 

 

 「他總是會的。從過去到現在，Buck改變了許多人的生命──包括我的。」

 

 

Steve用濕毛巾，溫柔地擦拭著Bucky的臉與衣物外的皮膚。他已經恢復平靜，臉上露出平和的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha關上電視。室內立刻變得寂靜、漆黑，只有洗手間透出的光與消毒藥水味。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「……Steve，」Natasha的話音從空曠起居室的另一端傳來。「你做了什麼？」

 

 

 

 

Steve停下手看她。「我不懂妳的意思。」

 

 

 

「你對James做了什麼？你可別告訴我冬兵的指令解除了。」Natasha的話音中帶著寒意。

 

  

「什麼都沒有。」Steve低下頭，又抬起頭。「應該是他…自己克服了，或者指令有時間性，或者就只是冬兵的人格消失──」

 

  

「你我都知道得很清楚，這不是事實。」Natasha冷靜地說。「我們都知道那個指令的威力。五年多的時間，不是只有你我，還有Bruce與Tony的聰明才智，還有Wanda……」

 

 她忽然嘆了一口氣。

  

「James不可能在沒有外力的介入下，做到今晚的事。所以，我再問一次，你對他做了什麼？」

 

 

  

Steve看著Natasha。眼底的某種東西，讓她今晚第二次感到深深的不安。

 

 

 

「我沒有，」他的眼神落回Bucky身上，隨著熟睡中的呼吸緩緩起伏。「沒有做任何…違反他本來意願的事。他回到這裡，就是最好的證明。」

 

 

 

「你可以繼續這樣騙自己，Steve，」Natasha的聲音帶著苦澀。「但我無法忍受你傷害他。」

 

 「我不會傷害他，」Steve的口吻帶著穿越時光的感傷。「我愛他。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「……在基地，我聽見你叫他『士兵』。」Natasha輕輕地說。「告訴我，冬兵是回來向你回報任務的嗎？還是你仍然堅持你的說法？」

 

 

  

Steve的臉一瞬間變得慘白。

 

  

Natasha知道了。

 

 

 他沒有辦法看她。屋內的沉默像是固體，巨大而漆黑地橫亙在兩人之間。

 

 

  

「我希望你知道自己在做什麼，Steve。」她走向安全屋的門口，將手搭上門把。「我更希望的是──你永遠不會為此後悔。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(待續)


	13. Pavementof Benevolent 誓約

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve認為他失而復得，而Bucky給了他更好的。
> 
> 附贈小甜餅一枚。

11

Pavementof Benevolent

 

 

 

 

 

 

他在滿屋子的椴樹花香中醒來。

首先映入眼簾的，是天花板四周的飾條。

 

 

他愣了一下，一時間不明白自己為什麼在這裡──這是維也納九區，他與Steve最喜歡的安全屋。

 

 

 

 

Steve在床邊的扶手椅上打瞌睡，一本書攤開在膝上，床邊的茶已經變涼。帶著椴樹花香的風從窗外吹進來，街道靜謐，彷彿停留在某個被遺忘的紀年。

 

 

Bucky掙扎著要起身，右大腿傳來輕微的疼痛與麻癢感。可是剛掀開棉被，Steve立刻驚醒，放下書來扶他，把兩個枕頭墊在他身後。

 

「我們為什麼在這裡？」

 

 

 

 

「Buck，你記得發生了什麼事嗎？」

 

 

 

 

「一座燃燒中的基地──」他扶著前額。「Zemo讀完了指令，但是不知道為什麼，我並沒有完全被操控……我只是偽裝成被操控的模樣，然後潛入那座基地。基地裡有個洗腦機的房間，在他們給我洗腦前，我毀了那座基地。」

Bucky忽然抬頭。「我不能再度忘記你。」

 

 

 

 

「你沒有忘記我。」Steve將臉埋入他的手，親吻著他的手掌。人類的一邊、金屬的一邊。

他感到掌心濕潤。Steve抬起頭時，兩頰上佈滿淚痕。

「你回到了我身邊。」

 

 

 

 

「我沒有被指令控制，」Bucky的聲音顫抖。「Steve，你知道這意味著──」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

忽然，止不住的淚水從Bucky眼中滑落，長久的擔憂、忍耐、恐懼在深愛中走到了盡頭，對他而言，這是隧道盡頭的一盞光，而光的世界另一端，Steve捧住他的臉，劇烈地吻著他。他顫抖著，緊緊扣著Steve的頭髮。

微鹹的淚水在這個吻中交纏，好像這才是他們久別重逢後的第一個吻。

 

 

「歡迎回來。」Steve在他頭上一吻，將他鎖在懷裡。Bucky像要將Steve揉入身體般，在緊抱中無聲地哭泣。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

蓮蓬頭的水流從髮絲與臉頰流下，帶走了他臉上的淚痕。濕潤的眼神從鏡中看著背後的Steve，正在耐心地幫他洗頭。

「好像又長了，要剪嗎？」

Bucky點頭。「想剪回短髮。」

Steve一笑，「你不需要變回從前，Buck，現在的你就很好。」

「現在的我想要短頭髮。」他微微噘起嘴。「隊長有意見嗎？」

Steve驚訝地笑了，為了Bucky少見如此直白的、自我意識的表達，而那句「隊長」，立刻讓他的短褲緊了緊。

 

 

 

 

坐在椅子上的Bucky好像察覺了這一點，嘴角浮起幾不可察的笑。他向後仰，享受著沖水時Steve的手指穿過髮間的感覺。先前Steve很小心地不讓水濺到他的右腿傷口，可是水流畢竟無可避免地滑下胸腹。不一會兒，Bucky還是全身都濕了──因為拿著蓮蓬頭的Steve箍住他的脖子向後，不給他任何喘息空間地封住他的唇，熱烈親吻著。

他嗆進了水，卻止不住在Steve口中微笑。

 

 

「對我做任何你想做的。」Bucky倒著頭，看進Steve的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

Steve嘖了一聲，把蓮蓬頭掛回支架，走到他身前查看右腿的災情。果不其然，繃帶已經完全打濕。在Steve蹲下身解開繃帶時，Bucky的腳趾一面不安分地刷過Steve的腰──他可不想未癒合的傷痕成了性愛殺手──卻驚奇地發現貫入的槍傷在他昏睡的短短幾天內已經癒合，傷口覆蓋了一層新生的粉紅色皮膚。

 

 

「Steve，你……」Bucky咬著唇「你又輸血給我了？」

「500cc，不礙事。」Steve微笑著，然後靠近他的耳邊。「想把我的東西永遠留在你身體裡。」

 

 

 

Bucky立刻燒紅了臉，卻也沒有退縮。他在性愛中從來不是害羞型的人──他抬起右腳，隔著衣物大方揉捏Steve的下身，滿意地感覺到腳掌下的高熱與硬度。

他抬頭啃咬Steve的下巴。「……不想在我裡面留下別的東西？」

 

 

這樣的Bucky讓Steve感到目眩神迷──先前他總是帶著某種謹慎與恐懼，似乎害怕一不小心釋放內心的野獸出來傷人。而現在彷彿禁令破除般，完全展開在Steve面前。

「命令收到，中士。」Steve的吻一路隨著水流向下，一面啄吻Bucky的乳尖，一面將礙事的短褲除去，Bucky的下身迫不及待地從布料中彈跳出來，幾乎拍上他的臉頰。他將Bucky深深吞入，一面看著他的臉，狂熱、愛意、焦躁與喜悅的表情快速變化著。

 

Bucky在椅子上雙腳大張，挺身向後，像是無法承受更多般地呻吟著，撫摸著自己的胸腹與Steve的頭髮與耳垂。他的腳也沒閒著，在身下繼續挑逗著Steve的下身，想要用腳拉落他的短褲。

Steve給了他一次深喉，像是警告。濕潤的唇舌激烈地吸吮著Bucky最敏感的部位，貼合得那麼好、那麼完美，在最正確的時機將他推上高峰。

 

 

「Steve……啊…不行了，我要──」

 

 

可是在高潮的邊緣，Steve忽然停了下來，圈住他的陰莖根部不讓他射。他稍稍退後，滿意地看著Bucky在椅子上，滿身通紅地在高潮邊緣掙扎。

「我們有七天的假期。」他啃咬著Bucky的大腿內側，「得慢慢來。」

 

 

 

 

Bucky憤怒地踢開他，起身將Steve推向蓮蓬頭下的水流，一把扯掉他的短褲。Steve伸手向後扣住他的腰身，讓Bucky高熱賁張的部位擦過臀縫，在穴口外來回滑動。

「才七天，」Bucky不屑地說，在水流中快速擴張著Steve的身體。習於性愛的身體很快就找到了放鬆的訣竅，但是速度總跟不上Bucky的耐性。「我們得好好談談秘密復仇者的福利問題。」

Steve趴在牆上難耐地呻吟著。「我相信你的福利已經夠好了。」

「你是說這個？」Bucky將已經被撩撥到極限的下身一口氣推入Steve。「真的？我還以為這是你的福利？」

 

 

 

他吻咬著眼前肩胛骨與背肌的線條，扣住Steve緊窄的臀，開始快速進出。金屬手指在Steve腰窩上流連，間或撫弄正快速進出的部位──紅嫩的腸肉被翻開，他壞心地偶爾探入一指，引發Steve一陣又一陣的呻吟。

「Buck，不要，太大了──啊啊──」

他快速而激烈地進出著靠在牆上的Steve，將完美的緊緻腰臀向後拉開，完全不照顧Steve的身前。他知道Steve愛極了這個──他喜歡現在的Bucky粗暴卻精準的風格，像機器一樣地操他，刷過體內甘美之境，快感滿溢的前夕又變換節奏，將他拉到另一個頻率裡。

 

 

浴室內只剩下高溫的呻吟聲與肉體撞擊聲，還有許多許多的愛意──Steve用輕喘回應著Bucky遊走的撫摸，好像在身下獲得快感的任務之外，他們還必須用一種秘密的語言溝通，向彼此傳達更多的愛意與溫柔。

Bucky想起一個戰場邊上的手勢，但是他不確定、也不想打斷此刻──他們將有一生的時間去驗證並且創造，而他再也不用害怕想起。

 

 

被撩撥已久的Bucky在Steve的耳邊低吼著他的名字，在兩下特別深重的挺入後，射在Steve的身體裡。

「得讓你裡面也留點我的東西。」他親暱地吻著Steve的頸項，在抽出來的時候，將他的臀部托高。

 

 

Steve還沒有到，但他知道Bucky為他保留著這個，以及身後灼熱沾染的感覺。這讓他有了個絕妙的主意。

 

 

 

 

 

「去床上，快點，」顧不得兩人已經完全濕透，他順手用大毛巾將Bucky裹起，擁著他順便把自己身上的水擦乾，兩人製造的水漬一路糾纏到床邊。

Bucky倒在床上，舔舔鮮紅的唇，弓起雙腳像無聲的邀請──Steve讓他受傷的右腳放平，將左腳放上肩膀一口氣壓下，然後拿起床邊醫藥箱的凡士林，開拓Bucky的身後。

「不要…弄，直接插進來──」

 

 

Steve的雙指很快地找到讓Bucky不自覺驚跳的地方。他也無法再忍耐，將自己硬挺多時的下身擠入穴口，直接刷到方才手指尋找的部位上。

「老天，Steve，」Bucky從脊椎深處忍不住顫抖。他抓住Steve的肩，穩住自己。「你好像比平常還──」

Steve一推，完全滑入了Bucky的身體，立刻感到被緊緊絞住的滋味。他親了親Bucky濕潤的臉頰，「沒辦法，有人比我還急。」

 

 

 

 

Bucky咬著豔紅的唇，閉上眼睛向後仰，咀嚼著Steve粗熱的分身撐開他的感覺。Steve將上身完全貼合著他，親吻著他──好一陣子，兩人就只是不動，感受著結合的部位漸趨一致的脈搏。

 

 

「Buck，」Steve吻過他眼角，在耳邊低語。「我要你把你的手指……伸進我的身體裡。」

 

 

Bucky猛然張開眼睛，嘴角掛著驚訝的笑。「老天，Steve，你不會是──」

「金屬的那隻。」Steve毫不羞恥地含住他的右手指。

明明是被侵入的一方，Bucky現在的眼神卻異常危險。「你在玩火。」

「不想讓你負擔太大。」Steve將兩人的鼻尖擦在一起。「所以你到底要不要試？」

「……遵命，隊長。」老天爺，他做夢都沒有想過這個──也許他該請Wakanda的科學家改造一下Stark研發的手臂，加上一些特殊功能之類的？

 

 

他是不是該擔心某天滿足不了Steve？他掩著臉想。

 

 

 

 

 

Steve在他身上直起上身──在體內的部分因此操得更深，Bucky忍不住大聲呻吟－－一面讓Bucky用將金屬手指一吋吋探入身後的甬道。Bucky懷疑這是否可行，可是方才操得濕潤黏軟的內裡輕易地接納了他，比想像中更順利地推入兩指。

 

Steve隨著他的動作再度深深進入他的身體──臀部壓低、後仰拉出優美的頸部線條。他像一尾滑溜的魚，開始甜蜜地在Bucky的手指與臀部間小規模地進出。這無庸置疑是個好主意，Bucky舔著唇。從金屬手指的感測器，他可以知道Steve的後穴是如何隨著每次推進咬住、箍緊他的手指。Steve操控著他的快感，也操控著自己的，調整角度讓金屬手指刷過自己身體深處的甜蜜點，又在回刺時擦過Bucky的。

那感覺實在太好──他混亂地想著，也許血清可以讓Steve無限延長這種甜美的感覺──然後Steve就會一直硬著，操著他，整整七天，深陷在彼此的身體裡，不再分離。

 

Bucky感到血液再度流向下身，Steve正在加快速度進入他──想著他們正同時操著彼此，帶來不可思議的親密感，他難耐地吐出呻吟，毫無保留地為身上的人打開。

 

 

Steve示意Bucky抽出他後穴中的手指，先前射入的精液與腸液隨之滑落。他坐起身，將Bucky抱在懷中，脹大的性器一口氣頂到最深的部位。Bucky扭動著身軀，像是無法再承受更多，而Steve維持著頻率，誘哄著他。

「Buck，射出來，我會接住你──就這樣射出來──」

「我不……啊，啊，不行──」

 

 

他難耐地向後弓起身體，高潮中持續不斷地承受Steve的侵犯，Steve緊緊抱住他，將灼熱的呻吟與尖叫全部鎖在雙唇間，在他的身體深處釋放甜美的熱潮。直到從窒息般的親吻中分開，Steve緩緩退出他的身體，就著方才的姿勢輕擁著他，享受高潮後沉靜的感覺。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky低下頭，拉起Steve汗濕的手，比出他剛剛在浴室裡想起的那個手勢──食指、中指與無名指並攏，垂直刷過Steve的三指。

Steve沒有錯過這個。他抬起頭，性愛後的濕潤眼眶泛紅。

 

「你記得這個？」

 

 

 

「我忘了是什麼意思，」Bucky誠實地說。「可是我想做這個。」

 

 

 

 

「一開始，這是一個安慰的手勢，一個兄弟之間的誓言。」Steve將兩人的手交纏在一起。「然後在戰場邊上，刀口舔血的日子賦予它新的意義──是你賦予了它新的意義，而當時我還不能了解。」

 

 

 

Steve也用自己的三指垂直刷過Bucky的，鄭重、緩慢又溫柔，像一個久遠的回聲。

 

 

 

「這個手勢是在說──T.E.L.，直到時間的盡頭。」

 

 

 

Bucky緊握住Steve的手指，沉默地放在唇邊親吻。

 

「過去如此，現在依然如此。」

 

 

 

 

Steve定定地看著他，將他的頭髮別到耳後，看著不同時期的每一張臉重疊在Bucky身上──溫柔無憂的、堅毅果決的、迷茫痛苦的、沉默冰冷的。始終不變的是，每一個他都深愛著自己。

 

 

他低下頭，撫摸著Bucky的無名指。

 

 

「Marry me,Buck.」他這樣想已經很久了，於是便說了出來──「沒有任何事物能再將我們分開。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

然後他得到了世上最美好的事物──一句簡單的「好」，以及Bucky毫無保留的笑容。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

＊　＊

 

 

 

 

 

最近Steve失去了一個福利。

 

他不能再把Bucky的半長髮別到耳後。

 

倒不是說他在抱怨──他們在安全屋裡沒日沒夜地糾纏了幾天後，Bucky出門剪了一個帥氣的短髮，長度介於戰前與冬兵時期之間。他沒有將頭髮像從前那樣梳上去，整個人看起來非常年輕──非常現代。走在路上，Steve幾乎會有點擔心。

 

擔心他會丟下自己，就這樣走入新時代裡。

 

所以他趁Bucky在藝術史博物館中間的咖啡館等他──他再愛Steve也沒辦法撐過一整趟導覽──畫作解說的途中偷偷溜出博物館，穿越中庭的雕像、環城大道、舊皇宮，一路向中城跑去。

 

昨天逛街路過時，他已經看到了那兩只戒指──同個款式的男戒，樸素沒有花紋，從光澤看來應該是白金──他想過戰鬥中磨損的問題，釩合金顯然是更好的材質，可是他們總有一天也會老、也會放下盾與槍，回歸他們人類的部分。

 

這就是他想戴著與Bucky終老的戒指。

 

 

他像旋風般衝進店裡，向店員用英文表明來意。店員攤開手，解釋兩枚戒指都已經被買走了，是古董所以無法調貨。

 

無奈的Steve只好重回博物館，避開中庭到洗手間整理了一下自己。說不失落是騙人的，但他還是可以回到Wakanda後請工匠打造。

 

「也許戒圍根本不合。」他咕噥著安慰自己。

 

Bucky戴著墨鏡，正隨意翻著報紙。Steve走到他身前坐下後，他將其中兩份推向Steve。

 

 

「說真的，」Bucky用布魯克林口音慵懶地說。「陛下是不是買了新聞版面？我聽說他比Stark有錢，可是這樣就太超過了。」

 

伊斯坦堡事件後已經過了將近一周，聯合反恐部隊進行了後續幾次漂亮的行動，報紙天天追蹤進度，以及這一切的源頭──秘密復仇者中冬兵的下落。

 

「Victim to Victory（從受害者到勝利者）」，報紙刊出斗大的標題，配上Barnes中士的檔案照，以及數張模糊的冬兵身影，製作了一整頁的專題。

 

Steve讀了幾行，知道除了Barnes中士的生平與伊斯坦堡任務的結果外，其他全是捕風捉影之詞──但另外那份報紙的副標「美國隊長背後的男人」，看起來挺好的，讓他低落的心情稍稍振作了起來。

 

「我是說真的。媒體愛你，世人現在知道了真相，知道當時你被洗腦，根本沒有選擇。」

 

 

「得了，Steve，」Bucky平穩地說。「我不會去那場聽證會的。永遠無法證明我被洗腦時是不是真的沒有意識，更何況我確實記得那些任務，那些真正的受害人──」

 

 

「我們可以試著證明。」Steve低下頭。「在可控制的情況下，找一個最不信的人、一個自願者體驗──」

 

「你在說什麼？找一個人在大家面前洗腦，以證明我確實無法控制我自己？」Bucky希望Steve是在開玩笑，因為他實在笑不出來。

 

Steve為難地看著他。「只是說說，Buck。你應該把握機會，讓世人真正地認識你。」

 

 

 

Steve戴上帽子，與Bucky一起往博物館外走去。他們拖著身後的陽光，往對面城堡花園的方向走去。公園裡的草地上，坐著一些人，三三兩兩在野餐、談吉他、讀書，或什麼也不做，只是靠著。

 

Steve突然有了孩子氣的念頭。他脫下鞋襪，踩在鬆軟的草地上，感受厚實的泥土與青草香。

 

 

他在一棵樹下找了一塊蔭涼的草地斜靠著。Bucky一愣，也跟著坐下。

 

「上次坐在公園裡是什麼時候？1940年？」

 

Bucky抬頭，瞇眼看樹葉篩落的陽光。「可能更早。你去寫生那次？」

 

Steve聳肩，「不記得了。」然後拍拍身前的草地。「靠過來點。」

 

 

Bucky移動身軀，將肩膀靠在Steve腰上，左手輕輕地下垂，環住Steve的後腰，描摹著他T恤下的背脊線條。

 

Steve側著頭看著Bucky。如果手邊有素描簿，他想將此時此刻的幸福永遠記錄下來。

 

 

他們的視線糾纏在一起，將彼此深深烙印在眼底。然後Steve輕輕閉上眼，感受夕陽篩落在鼻尖，以及傍晚的微風帶來的濕冷青草香。

 

 

 

Bucky看著他睡去的側臉，從口袋中掏出一個藍色天鵝絨的小盒子。

 

他將盒子打開，拈起其中一枚戒指，笑了一下。

 

 

Steve在想什麼，他還會不知道嗎。

 

他將小盒子放回口袋，仰靠在Steve身上，往上看著無限寬闊的透明天空。

 

 

 

 

 

 

(待續)

 


	14. Parade of the Dead 死者的行進

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超級戰士的宿命就是一個又一個危機。

12

Parade of the Dead

 

 

  
「還是一樣，正面朝上的太陽蛋？」

  
Bucky端著煎鍋，從開放式廚房探出身來。

 

他們已經回到Wakanda，兩人的公寓成了秘密復仇者們的早午餐聚會場所，讓想要繼續享受兩人世界的Steve有點不滿。但這樣看著Bucky置身人群中，臉上不再帶著冷漠與負疚，而是真真正正地融入這群夥伴們，又讓Steve比什麼都高興。

  
曾經秘密復仇者們在某些人眼裡看來，就是一群養在國王後花園裡的傭兵，實現少有人能想像的瘋狂主意。但伊斯坦堡事件後，Bucky本人也好、秘密復仇者也好，都得到了許多正面評價；T'Challa給予他們庇護的做法，也受到國際間的贊同。

  
而當Sam從基地衝出來迎接他們，Scott見到完好無恙的Bucky居然哭鼻子時，Steve覺得有這群夥伴，實在是很幸運的事。

  
唯一讓他有些遺憾的是Natasha──從伊斯坦堡的那夜起，她在兩人面前消失了蹤影。雖然從Tony那裡知道她與Bruce待在一起，可是Steve對於她的反應總是缺乏把握。

 

總有一天她會理解的。Steve想。

 

  
他端著盤子走到Bucky身邊，接住了鍋中兩顆太陽蛋。正面朝上的飽滿蛋黃，總讓他感覺活力充沛。

  
Steve很想像只有兩人時那樣，在Bucky的頸後落下一吻──可是他們畢竟比較老派。不管關起房門如何，在夥伴面前還是無法大方表白。

  
所以他只能併肩跟Bucky站在廚下，趁機用左手三指的手背刷過Bucky的右手三指。

 

Bucky的眼睛就飛快瞟了他一眼，不動聲色地將鏟子放回鍋內。Steve在轉身離開之前，就感覺左腳的小指被勾了一下。

  
他看向Bucky，但Bucky根本沒在看他。「還有人要蛋嗎？」他朝著客廳喊。

 

  
當他們在沙發上坐下，加入其他人時，Steve非常確定那不是他的幻覺──他的右腳趾又被輕輕擦了一下。原本他以為是Sam把他養的虎斑貓帶來，但顯然不是。

  
Bucky就坐在他的右側，帶著一副無辜的表情，正襟危坐吃著盤裡的火腿，一面聽Sam說話。

 

  
人們不斷地分開，聚攏，在客廳的四週隨意聊天。Clint與Scott的孩子在落地窗外的草皮上玩耍，但Steve始終有些心不在焉。

  
他已經非常確定Bucky是故意的──他就趁著每一個在Steve身旁的機會，用腳趾挑弄著他的腳趾，間或擦過他的整個腳側──臉上仍保持著游刃有餘的不動聲色。

要不是同伴們都在，Steve現在只想把他拖回房間，好好從頭教會Barnes中士忍耐與克制的美德。

 

  
他鬱悶地喝著手中的蘇打水──Hope走過來坐在他身旁的沙發上，跟他碰了一下杯子。

  
「……Cap，也許我們可以幫忙準備婚禮？你知道，挑選蛋糕啊、餐巾顏色什麼的。」

  
她帶著了然的笑容，冷不防丟下一個炸彈。Steve立刻嗆了出來。

 

  
「什什什麼？妳在說什──」

「拜託，Cap，」Hope就翻了個白眼。「你從回來之後，眼睛根本沒一刻離開過他。」

 

Steve眼裡看著杯子的氣泡。「也許我只是害怕再度失去他。」

 

「會越來越好的，Cap。」她敲了敲Steve的肩膀。「我想，經過伊斯坦堡之後，九頭蛇應該也知道指令對他沒用，沒必要再像從前一樣，三不五時來騷擾他。」

 

  
氣泡緩緩上升，在表面張開，發出清涼的聲音。Steve忽然有種想坦承一切的衝動。

  
指令不是對他沒用──指令始終沒有解除。也永遠不會被解除。

 

 

忽然，Natasha從庭院的另一端現身──她捧著火鶴與風信子編成的花束，提著高跟鞋從陽光下的草地上走過來。

正在與Clint說話的Bucky起身，跑到她身邊，在她兩頰各吻了一下，接過了花束。兩人說著話，併肩向屋子的方向走來。

 

  
Steve的胃泛起一陣燒灼感。總是要面對這個。他站起身，往Nat的方向走去。

 

  
「Nat。」

  
「Steve。」他們在兩頰上互相禮貌性地親吻，卻不免有些緊繃。Natasha抬頭，就看了他一眼。

 

然後她的視線轉向正在將花束放到桌上的Bucky。「James的傷口都好了。」

  
「都好了，像往常一樣。」Steve謹慎選擇著詞語。

  
「像往常一樣。」她正在觀察著Bucky──彷彿她還沒有決定好該拿Steve怎麼辦。

 

  
Bucky端給她一杯白酒，她立刻收起了觀察的眼神，飛快地瞟了一眼Steve。Steve把那解讀為暫時休戰。

  
「Steve說妳也在伊斯坦堡，謝謝妳救了我。」

  
「抱歉沒等你醒來我就先離開了，紐約那邊需要我。」她啜了一口，將酒放在身邊的茶几。

  
「發生了什麼事嗎？」Steve問。

 

「最近……幻視好像有點奇怪。」Natasha偏著頭。「我以為他跟Jarvis一樣，是數據化的人格，但是他跟Wanda結婚後，好像受到Wanda力量的影響，開始......變成真正的人。」

  
「這是什麼意思？」Bucky皺眉。

  
「我是說，他的身體當然還是人造組織與釩合金──可是他的意識與思考方式，我得說，要是他想成為真正的人，Wanda可不是個好榜樣。」Natasha聳聳肩。「沒有冒犯的意思，這小女孩就是很多古怪。」

 

Steve想起當初將Wanda從海上監獄救出來時，她猩紅眼底的怨憤。在她重獲自由的那一刻起，海上監獄就立刻化為齏粉，沒有任何人有能力阻止──那與被隔離在Stark大樓的少女，完全聯想不到一起。

  
她同胞兄弟的死給她帶來的創傷，從來沒有平復，而週遭人看待她能力的方式，也必然從未給她帶來任何益處。

 

Bucky當時在冬眠艙中，Steve曾經想借助Wanda的能力將指令解開，可是Wanda一碰觸到Bucky的記憶，就因為共感能力無法承受而崩潰。

 

Steve當時正努力尋找解開九頭蛇指令的方法，無力分心出來注意Wanda的狀況，最後只有讓幻視將她帶回紐約去──擁有心靈寶石的幻視，可以提供她所需要的穩定力量。

  
但是如果，Wanda的力量反過頭來開始侵蝕作為支柱的幻視？──Steve突然有點不敢往下想。

 

  
「妳說幻視變成人…？具體來說，他怎麼了？」

  
「Tony跟Bruce還在試著搞清楚，但他開始有些……不合邏輯的想法。比方說，」Natasha顯得有些為難，好像她即將說出的話，連她自己也覺得荒謬。「他覺得Wanda用自己的DNA與再生搖籃創造出來的那對雙胞胎，裡面住著邪惡的靈魂。」

 

老天爺，Bucky想，相較之下，九頭蛇的洗腦都變得簡單多了。

「我完全聽不懂。可是這聽上去就不是什麼溫馨的家庭生活。」

  
Steve頗有同感地點頭。

 

「如果這只是單純的家庭問題，那也就算了。」Natasha露出一個荒謬的表情。「幻視覺得這件事跟Loki有關，於是潛入Stark的資料庫，研究Asgard的一切。」

  
Steve掩臉。「異世界是Tony的死穴。」

 

「完全正確。」Natasha無奈地把臉撐在左手上。「我不知道幻視發現了什麼，可是這也許真的跟Loki有關──他向來的嗜好就是讓我們夜不安枕。總之Tony跟Bruce還在研究雙胞胎，而Wanda對此不是很高興。」

  
最後一句話讓Steve不自覺抖了一下。Natasha被逗笑了。

 

「別擔心，Tony研發了不被Wanda心靈操控的裝置，某種法拉第籠的改良版頭盔之類的。可是顯然，這種頭盔對幻視無效，他還是持續暴露在Wanda對他的影響中──Tony說，他就像是被害妄想症患者，某天要把雙胞胎殺死，某天又想攻擊正在研究雙胞胎的Bruce與Tony。」

  
「要是以前的Jarvis，我們還可以直接叫出他的原始碼來debug。現在他成了我們完全不了解的生命形態，簡直束手無策。」Natasha嘆了口氣。「我認為一切的關鍵在Wanda，Steve，她從以前就比較信任你，你願不願意飛到紐約去跟她談談？」

 

  
這就像飛到龍捲風中心去跟暴風講理。Bucky想。

  
Steve聳肩，看著Bucky，像是徵求他的同意。

「只要我能幫得上忙，我很願意──」

  
「我跟你一起去。」

Bucky無奈地動了一下肩膀，像在說「你就算幫不上忙也是會去的」。

  
「沒有必要，Buck，基地這邊需要你。」

  
「沒事的，這裡有Sam在。而且我想去見Rebecca一面。」

「歐。」

  
Barnes中士永遠知道讓美國隊長最快噤聲的方法。

 

  
Natasha在他們之間，打量著Steve與Bucky你一言我一語飛快來回。

  
她挑挑眉，拎起茶几上的白酒杯。

 

「所以我想，會有一個婚禮？」嘴角露出黑寡婦招牌的不懷好意笑容。「在這裡，還是布魯克林？」

 

 

 

 

 

(待續)


	15. Salt Pillar 鹽柱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「兩枚寶石同時現身中庭，絕難善了。」
> 
> Thor畢竟是神。

13

Salt Pillar

 

 

 

 

Bucky有種被騙的感覺。

 

黑寡婦稱之為「家庭問題」，絕對是粉飾太平了。

 

但只要Steve秉持向來的態度，勇往直前，他也會陪在他身邊，絕不退縮。

 

 

 

Stark大廈已經被Wanda控制──Bruce誤入Wanda布下的魔法，暫時失去變身能力，與Tony、Rhode被囚禁在Stark大樓裡。

 

 

很顯然，Tony對她的寶貝雙胞胎作的任何事，都讓她想起她與快銀作為實驗品的悲慘童年。而她已經完全控制了幻視，以及他頭上的心靈寶石。

 

她也不算全錯──回到紐約之前或之後，Tony都不太相信Wanda。從海上監獄到Wakanda到幻視的身邊，對於Wanda來說，沒有一處不是監牢。

 

 

 

在蟻人與蜘蛛人的幫助下，他們偷渡出三個頭盔，但也只能勉強抵禦Wanda能力的影響。

 

幾個回合後，Steve認為Wanda也許真的中了Loki的詭計，再加上他們無法對抗無限寶石的力量，而兩者都需要Thor伸出援手。透過Selvig博士儀器的協助，Natasha向Thor發出消息，後者雖然諸多猶豫，還是為了戰友從Asgard的寶庫中帶出了宇宙魔方。

 

 

「兩枚寶石同時現身中庭，絕難善了。」Thor現身時顯得憂心忡忡。「吾等須速戰速決，以免節外生枝。」

 

Thor與Steve先前已經見識過Wanda的能力，決定讓神之身的Thor正面迎擊Wanda，Steve用宇宙魔方制住心靈寶石，再由Bucky救出人質。

 

 

 

當從天而降的雷電與腥紅魔法撞擊時，宇宙魔方碧藍色的光芒與心靈寶石纏鬥在一起。

 

 

 

「Wanda，」Steve大聲叫著眼神中充滿怨憤的腥紅女巫。「這不是妳──這是Loki的魔法，妳必須對抗他的影響！」

 

「沒有人真的在乎，」Wanda加強了手中的力量，紅色的閃光與白色雷電交織成力場。「你知道失去家人的感覺嗎？Cap，我的孩子，他們犯了什麼罪？」

 

 

「我懂，我真的懂，Wanda，」Steve輕點在Bucky擲過來的盾牌上，將幻視往下拉。「但是別忘了，我們也是妳的家人──」

 

Wanda冷笑一聲。「你只顧著你的Barnes，把我們丟給這個混亂的世界。還有Stark──你知道他有多怕我嗎？你知道被同伴當成敵人監禁、被當成研究樣本，是什麼感覺嗎？」

 

「他是應該感覺到恐懼！」

 

 

 

Wanda的怒意強化了對幻視的控制，Thor與Steve分頭陷入了膠著。Bucky快速判斷了一下局勢，趁隙衝入Stark大樓。

 

 

他原本是想先把Tony等人救出──不管他們上次見面如何，那都不是現在要考慮的──但在玻璃帷幕之後，他看見了Wanda的雙胞胎。

 

雙胞胎貼在落地窗後，看著遠處的閃電與腥紅，眼睛如蛇般發出油油的綠光。

 

也許這就是邪神操縱Wanda的方法？

 

 

 

Bucky走上前，一手一邊抱起兩個看起來三、四歲大的孩子。灼灼的綠光轉向他，在他能夠擔心這其中有什麼心靈控制的把戲之前，Wanda已經飛快地衝破大樓的玻璃帷幕，將他連同碎片一起彈開。

 

 

雙胞胎飛在空中，剛好被Thor一記落雷擊中，在強烈的白光中，化作兩塊碧綠的碎片。

 

Thor接在手上，認出是耶夢加得──纏繞於世界樹之下的巨蛇──身上的鱗片。

 

 

 

Wanda目睹了雙胞胎消失的過程，心碎地尖叫，「不──」。

 

她的力量炸裂開來，形成紅色的電場包圍了眾人。

 

 

 

隨著玻璃帷幕炸裂飛出，落在他腳邊的Bucky、以及緊接而來雙胞胎化為碎片，轉移了Steve的注意力，而幻視始終牢牢地被Wanda控制著。直到Steve注意到時，幻視在空中一個旋身，躲過了宇宙魔方的力量，將心靈寶石對準了他。

 

Bucky迅速將Steve拉倒在地上。心靈寶石的力量擊碎了Steve手中的容器，宇宙魔方向上飛出，眼看著就要落入Wanda與幻視的控制。

 

 

Steve大叫。「不，Buck，不要──」

 

 

 

Bucky用金屬手臂牢牢抓住了宇宙魔方，將魔方的力量導向Wanda的方向。

 

幻視趕到Wanda身前，魔方的力量直接打在身上，直直向下墜落。Thor的白色落雷趁隙擊中Wanda，紅色力場中心的她，立刻昏了過去。

 

 

然而釩合金持續發出劇烈的共鳴。Bucky以凡人之軀，承受著魔方的力量。

 

「Bucky！鬆手！」

 

「我沒辦法───啊！」

 

 

 

一切發生在剎那間。

 

 

Steve看著Bucky手中的宇宙魔方，呈立方體迅速坍塌裂解。扭曲的光影從中迸現，過去與現在的所有時空，從Bucky身上快速穿透──那麼多、那麼多的記憶，一瞬間從頭開始，在他身上重新經歷──他痛苦地摀著頭，跪在地上。

忽然，藍色的冷光在Bucky周身炸裂，然後又快速地收縮成寶石的原型，落在地上。

 

 

 

Bucky仍然抱頭跪著，發出嘶心裂肺的慘嚎。

 

 

 

那不像人聲、宛如野獸的痛楚，幾乎讓Steve心臟停止。

 

 

他從地上掙扎起身，緊緊抱住了他。「Bucky！」

 

 

 

 

緊繃的身體忽然冷卻。

 

接著他就再度聽見了那個聲音，穿越一千零一夜的夢境。

 

 

 

 

_「我落下了那列貨車──」_

 

聲音的主人跪在地上，宛如夢魘的囈語。

 

 

_「逃亡的船艙破開一字型的裂口──我想回家，回到你的身邊，可是他們告訴我，你已經死了。」_

_「我認識你時，你才九歲，你是我見過最善良的人……那麼多、那麼多的記憶，隨著海水湧入──」_

 

 

Steve掙扎著抓住他，可是懷中人已經掙脫了他，緩緩站起。

 

 

_「你孤身一人來救我，躍過那座熔爐，落在我懷裡，讓我見識到你新生的力量。」_

_「我們坐在小教堂門口，一起看雪花飄落，日光亮起，直到黎明將我們分開。」_

 

 

他的臉上閃動著回憶，忽而喜悅，忽而傷感。

 

 

_「十七歲時，我們有了第一次的性。每次你牽著我，走上你家門前那道鏽蝕的樓梯，我的胸口一點一滴累積的都是對你的渴望──」_

 

 

 

 

那對透明無色的眼眸望著Steve。

 

 

 

「無止境的藥物與洗腦──那時我不知道自己活著，我只知道我正在忘記你，Steve……我連你的名字都忘了，只能記得與你有關的十個字。那道指令，是我所能記得的最後十個字，光亮的最後倒數。在那之後，只剩下覆蓋一切的黑暗──」

 

 

Steve幾乎無法聽下去。

 

 

「最後十個字，就是我的邊界。越過這道邊界，我──是野獸，是任何人的所有物。」

 

 

「Buck，不要這樣說，你──」

 

 

 

 

**「你控制我。」**

 

 

他的聲音，像在雪中裂解。

 

 

 

「你要我成為你的戀人，你要我愛上你。我的任務完成了──關於你的任務，我第一次完成了。」

 

 

 

Bucky的話像燃燒的大雪，捲過他全身。

 

 

 

「你汙染了我的記憶。你將我推過野獸的邊界，變成你的所有物──」

 

 

 

 

「你不知道那是什麼感覺，」Steve紅著眼睛看著Bucky。「我看著你墜落──我在沒有你的世界裡醒來──你躲了我兩年──五年多來束手無策的絕望，Buck……但我沒有作違反你意願的事！」

 

Bucky看著他的眼神，讓Steve幾乎發狂。

 

「你愛我！你只是忘了──作為冬兵的你忘了，而他可能永遠也沒有這種感情。我沒有編造你的記憶，你對我的感覺都是真的，我也許影響了冬兵的人格，但是我沒有欺騙你──」

 

 

 

「你從來就沒有弄懂，對不對？」

 

 

 

Bucky話語中的寒意，讓Steve顫慄。

 

 

「我跟冬兵不是兩個人。他…就是我，我就是他。你不可能控制一個人的思想與情感，而不污染另一個……」Bucky的聲音越來越低。

 

 

「他所做的一切，我就在玻璃窗後觀看。也許意識會選擇性摀住眼，不讓我看野獸的世界，但是你要知道，Steve──」

 

 

他聲音中的痛楚，像是那個名字在喉嚨間灼傷他。好一陣子，兩人都無法開口。

 

 

 

 

「……我曾以為，對你的愛是我之為人的核心，我存在於世的證明，是我生存下去的唯一理由。」

 

 

摯愛名字的尾音在口中宛如煙塵，被火燒盡。

 

 

「我將我的一切──情感、記憶、未來與希望，寄託在這塊基石上，圍繞著它，我重建所有失去的時光與未知的可能。把它抽走，我就什麼都沒有了。」

 

 

「……而你虛構了它。這一切，建築在一份虛構的愛意上──」

 

 

 

 

「這不是虛構！」Steve激動地向他靠近。「你知道我愛你！而我也知道你──」

 

 

 

「我不知道我愛不愛你，Steve。」

 

 

 

 

Bucky冷漠地任他抓住金屬手臂，被寶石灼傷的部位化為漆黑的煙塵，片片剝落。

 

 

 

 

「你汙染了我──我的情感，甦醒之後的一切。我本可以自己清醒地去感受、去發現，我本可以有所選擇……」

 

 

「不，你一直──」Steve喃喃搖頭。

 

 

「我曾經愛你──但那是我墜崖前的事了，八十年前的事了，」Bucky露出一個空洞的微笑。

 

「而你當時甚至都不愛我。」

 

 

 

Steve語塞。「我不是……」

 

 

 

「你當時就拒絕了我。在經歷這麼多以後，為什麼我一定要繼續愛你？」

 

Bucky的聲音漸輕。

 

 

 

「我也可能愛上其他人的──我也是可以愛上其他人的。你知道，我不總是喜歡上男人。」

 

 

 

Steve忽然不知道他在說什麼。

 

 

 

「在紅屋裡……我是Natasha的第一個加害人與受害人，我本來有機會帶著她離開──沒有你，冬兵一樣有可能、我一樣有可能去愛人。」

 

 

 

 

Steve真真正正地感受到了周身的劇痛，就好像他忽然從鏡中感受到了自己的背叛。曾以為顛樸不破的真理，從基柢開始逆反，開始攪動著記憶與所有可能的詮釋。

 

 

那些漫步與長談，那些心照不宣的開解，屬於另一段曾經撩亂而沉澱清澈的體悟。而他與Bucky之間的一切，無論曾經是什麼，將會是什麼，從頭開始就亂了。

 

 

 

記憶取決於觀看的位置，而他們所在的位置正在崩解──墜落深不見底。

 

 

 

 

 

「所以你是要說，你不愛我，我們在一起的時光，你所感受到的愛──」

 

Steve伸出手，用三隻指背輕輕刷過Bucky的人類手指，最後環住了他的無名指。

 

「都不是真的？只因為我在絕望中喚醒你，你所感受到的希望，都與我毫不相關？」

 

 

 

 

他就在Bucky的眼神中崩潰了。淚水大顆大顆地從眼中流下。

 

Bucky用人類的手，輕輕劃過Steve的眼淚，又像被燙傷般地縮回。

 

 

 

 

「你給了我名字，你給了我你的愛，但你也虛構了我的愛。」Bucky低聲說，無色的眼神宛如冰原。

 

「……那麼，我究竟是誰？又剩下些什麼？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

（待續）


	16. Twilight Meadow 兩界

14

Twilight Meadow

 

 

 

「你知道，有時候我覺得我真是受夠了這一切。」Sam拉著Steve的背帶，毫不溫柔地將他拖過青草地面。

 

「尋找自我什麼的不是二十幾歲做的事嗎？你們都幾歲了，一百？兩百？」他將Steve架上救護車旁的背板。

 

地面上都是血。

 

「你再這樣打法，等他搞清楚他真的愛你，」Sam扁了扁嘴，好像被那個字從自己口中冒出來嚇了一跳。「你也沒命了。Steve──」

 

 

他氣力放盡地靠在救護車旁，開始檢查Steve身上的傷勢。一道道怵目驚心的血痕，像獸爪般在身上蜿蜒。

 

Sam嘆了口氣。「他會回來的。」

 

Steve別過蒼白的臉，好像這句話才真正令他感到痛苦。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「他的復原速度很慢。」Bruce拿下眼鏡，看著紙本的監測數據。「跟之前相比，他的各項生理機能都在衰退。我從來不知道他的血清功能與心理狀態有關──雖然這點傷不至於好不了，但這樣下去不行。妳有找到Barnes嗎？」

 

Natasha搖了搖頭，蹙緊眉頭盯著床上掛著監測儀器、昏睡過去的Steve。

 

這個男人已經在崩潰邊緣。而且這兩個月來，他對她完全避不見面。

 

 

 

Natasha想起Thor臨別前的話。

 

「Natasha，」Thor帶著裝有寶石的匣子，與耶夢加得的鱗片碎片，準備回到Asgard。他少見地欲言又止，露出深思的表情。

 

「……吾畢竟非中庭人，不確定此事究竟緣何而生。惟汝暫勿會Steve為妥。」

 

 

 

 

Steve醒轉時，先前在房裡的Bruce與Sam都已經不在，只有Natasha以無機質的眼神盯著他。

 

那個眼神，令他想起另一個有著同樣眼神的人。

 

 

 

「……妳是來嘲笑我的嗎？還是來說妳早就警告過我？」

 

Steve的眼神還是迴避著她。

 

 

「這不足以令你對我出現敵意。」Natasha皺眉。「……他跟你說了紅屋的事？」

 

 

 

他幾乎感覺到嫉妒有形體，囓咬著他的心。

 

 

 

「Steve，那是他的任務，那是…我訓練的一部份。」Natasha眉頭越皺越深。「建立信任，然後用盡手段互相毀滅。那與愛相距甚遠──我們只想在地獄裡活下來，Steve……」

 

「那是妳們之間的事，我不想過問。」

 

「你在無理取鬧。你知道如果當時你活著，如果他能記得你，他一定會拼了命回到你身邊──」

 

 

 

「他不會。」

 

她看見Steve的臉上出現了那個表情──冬兵的表情。

 

沒有表情的表情。

 

「如果他愛我，他擺脫控制後，不會離開我兩年。如果他愛我，不會選擇冰存。如果他愛我……」Steve低下頭。「他不會一次又一次離開我。」

 

Natasha語塞。

 

 

 

「也許他只是需要時間，消化他想起的東西。」她謹慎措辭。「一旦全部想起，他就會明白他真的愛你──Steve，給他一點時間。」

 

 

 

Natasha從口袋拿出一個信封遞給他。

 

Steve打開，裡面是他自己的照片。從很遠的地方照的，焦距有些模糊，可是仍然可以看得很清楚。

 

他坐在華盛頓公寓的窗台，纏著手上的紗布。

 

 

 

_（我不需要你留下痕跡。我只是需要知道你有來。）_

 

 

「Sharon要我轉交給你。她說她很抱歉，這張照片夾在某本日記的夾層裡，她沒有複印到。」Natasha頓了一頓。「她覺得你應該保留原件。」

 

  
是在Steve從戰艦墜落、休養復原的那段期間照的。

 

他真的有去看他。

 

 

Steve將照片翻面，冬兵用毫無特色的字跡，寫下了一個俄文字。

 

他所識不多的俄文字之一。

 

 

 

「домой」（回家）。

 

 

 

 

Steve猛然抬頭，蔚藍如天空的眼睛頓時盈滿淚水。

 

「相信他，Steve。相信他對你的愛。」

 

 

 

 

他將這張照片隨身帶著，小心翼翼不汙染鉛筆的淺淺字跡。Domoy，他默念著這個俄文副詞的發音，像是最虔誠的祈禱文。

 

那就是他想對Bucky說的一切──那就是他在世上的唯一盼望。

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha的話語多少給他一些安慰，可是隨著時間過去，那也漸漸變得苦澀。

 

他茫然跟著雨中參加葬禮的人群──屬於舊世界、曾與他們生命交會過的最後一個人，Bucky的妹妹Rebecca，也以高齡92歲去世了。

 

Steve捧著白色的玫瑰，高大的身影在雨中顯得那麼孤單。人們經過時或許多看了他兩眼，可是沒有人駐足多問一句。

 

 

那是Barnes家族的墓地。他將玫瑰放在Rebecca墓前，想著半個月前Rebecca在電話中最後說的話。

 

「帶他回家，Steve。他只有你了。」

 

那讓他勇敢，也讓他絕望。

 

 

 

「我也只有他了啊，Becky。」

 

 

冷雨如冰雪刺骨。他在墓地前獨自站立了很久很久。

 

默默等待的那個人始終沒有出現。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他恨他的身體，怎麼喝也喝不醉。

 

他恨他漫長的年歲。

 

他恨年輕時那個正義感過剩的自己──他一心只想著做對的事。可是到頭來好像任何事都只剩立場，而真正對他而言重要的事，怎麼做都不對。

 

 

他不能說Bucky墜落的前一夜，他的拒絕只是為他或他們好。可是在Bucky墜崖前，他真的沒讓自己想過是否有任何人可以替代他對Bucky的感情──他從來沒有、也不會準備好思考這個，因為他過往從來不曾認為自己會失去。

 

美國隊長的英雄神話始於拯救他的兄弟。就像Bucky對他的保護欲，Steve也理所當然認為他已經有能力保護好他，就像身體的延伸或一部分──他從未思考過分開的可能性。因為對於當時的他而言，追上Bucky已經令他滿意，而在他探索力量的同時，他的副隊長一直在他身邊。

 

 

正因為他們從未分開，Steve理所當然認為這樣已經圓滿──即便現在看來，那始終處於擦槍走火邊緣的危險平衡。記憶所及Bucky身邊一直不乏女孩子，Steve當時深信他們最終會像其他人那樣成家，Bucky如此，他也不得不如此。

 

無論Steve對Bucky曾有過怎樣的感覺，他已經習慣第一時間壓抑深藏，完全盲目，禁止承認。對Steve而言，Bucky對他的情感也不過是戰場高壓環境下的一時迷戀──就像在漫長的成長歲月中偶爾發生的那樣──他們會對彼此心動，追逐彼此的目光與一切，然後安於親暱，安於所分享的身體慰藉，然後轉移焦點，終於禁止跨越。

 

那些生成起滅，是他們之間的永恆追逐與永不厭煩的遊戲。他們是彼此亮光正下方的陰影，不曾將彼此從自己身上切開，所以不曾視對方為另一半。

 

 

直到Bucky勇敢跨越。直到他發現並且接納一直在那裡的東西，明白這也許是人生中最後的機會這樣去看待一生摯友──在此之前，不曾也不會有Peggy這樣的對手──Bucky立刻痛苦並且正確地認識到，這不是什麼其他，他對Steve的感情就是愛。獨一無二的愛。

 

Steve卻沒有這樣的認識──或者說，他早早就找到辦法轉化這個焦慮。早在一無所有的時候，他可以說服自己相信Bucky值得更好的、與Bucky發展感情不會有任何的未來，所以他也可以只索取他們能夠對等給出的，禁止自己期望更多。等他注射了血清，他更忙於否認愛──時間始終不夠他真正地平視Bucky理所當然的存在。

 

 

在教堂裡，他讓Bucky相信他不愛他，是因為他不曾思考這份愛的可能性。

 

直到他看著Bucky墜落，一個人墜落，深不見底的墜落──

 

 

 

回到小酒館的廢墟時，Steve想著，Bucky說的是真的。他們就只有現在──已經消失了的、在小教堂門口互相依偎的那個當下。此後他的命運也一直如Bucky所預言的，身為超級士兵，不管上司是誰，等在他面前的永遠只有一場又一場更艱難的戰役。

 

 

如果命運沒有以這樣殘酷的方式輾過Bucky，他們遲早會如他當日所說的那樣分離，只因為自己的盲目──每思及此，Steve就深深感到顫慄。

 

既然命運又以這樣的方式將他們帶到了一起，Steve依然認為，為了留下Bucky、不再與他失散，他願意作出一切事情。

 

 

對於動用潛意識指令的決定，Steve沒有後悔。他仍然相信伊斯坦堡任務的結果支持他的假設，那個最黑暗的人格具有連續性，且聽令於他。

 

但他確實感到抱歉──當冬兵出現在夢裡，他選擇了往日的Bucky而沒有救他，因而救不起他們之中的任何一個。現在他知道，一起落下山崖也許才是正確答案。他們會在正確的時間一起醒來，然後他會讓冬兵知道，無論他是誰、做過什麼，他都已經準備好愛他、完全接納他。

 

 

然而，Steve真的沒有想過Bucky有不愛他的可能──至今依然不信──他就是不能相信。當日在華盛頓，他認為冬兵一定會認出他，冬兵也確實想起、將他從水中救起，就是最好的證明。

 

是否他將一切想得太過理所當然？難道這真是他的一廂情願？──當他埋入Bucky的身體，或者嵌合在Bucky的懷抱裡，空氣中只剩下焚燒的感覺，兩具身體與兩顆心完全融合在一起。喜悅與痛楚毫無分別，對彼此一覽無遺的時刻，那就是他們過往所有真相的總結。所有記憶與夢境，只通向愛的終點。

 

難道還能有其他歧路？難道他們不是彼此的家與最終歸宿？

 

 

但Steve確實曾懷疑冬兵能自己找到路──是Steve於心有愧，又或者漫長的忍耐與孤獨終於侵蝕了他，使他絕望得一秒都無法再等待，任由控制扭曲了他的愛？

 

他對Bucky的愛──說到底，他又為他做了什麼呢？不過是一直勉強著Bucky跟著他，從布魯克林到戰場，從羅馬尼亞到瓦干達，一直如此。他是如此習慣Bucky在他身邊，甚至沒有問過這是不是他要的。

 

Bucky要他嗎？──不，Steve不覺得自己能夠聽到肯定以外的答案，那會令他立刻死去。

 

 

或者像現在，在漫長、殘酷而寂寞的時光中，獨自慢慢死去......

 

 

他為什麼還不回來？

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Cap，不要冒進！你不在狀況裡，我不想又去『回收』你。」獵鷹的聲音在耳機裡顯得焦急。

 

身旁蜘蛛人、蟻人與黃蜂女的腳步緩了一緩。Steve在他們眼中看見遲疑。

 

 

可是他不能停下腳步──只要一停下，他就會永無止境地墜落，墜落到Bucky不在的這個現實裡。

 

所以他沒有停下，一腳踩進了敵人的陷阱裡。

 

 

 

他聽見身後Scott的呼喊。Peter發射蜘蛛絲要將他往回拉時，已經慢了一步。

 

 

Steve直直摔入偽裝的地表，某種荊棘植物立刻將他團團包圍。倒刺穿透拉裂了深藍色的戰鬥服，深陷皮膚的部分似乎有毒素，Steve感覺意識漸漸模糊。

 

「不要過來！」

 

 

他順著斜坡一路滾向深處。眼看身後的蜘蛛絲越拉越長，就要滾下山邊──

 

 

 

原野的另一端忽然闖入一道火焰。另一道身影伴隨著火焰槍，向Steve的方向開出一條通道。

 

 

 

剛剛趕到的Sam飛掠上空，吃驚地看見兩道深藍色的身影。

 

 

 

「為什麼地面上有兩個隊長？Steve，哪一個是你？」

 

「倒在地上的！」Peter大吼。「但另一個人……也是隊長？！」

 

 

另一個人一樣穿著深藍色的隊長制服，隨著火焰槍闢出的道路，跑向不斷滾向崖邊的Steve。在蜘蛛絲將斷未斷、快要無法支持Steve的重量前，臥倒在崖邊，伸手拉住他的背帶。

 

昏迷邊緣的Steve感到身後一緊，整個人懸空吊在崖邊。他撐起最後一絲意識抬頭往上望，居然是他自己的身影，在漫天火光中的剪影。

 

以及一道溫柔的金屬反光──

 

 

 

 

那是他失去意識前記得的最後一件事。

 

 

 

 

（待續）


	17. Winter Sleep 冬日甦醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love hurts, and love heals.

Seb生日快樂 !! 請搭配服用：  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFgZMe7mHgg>  
Ed Sheeran - Photograph

 

 

15

Winter Sleep

 

 

 

_「我愛你。」他聽見Bucky在不存在的雪中說。「你說的對，我們會回到布魯克林，然後忘記這一切。我們會成家、會有孩子，而你──你會是個好父親。」_

 

 

 

 

他在黑暗的病房中醒來。

 

遠處大橋亮起溫暖的燈色，窗外建築的褐色磚牆似乎有些眼熟，像是老布魯克林的街道。一時之間，讓Steve憶起小時候病弱臥床的無助。

 

 

白色街燈映照著不斷落下的雪花，冰冷而璀璨。

 

就著投射進來的光，Steve看見穿著與他一模一樣制服的那道剪影。

 

 

那個人抱著手臂，看不見衣物外露出的部位。可是除去面罩後露出的深褐色髮絲，與黑暗中閃動的眼眸，化成灰他也不可能錯認－－

 

 

 

「Buck！」

 

他激動地想要起身，牽動傷處帶來一陣暈眩。靠著窗戶的人影走到他身邊，帶著一絲無奈，將他輕輕推回床上的靠墊。

 

 

 

Steve緊抓住他的手。

 

「求你，不要走。」

 

 

 

Bucky任Steve握著，指甲深深陷在他人類的掌心之中。他沒有掙脫，只是帶著恍惚的表情，默默地看著Steve。

 

 

 

 

窗外下著雪，一生的時光在他們之間流過。

 

 

 

 

他咬著嘴唇良久。

 

 

「我不會走。」最後，他發出像是窒住的聲音。「我就在這裡。」

 

 

 

 

極端的狂喜與恐懼同時湧上Steve周身。

 

「…是什麼改變了？」

 

 

 

 

Bucky靜靜地看著他，最終嘆了一口氣。

 

 

 

「什麼都沒有變。一直一直……都沒有變。」

 

 

 

「你為什麼要救我？」淚光在Steve眼眶打轉。「你不該來救我，就該讓我掉下去──你為什麼還要救我？」

 

「你知道為什麼。」

 

「不，我不知道──」Steve把頭埋進Bucky的掌心親吻著。

 

 

 

「因為你是我的任務。我在復仇者的任務。」

 

 

 

Steve抬起頭，閃動淚光的眼底帶著疑惑。

 

「我不懂。」

 

 

「……我把冬兵的所有檔案交給安全理事會，交換解除通緝令。然後，我簽署了蘇科維亞協定。」

 

Bucky安靜地說。

 

「Stark要我加入紐約的復仇者，他給我唯一的任務就是──成為你的影子，保護你。」

 

 

 

 

Steve像是不相信Bucky所說的，緊緊扣住他的手，幾乎讓他感到疼痛。

 

但他對疼痛上癮，所以放任自己露出苦笑。

 

 

「……有個布魯克林來的小子，打架從來不知道要跑，我得看著他，」

 

 

 

然後他低下頭，在黑暗中用三隻手指刷過Steve的掌心，一路到指尖，像一個誓言。

 

「直到時間的盡頭。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky都想起來了──想起冬兵在他生命中出現的那個瞬間。

 

 

他記得自己墜落的那一剎那，看著火車上Steve飛掠而過的身影，胸口像燃燒的雪般襲捲而上的渴望──他是多麼地想活下去啊！

如果他可以活下去，他想著，他絕不會就這樣把他讓給Peggy的。無論Steve怎麼想，他都一定要回到他的身邊，固執又纏人地繼續愛他，永遠守護他。

 

冬兵從來不是誕生於九頭蛇所製造的死亡與殺戮之中──冬兵誕生於他對生命最深的渴望。

 

他最初的任務，最後的任務，一直都是回到Steve身邊。

 

 

 

 

Bucky全部都想起來了。他想起那些殘酷的指令，那些對冬兵下過指令的人，其中也有Steve Rogers，美國隊長，他的終生摯友。

 

_「你必須…成為我的戀人。愛上我。」_

 

在聽完Steve的指令之後，再度陷入藥劑的睡眠前，冬兵的嘴角動了一下。

 

他記得他想說的是──

 

 

**「可是我已經愛你了。愛著你，很久很久。」**

 

 

 

 

 

「你這個渾蛋，你究竟對我做了什麼，」

 

Bucky抱住在他懷中大哭的Steve，將一個又一個吻落在他的額前、睫毛與臉頰。他找到Steve濕潤的唇瓣，像夢裡雨水中的吻，緊緊交纏。

 

「在取回所有記憶之後，我根本想不起來有哪一刻不愛你。」

 

 

「我只有你，Buck，」Steve哭著、掙扎著吻，幾乎像少年時代那樣喘不過氣。「一直都只有你……永遠不能沒有你，不能失去你。」

 

 

這過份漫長、曲折、殘酷、寂寞的生命……Bucky的眼前閃過當年湧入船艙的漆黑海水。

 

幸好你還活著。

 

我也還活著。

 

 

 

 

「你沒有失去我。」Bucky將吻印在Steve的嘴角，用他有力的臂膀環住他。「從來沒有。」

 

 

 

 

窗外的雪靜靜落下。雪下在雪的影子上，宛如光無止盡地吻著黑暗又纏綿著光。

 

 

他們一直緊緊相擁，直到Bucky感覺懷中的Steve，傷後未癒的身體漸漸變得不支。

 

Steve的長睫毛不住眨動，試圖趨去睡意。可是夢中的雪景在召喚，帶著煤炭、金屬與烤爐的熱氣，屬於布魯克林的氣味。

 

 

「你睡吧，我會在你身邊。」

 

Steve緩緩搖頭，撐著困乏的身體。

 

「……等我醒來，會不會發現這其實是一場夢？會不會再也見不到你？」 

 

 

「不會的。」

 

Bucky吻著Steve的手。

 

 

然後在他不可置信的眼神中，將一枚銀色的指環，緩緩推入他的指縫。

 

維也納中城綠草如茵，以為錯過了的白金戒指，就落在他們交握的手上，嚴絲合縫。

 

 

 

他穿越茫茫的雪境，他與他的隊長，像血一樣漫長的分離。沿著猩紅的傷口，總是會找到。

 

他們終於找到。

 

 

「你是我的家。我哪裡都不會去。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky在床邊坐下。Steve將頭枕在他的手臂上，終於不支睡去。

 

他夢見窗外的大雪像鵝毛一樣，輕輕覆下，溫柔地壟罩著他。

 

 

他知道，當他在冬日醒來，那個人總是會回到他的身旁。

 

 

然後他們會一起回家。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（完）

 

上字幕用的片尾曲（笑）：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXL8BEPl-Nw>  
  
彩蛋：[東尼．大好人．史塔克的三件禮物](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7821682) 

 

印量調查在此：　<https://goo.gl/forms/hIx3xH5HDJfG1QD82>

謝謝大家一路以來的支持！（鞠躬）

 

 


End file.
